Stockholm Syndrome
by misery.loves.black.sheep
Summary: Hinata has a stalker, Sasuke Uchiha is obsessively in love with her and will stop at nothing to have her for himself. One day he finally takes action and abducts her. Will Hinata escape his clutches or will she experience a bad case of stockholm syndrome?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, Misery here. Some people have asked me questions as to what exactly Stockholm syndrome is. Well perhaps I should answer it before you read the story. Stockholm syndrome ****is a ****psychological**** response sometimes seen in an abducted hostage, in which the hostage shows signs of loyalty to the hostage-taker, regardless of the danger (or at least risk) in which the hostage has been placed. Basically people its when the hostage (the one abducted) bonds with the abductor (the person who took the hostage) **

_**Slanted thoughts**_

**Underline flashback**

Chapter One: The Abduction

* * *

He followed her everywhere like a dog at her heels yet he was as unnoticed as the afternoon shadow. He doubted that she knew whether he existed but it was alright, he didn't mind too much. Soon enough she'll know who he is. 

The man grew silent as she greeted her friends. He sat on a park bench several meters away taking a large drag on his cigarette watching her carefully from the corner of his eye. Just who is this man, none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Hinata what took you so long?" barked a happy-go-lucky boy. Sasuke made several mental notes on him. He had shaggy brown hair and red fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks. He was her age -17 years old- but had the body of a built adult, hovering over her by about five inches. Kiba Inuzuka was his name. Sasuke looked into him when he first encountered him; he lived with his mother and older sister, an average boy doomed with an average life. He was no threat to him.

"Sorry Kiba my father was lecturing me most of the morning, you should have gone with out me now we'll both be late"

Kiba cracked a wolfish smile and scratched his cheek. A habit Sasuke also noted that he did when was embarrassed. This ticked him off because he knew what he was embarrassed about. Kiba had a small crush on Hinata and this fact set Sasuke on fire with hatred.

_It doesn't matter. I'm the only man who truly loves her. She's not stupid enough to fall in love with someone who only looks at her vainly._

Sasuke made a blunt point. Many boys at her high school lusted after Hinata like ravenous wolves, she was a fully developed woman blessed with graceful curves and supple breasts, her hips were framed beautifully and she strode elegantly with long smooth legs. Her hair reached her healthy waist in a cascade of ebony colored waterfall, each strand shimmering like snowflakes, and the most notable characteristic was her soft porcelain face. Her beauty was different though, she didn't flaunt nor did she parade her magnificence. She is a lily among roses.

The lily, a brutish flower that can endure the elements and still blossom gracefully while the simple rose withers against the sun's scorching rays.

Sasuke stood up from the bench and walked behind them, careful to trace no suspicion to himself. He stayed several meters away, hands jammed into his pockets, his face stoic and cold, looking completely normal.

As he walked behind them Sasuke couldn't help but remember when his love for her became an obsession. He remembered one day two years ago, it was three weeks after his 18th birthday he was walking across the park.

"Damn it's so fucking hot" he complained, he pulled at his shirt in discomfort. He strutted along the park in complete boredom, he didn't know what brought him here but he sensed something interesting might happen and seeing as he had absolutely nothing better to do he might as well go to the park and enjoy a bit of the scenery.

Sarutobi Park was in fact famous for its graceful landscapes and sparkling lakes. Every winter he'd come and take a look at the bare trees, but he had no idea what brought him here in the spring, he didn't find flowery trees very appealing, it was simply a 15-minutes-of-fame sort of beauty to him. 

"You think you're better than us just because your dad's rich"

"Yea come on rich girl, look at you you're so ugly. I hate those stupid eyes."

Sasuke came upon the scene of all the noise. A group of girls bullying some pathetic weakling, how boring. He leaned against a pole careful to hide himself from their eyes. 

_Well I might as well see how this plays out. _

There were probably about four girls, they weren't too ugly nor were they beautiful. By their body structure and height Sasuke could only guess they were high school girls. The four girls flaunted their chests by wearing low cut shirts and showed off their legs with extremely short skirts.

They stood on front of the other girl, cornering her against a tree. This girl Sasuke decided wasn't half bad. As a matter of fact Sasuke couldn't help but notice her nice figure, it was hidden nicely underneath a wooly jacket but Sasuke knew enough about women and their bodies to know that that girl had a _very_ nice body. 

The girl didn't seem that intimidated by the other four, she looked uncomfortable but 'scared' or 'frightened' was the last thing he could describe her as. He saw how she shifted away from the other girls, clearly trying hard to ignore them and tried walking away. 

"Don't walk away from us you bitch"

The girl sighed looking at them with dull eyes. "Ino I'm not walking away I'm going home, go get a life and leave me alone"

"Hinata you're a slut, you're nothing but a gold digging whore who hides behind your dad's power"

"So you're the one spreading those rumors about me?" accused Hinata. She took a moment to glare at Ino but returned to her leisurely pace out of the park. 

"Don't turn your back on me Hinata"

Ino came rushing in and pushed Hinata roughly on the ground. Hinata whimpered slightly at the surprised and looked down at her knees so see them cut and bleeding. Her lip came out in a childish pout and she cradled her knee pressing her hand firmly against the cut so that the bleeding would stop. 

_Great, now that stupid girl is going to cry now. How pathetic._

Sasuke stood there, arms crossed, waiting patiently for the girl to start crying her pretty little eyes out. But what he heard instead weren't sobs but rather a howl in anger. 

Hinata got up, her hands bloodied from her knees and clenched her fist until her nails dug painfully into her palms. She stomped her way towards Ino and punched her with a firm fist straight towards her lovely blue eye.

Ino cried out in pain and shielded her face .Ino's friends came to her aid and began holding on to Hinata, forcing her arms behind her so that Ino could slap her soft face until it became red and raw. 

"You bitch how dare you do that"

'slap'

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat"

'slap'

"Just die whore" 

'sl—

Hinata kicked Ino back with all the force she had in her leg, causing Ino to fly backwards skidding on her behind. She stepped on one of the girl's foot and ripped her arm from her grasp, then pushed her on her face. The other girl gripped Hinata's hair forcing her to bend over slightly and then she kicked Hinata on her shin. Hinata bit down on her lip and hissed at the cheap shot. She kicked the girl back, only her kick thrusted the girl back making her stumbled. 

Hinata whipped her hair away and wiped her face. Sasuke was right, she did end up crying. But he knew it wasn't because she was weak, it was something else, as if it weren't in her nature to hurt, yet she went against it and did it anyways. She looked at the girl with a grim face that said 'look what you stupid bitches made me do'. She had such a sad face on though, as if pain were the last thing she'd want to cause another person.

_What a weird girl._

He looked at her curiously, his heart was racing now and his face was heating up. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, he felt his heart thumping loudly against his chest, he was afraid she'd hear him because it was beating so loudly. He glanced back and saw that the girl 'Hinata' was her name –it was burned into his mind- suddenly took off running deeper into the park where the trees thickened. His body moved on its own and he took off after her, cautiously making sure that she did not know he was following her. 

She finally stopped at a discretely hidden bridge and held tightly onto the bars panting madly. Sasuke exited the path from a different angle and tried hard to look like a normal citizen enjoying a walk in the park, he was very far away from her to the point where she wouldn't notice him yet still close enough to see that she was still crying. He came upon a bench and sat down taking out his phone pretending that he was texting. Every other minute he'd glance at her, she seemed to have calmed down, she looked deeply into the murky water that ran under the bridge. 

Sasuke noted how stunning she looked, the blood was still caked onto her hands and knees, but this girl –though tears fell- seemed angry. Her long hair moved along with the wind as if it were in an enchanted dance, the girl dusted her pants and brushed off her shirt .She looked like a flowery soft and caring girl but fought with a spirit of a wolf. Sasuke found himself heating up again. He saw the kind of person she truly was, she's the kind to regret getting in fights, the kind to show compassion for her enemy. Truly a one in a million kind of girl. Sasuke had only seen her for a few minutes but his heart was determined. 

_I love her. _

SssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss

Hinata is now a ravishing seventeen year old woman. She attends Konoha high school and is the heiress to a very powerful corporation that owns a series of different businesses. Varying from medicine to weaponry, they monopolized the business world by force and money.

Her routine every morning is. Get up and leave home by 7:30, walk seven blocks to the park and take the main path -that was also a short cut- to school. Her schedule was First period: Calculus, Second period: English V, Third period: Physics, Fourth period: Art VI, Fifth period: lunch, Sixth period: World History, Seventh period: P.E. Sasuke knew all of this from careful watching and some file snooping. Her father is Hiashi Hyuuga, younger sister Hanabi, and older cousin Neji.

Sasuke didn't consider himself a stalker, that word was creepy even too him. He was simply observing very closely, learning all he could about her so that when they met he would make her fall in love with him just like he had fallen in love with her. She wasn't an obsession. She was simply his love, and he would stop at nothing to completely capture and captivate her with his natural charm, and perhaps if necessary, use force.

SssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss

Hinata and Kiba were now arriving to the school gates and entered laughing at a joke Kiba had said. Sasuke stayed several yards away from the school looking mournfully at her as she slipped into the double doors. Sasuke took another drag from his cigarette; the cancerous smoke escaping his mouth and nostrils in wispy billows and dissolving into the fresh air. He flicked the cigarette on the sidewalk and crushed it under his foot, after hearing the school bell whistle he decided to spend a couple of minutes waiting outside, loitering in an inconspicuous manner. Taking his sweet time.

It was at times like these that he wished he were still in high school but he already had his time. Sasuke was a 20 year old man and had graduated three years ago. He had no job, seeing as he was a very rich man with or with out his wealthy family. His father had offered him countless jobs at the police station but this work didn't interest him, yet just because he had no job didn't mean he was bored. He spent his days doing what he enjoyed, watching Hinata, and it made him very happy.

Sasuke took out another cigarette and placed it between his scrumptious lips lighting it and taking in the nicotine scented air into his lungs. As the wispy column of smoke escaped his mouth he thought about how he would be able to get Hinata. If he could just be alone with her he was sure she'd be his. Sasuke began walking away from the school and decided to go to a coffee shop near by –one that Hinata often went to- and bask in the caffeinated aroma for a while. He might be considered suspicious if he stayed around the school gates any longer, he might be blindly in love but he wasn't stupid. He made sure in the past two years that nobody would notice his following habits. Not even his closest friends knew of this, she was his secret to keep and his obsession to love.

Moonlighting aside, Sasuke didn't _completely_ wallow in Hinata's life, he knew how to enjoy himself with his friends he didn't seclude himself because he knew that that would make his family suspicious of him and that last thing Sasuke would ever want is to arouse suspicion.

SssSsssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss

Sasuke checked his watch it was 4:00. Hinata would be walking home any moment. He got up from his chair in the library- staying in the coffee house too long would just bring bothersome women asking for his number and the owner would just be apprehensive about his stay- and began his stride towards the school gates waiting for her to begin her routine travel home.

He watched her walking out of the school gates, looking nervous. Sasuke stared long and hard at her face, she kept glancing behind her as if she were expecting someone. Today was a Tuesday so Sasuke knew that she'd be walking home alone since her friends Kiba and Shino would be staying after school for sports activities.

Hinata held tighter to her school bag and flicked her head around. She knew she was in trouble, big trouble.

_Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut?! If I had just kept quiet Ino wouldn't want to beat me up. _

She clenched her hands gripping her palms until her knuckles turned white and glanced behind her again making sure she wasn't followed by any of Ino's friends. Her stride slowed a little when she didn't see anyone behind her, just some man and a few students also taking the short cut through the park. Hinata sighed loudly at her luck, today just wasn't her day. Ino had been mocking her about her eyes all day and Hinata just couldn't take the taunting anymore so she shoved Ino and told her to leave her to 'leave me alone you damn whore or I'll kick your ass' . Hinata knew she fell right into that trap, Ino had been wanting an excuse to fight with Hinata ever since Hinata punched her two years ago, she would pester her until Hinata's blood would boil.

Usually Hinata wouldn't mind fighting, for one Ino deserved a nice blue bruise to match her blue eyes. But Ino had made tougher friends, a girl named Sakura. She seemed like a very nice girl but she could be easily manipulated and Ino spread horrible rumors about Hinata making Hinata look bad in front of everyone, Sakura wasn't cruel by heart but she had a terrible punch that could knock Hinata unconscious and if baited correctly Ino could definitely deceive Sakura into believing that Hinata had done something horrible, something worth punishment. If it were a one on one fight with Sakura Hinata had confidence that she could possibly beat her –with numerous black bruises but none the less beat her- but Ino didn't like playing like that, she had a group whenever she'd fight Hinata and Hinata knew that one of these days she just might not make it home alive.

She was almost at the end of the park when suddenly a rushed tackle hit her from behind knocking all the air out of her. She fell to ground incorrectly and landed on her knee sending a surge of pain through it. She quickly got up and turned around meeting several angry faces.

"I thought you said you were going to kick my ass Hyuuga" smirked Ino.

Hinata felt her knee wobble under her but she stayed her ground wiping the dirt from her pants and dusting her shirt. "Leave me alone Ino, you don't fight fair." Ino walked up to her and shoved Hinata's shoulder in a challenge. "What are you all bark and no bite?" she sneered.

Hinata clenched her fist tightly and punched Ino's jaw. As soon as she had done it though Sakura came in and kicked Hinata backwards, Hinata's knee gave out and sent Hinata falling on the ground unable to get up. Ino howled in pain at the attack and hissed as she touched her cheek. She grabbed a near by branch and whipped Hinata with it.

"Stupid bitch"

Hinata felt Ino tug on her hair and suddenly she was being dragged across the grass, Hinata clawed at Ino's hands but her hair was too long and she wasn't able to reach her.

Hinata growled angrily at the cheap trick Ino was trying to pull, she was taking Hinata to a deeper part of the park where normal citizens wouldn't hear her scream.

When Ino finally stopped she pulled at Hinata's hair until she was forced to lift her head meeting Ino eye to eye. Then everything went blank, Hinata fell unconscious as Ino smashed her head full forced onto a tree stump.

As all of this was happening Sasuke watched patiently from the sidelines. Usually when Hinata was in a fight she could defend herself very well, but this girl brought in someone new, a pink haired girl that Sasuke didn't recognize, and it made him nervous. He didn't interfere with her squabbles because she usually ended up victorious in the end but as he saw her fall on the floor in a limp heap he realized that this time she wouldn't win. Sasuke watched as Ino began kicking Hinata's body quite viciously, Sakura tried holding her back.

"Ino I think you should stop, you're taking this too far"

"Sakura shut up, this is the last time I'm going to let this rich brat walk around school"

Sasuke reacted quickly and swiftly. For the first time in two years he approached Hinata at a distance less then 20 feet, as he walked towards her Ino and Sakura spotted him coming their way and made a dash for an escape. He didn't chase them down, nearby spectators would wonder why a man was chasing two high school girls and Sasuke didn't need any wandering eyes looking at him.

He decided this was a good thing, Hinata was unconscious and this was the perfect opportunity to have a close look up at her. He walked up to her quickly, if someone were watching he would have to make it seem like he were helping her. He reached down to feel her pulse, it was slow but that was expected for an unconscious person. He watched her chest rise and fall and he pulled back her hair wiping some dirt from her face. But he knew if he stayed like this for long someone would come and see him, then everything would be ruined, all the years of watching and admiring. He lifted her up roughly and threw her over his shoulders, and then he walked into a deep part of the park where he knew no one would see them. There he would wait until night fall came so that he could take her into his car and finally have her for himself.

SssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss

Sasuke walked happily to his bedroom and placed her gently against the wall. She was still unconscious so her head slung to the side showing her smooth ivory neck. Sasuke wished to sink his teeth greedily in them and ravish her on the spot, but he would have to do this carefully. He wouldn't take her yet, he wasn't an imbecile, if she woke up with him next to her finding herself no longer a virgin she would hate him forever and Sasuke didn't seek temporary pleasure he wanted her to be his entirely both body and mind. Yes this would take some careful planning he would have to lock her up here at his house until she realized that they belonged together.

For now, though he thought it best to tie her up, until he finds her trust worthy enough to not leave his house and escape. So he went into a tool box and found some thin rope he could use and tied her wrists together nice and tight. He hooked her on a nook in his wall where she will be able to sleep.

He didn't try putting her on his bed because the temptation to take her would be too great. He is after all a man, he had urges that sometimes he just couldn't control, but putting her on the couch in his living room would also pose a threat, if she were to wake up during the night he wouldn't want her hopping off out of his house especially when he finally got a hold of her. So for now she'll stay in his room, away from his bed but near his vigilant sight.

He brushed her hair off to the side and eased a bit of his want by kissing her, capturing her soft limp lips, savoring her taste deeply.

Sasuke burned up with satisfaction, she will finally be his.

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 1. I've already written Ch. 2 but I've no idea when I'll be updating since things around my house are a bit wacky. **

**P.S. I just read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (****A bit of fragrance always clings to the hand that gives you roses. –Chinese proverb-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Well I finally moved into my new house, I'm sorry the update took so long. But I think the true victim here is me, I have been deprived of my computer (along with my TV) for about two weeks. Seriously if it wasn't for my manga that I have in my room I might have really lost it. Thank the good Lord for manga. Amen. **

**Anyways on with the story. Please forgive any grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 2: A Hyuuga Hostage

* * *

Hinata was slowly losing the feelings in her hands. The ropes cut through her soft skin like wire and the tips of her fingers were losing their color. Her knees were hurting as well, having been forced to kneel down all day was taking its toll on her. She shifted her body around trying to sooth her aching muscles. Her body trembled with every noise she heard. 

She tried very hard to remember how she had gotten here but nothing came to mind. The last thing she remembered was walking home from school, she went to Konoha high school and Ino came and started fighting with her, she remembered they kept following her until Hinata decided to tell them off, then they got really mad, furiously mad and jumped her, after that she couldn't remember anything. All that she could retain was that her name was Hinata Hyuuga, she was seventeen years old, and that her family was either really mad that was wasn't home yet, or they just didn't care. She had no idea where she was, she was still wearing the clothes that she wore for school and some of the bruises from her fight still littered her body, they were a deep purple-ish color which told her that she had probably been here all night

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_Why am I tied up?_

The room she was in was rather large, there was a large bed and a door that led to a bathroom –one that she wished to use very much- the floor was a soft creamy colored carpet. The walls were white; they held no pictures at all. The room also had no windows either, the entire place was suffocating. She desired to lie on the bed to help ease her tired body but she was tied to a nook on the wall that made it impossible for her to even stand up properly.

Her stomach clenched when she heard the doorknob rattling, her eyes dilated like a deer in headlights and she gaped at the man entering the room. He was tall; he hovered over her like a lean tower. He looked older than her but not by much, by three or two years perhaps. His sinewy muscles rippled through his ivory skin, he wore a simple navy blue shirt with jeans, he had a devilishly handsome face with dark luscious hair that fell over his eyes, he was blessed with full lashes and delicious looking lips, and he looked at her with deep stoic ebony eyes.

She began shaking at the unfamiliar face. _Who is he? I don't know him._

"I'm going to let you out for a while, but if you misbehave I'll bring you straight back here, understand" he muttered.

_What did he say? _

Hinata shook her head violently which cause him to raise his brow in confusion. Her lips were sealed shut, everything was so confusing right now that she simply couldn't mutter a single syllable. Too many questions were flooding her head.

"You don't want to go outside?" bewilderment was lathered in his deep voice; he looked guilty for a moment and reached out his hand petting her head. Hinata flinched at his touch and tried to retreat as much as she could from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered. "You've been nice and quiet for the whole night so I'm letting you go outside as a reward, why don't you want to go out?"

Hinata continued to shake her head and hid her face from him.

"Come on get up, if you stay like that any longer your muscles will cramp"

He reached over to her hands and skillfully untied the tight rope that bound Hinata. He was right though, Hinata's muscles were cramping horribly and the pain made it impossible for her to relax. Feeling the blood rush through her hands felt wonderful, they went from purple to a healthy pink in a matter of seconds. She rubbed her raw wrist trying to soothe the fire that roared in her arms. The man noticed the red exposed flesh and took her hands in his. She tried to resist but he held tight to them, closely examining the wound.

"Do they hurt?" he mumbled, still holding her aching palms in his, occasionally prodding her wrists causing her to wince.

Hinata nodded her head, and barked accusingly "yes"

"I'll loosen the ropes when we get back, let me get some ointment." He dropped her hands and headed towards the bathroom glancing at her with a look that said you'd-better-not-try-anything-or-else. Hinata heard him rummaging through the medicine cabinets; she took the opportunity to stretch her throbbing legs and then she decided to take a chance and stand up. Blood rushed to her head causing her feet to stumble and her vision to shake.

"Don't get up too fast, the head rush might cause you to collapse" came the stoic voice of her host. He took the ointment in one hand and reached for her hand with the other.

"It might sting a little" he took a bit of the creamy ointment and rubbed it on her raw wrist. As soon as the cream touched her skin it set it on an unbelievable rage of fiery pain. She tried snatching her hand away from him but he held on to her firmly.

"S-s-stop… it hurts" she cried shrilly. She smacked him away with her other hand, causing him to take a few steps back, he glared at her darkly and held on to her wrist with a bit more brutish strength.

"Do that again and I'll keep you locked in here with no meals" he rumbled. He then took out a gauze and wrapped her wrist, after he wrapped it properly he grabbed her other hand and applied the ointment from hell on it stirring up another set of yelps and hisses. He finally finished with her wrist and went back to the bathroom the put back the ointment.

"Who are you?" accused Hinata. Her eyes scanned around the room searching for possible weapons she could use incase this man was a complete psycho case. She hid her face when he came back staring at her coldly. He then smirked at her reaction and planted his firm rump on the bed.

"I'm not really anyone important." He sighed; he laid down with his head resting on his arms.

"Why am I here?"

He took his time before he answered and finally he said. "Because I love you of course… why would I bring a girl here if I didn't love her" his response sounded as natural as the birds chirping outside. But it also caused a panic inside her. She was in a place with a man who she doesn't know yet claims to love her.

"Take me home, I don't want to be here, I'll pay you anything" she took several steps away from him.

"If I had wanted money I would have just taken some out of my bank account." He turned his face facing her and smirked. "Do I look like the kind of guy that needs money? What I want is very simple… I just want your love."

SssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss

"Shino did you see Hinata this morning?" Kiba walked to his locker slightly worried about Hinata's absence. This morning she was later that usual. Shino grabbed several books from his locker and closed it shut.

"Actually now that you mention it I don't remember seeing her during breakfast. Maybe her dad is just chewing her out this morning. I'm sure she'll come today, her dad is really strict on her attendance"

Kiba nodded softly, but something didn't feel right about her absence. He grabbed his Calculus book and began heading towards class, if he knew Hinata she would surely be in class by now. Calculus was her favorite class and he was sure her father wouldn't hold her back that long, he agreed with what Shino said. Her father really was strict on her attendance; there was a time that he sent her to school even though she was miserably sick. As he headed down the hall way Kiba came face to face with a very angry Neji.

"Where is she?" he spoke, his voice came out in frosty bitterness. He looked tired as if he were up all night, his coffee brown hair was disheveled and he looked ready to collapse.

"Where's who?" asked Kiba confused that Neji would even talk to him. Neji was a grade higher than Kiba and would rarely talk to Hinata unless he had the chance. Hinata would often talk about him, she said that he was very sweet and nice. Out of all her family Neji was the kindest one, even though he was very indifferent and stoic prick.

"Hinata! She didn't come home last night, where the hell is she?!"

Kiba took several steps back in shock. _Impossible, Hinata always goes home on time. If she misses curfew her dad will ground her from going out._

"You're kidding! She didn't go home?" Kiba was at a loss for words. "The last time I saw her was yesterday, I didn't walk her home because I had soccer practice. Fucking shit" Kiba began walking in circles, going into a panic attack. He turned his face towards Neji and grabbed his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here, help me go look for her"

Neji ripped Kiba's frantic hands off him and stood here furiously shaking.

"What did you think I was doing all last night?! I went to looking all over the park, and even went to all those stupid shops she goes to. Nobody's seen her!"

"Why haven't you called the police yet?! Doesn't your fucking family even care that she's missing?"

"You can't call in a 'Missing Person' until they've been gone for 24 hours, dumbass. I've already informed my uncle he doesn't want this to spread out to the public."

"24 hours! Isn't your uncle some rich bastard, tell him to call a police unit and start looking for her" Kiba was struck by an idea. "Neji meet me at the park, I'm going home to go get Akamaru, he'll be able to sniff her out." As soon as he finished he set off sprinting like a loyal hound.

_Fuck. I should have walked her home, I should have skipped out on practice._

SssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSssSss

Hinata's eyes widened and she bolted towards the door.

_This guy is crazy._

When she reached the door she turned the handle but found that it wouldn't budge, she jerked it more and the door still stood firm and resolute. The man chuckled at her as if she were some whimsical puppet.

"That door is double locked. You need a key to get in and one to get out. Brute force isn't enough"

Hinata turned back towards him petrified, her body trembled and her palms were sweaty. This is not a promising situation. Her father often warned about this, that is why he had her cousin Neji teach her self defense in case she were to ever be abducted. She almost wanted to cry but now wasn't the time for that, she needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. She turned back towards the man, he was looking at her with a happy grin, and his chin propped up on his hands.

"I'll scream if you don't let me go, I promise I won't tell the police about you, just let me go"

Again the man chuckled, only this time even louder.

"The police wouldn't believe you even if you brought me handcuffed to the station, my father is the head of the police station and my brother is the captain of the ANBU squad, you can't put me in jail so quickly."

Hinata stiffened when he told her that. "You're L-lying"

That man burst out in a full deep laugh. "I wish I was"

"Also I have no plans on letting you go, ever, you'll be happy here, with me. I love you after all"

Hinata stiffened and then began shaking, her knees still hurt and felt like they were about to give out on her. _He's crazy. He's not after my wealth. He's after me! _

"By any chance do you remember what happened yesterday?" he asked casually, he was talking to her as if he knew her his entire life, old buddies catching up on lost memories.

"I don't remember a lot" she admitted. Small flashes entered her head, she remembered fighting with Ino, then Ino dragged her somewhere but Hinata couldn't remember much after that.

She clenched her fist into a tight ball, a bad habit that often happened when she was stressed or angry, sometimes at the end of the day she would stare deeply into her hands admiring the nail marks that were embedded in her palms, a terrible yet relieving habit.

"Good…" he whispered softly so that only he could hear. "Well anyways now you lost your chance to go outside since you tried to escape, you better learn quickly Hinata, upset me and I can make your stay here very uncomfortable, but if you please me and love me I can give you the world"

Hinata didn't like the tone of his voice, it seemed controlling and dominating, it got her angry just from hearing it, oh how much she wanted to give him a nice solid punch to the face but instead she shuddered underneath his look, his blood red eyes scared her to wits end.

"Y-you're not g-going to get a-away with this… my family is probably looking for me, I'm the heiress to a v-very power family, n-not even you will be able to escape them once they hire investigators to go s-searching for me" she threatened.

The man let out another set of hollow laughs, he held on to his stomach from the force.

"I know all about you and your relationship with your family. They don't care about you Hinata, not like I do. Give it a week and they'll give up, do you seriously think your father would want to create a scandal. I can just read the headlines 'Hiashi Hyuuga loses heir'… 'Heiress to Hyuuga fortune goes missing'… I don't think your father will want to invite the press" he chuckled.

Hinata's eyes narrowed into terrified slits.

_How dare he say that, my father will look for me until every building is turned over … at least… I think he will. _

The man could see the doubt that was smeared across her lovely face.

"Sorry Hinata, from now on you'll be with me, I'm the only one who loves you. I can give you anything you want right here" He stretched his arms widely is if he were showing her a grand master piece.

Hinata thought carefully about her situation. _This man is very dangerous. If I don't play my cards right who knows what he'll do to me. For now I need to focus on escaping by any means necessary, I need to plan my escape but if I want to get out of here it'll take time. For now I'll let him think he has the upper hand, and then I'll strike. _

"Hinata this is going to be your new life, forget about all your friends, forget about all your family, everything from now on will be about us."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, he was trying to brainwash her. She wasn't going to fall for it. But she was scared, this man was definitely stronger than her, if he wanted to have his way with her she probably wouldn't be able to stop him. This situation was very scary, she just prayed that this man wouldn't try to hurt her.

"Stop it! Let me go, I don't want to be here, I don't love you and I never will" She stepped back the farthest wall, shaking. She stood stunned in fear when his eyes looked at her, they looked cold and angry. Fear consumed her entire body, his face went from grinning to stoic. The atmosphere suddenly became cold, Hinata could have sworn she could see her own breathe come out in a steamy puff.

He sat up from the bed and curled his finger, implying for her to come to him. She stayed there stiff and scared but her eyes were defiant the last thing she'll do is become this guy's dog. She'll fight back tooth and nail if this guy thinks she'll bend to his whim and fancy. His eyes grew cold when she didn't obey and he stood up and walked briskly towards her. She grew panicked and took several steps back, completely frightened by his red ruby eyes. He then lunged at her gracefully and snatched her arm in a fierce grip. She fought back scratching at him and kicking his shins, she tried punching his stomach but he grabbed her other hand as well, so instead of fighting with her hands she decided to plant her firm rump on the floor digging her feet in the carpet. He winced slightly at her blows but simply dragged her to the bed.

"Let's try this again" he sat again on the bed and pulled her towards his lap. "When I tell you to come…" he pushed her under him and held down her arms- cautious not to harm her injured wrists- and bit down on her neck growling like a possessive dog…" I mean **come**"

* * *

**Well there's the end. Hopefully I added the right amount of craziness to Sasuke. I want to make him obsessive but not the kind of obsession where he has little Hinata dolls. More like I'm-watching-you-and-you'll-never-escape obsession. **

**Chapter 3 is currently being written. Give me some time people, I've been separated from my computer for about two weeks that's a lot of writing to catch up on. I assure you it will be done within the week though. I want to write as many chapters as I can before school starts. Yes, for me Doom's Day is on August 27. T.T**

**It feels like summer has passed by so quickly. Sigh. **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW( Food for thought ... ****A thorn defends the rose harming only those who would steal the blossom)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry the chapter took so long to update, my only excuse is getting prepared for school and getting registered. Which I suppose isn't much of an excuse but oh well. I updated today and that's all that matters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter Three: Sasuke's Situation

* * *

Sasuke lay down on his bed with eyes wide open. He knew she wasn't asleep; she sat there tied to the nook shaking. He turned his head in her direction and stared at her, admiring her figure and spirit. She avoided his eye and looked at the floor, her eyes looked so tired. Sasuke felt bad for having her sleep while sitting down, but it was only temporary for now, he'll buy a small mattress for her to sleep on tomorrow. But he knew that once she fell in love with him she wouldn't need that mattress, she would sleep with him, just like normal lovers do. The thought of having her warm body so close to him gave him erotic chills, but for now he must control himself, if he didn't keep himself in check he might do something very regretful. After all he isn't after carnal pleasure, his love went much deeper than that. 

Sasuke decided that tomorrow morning he'd be keeping a special eye on the news and papers. Even though he told her that her family wouldn't look for her he knew it wasn't true. The Hyuuga's are a powerful family, he was sure that they wouldn't let go of their heiress so easily. From now on he would have to take special precautions, he needs to do things as normal as he could. He should be careful not to spend money on suspicious things such as women's clothing or other things that'll cause wondering eyes to look towards him.

_Maybe I should take Father's offer about a job at the station. What better way to know what's going on then at a police station. _

He eyes shifted yet again to Hinata, she was still in the same clothes she wore when he took her, he was sure they were dirty and uncomfortable. _I'll have to lend her some of my old clothes, if I go out and buy her clothes too many people will get apprehensive. What would a grown man need with woman's clothing? _He definitely needed to make sure that absolutely no strings were tied to him.

Sasuke stopped thinking when he saw her shivering; her body was trembling as if she were cold. He saw the outline of her jaw chattering slightly, she was huddled together to the best ability she could. Her head was tucked in between her arms.

"If you're cold all you need to do is ask for a blanket" he muttered. His eyes were locked on her shaking form. She stayed silent, and pulled her knees closer to her body. Sasuke sighed and walked up from his bed and grabbed a thick blanket from the closet. The moment he stood up though Hinata lifted her head, watching him like a hawk, as if he were going to attack her.

Sasuke walked up to her looking at her clothes, they looked very dirty and her hair was messy and disheveled. She was in dire need of a bath and a new set of clothes. Sasuke tossed the blanket to his bed and unhooked her from the nook on the wall. She almost resisted but the memory of when he pushed her on the bed suddenly came into her mind.

_I better play along, making him angry isn't an option._

He pushed her into the bathroom and rummaged through some clothes until he finally found an old pair of shorts, a pair of new boxers he recently bought, and a black shirt that no longer fit him. He walked back into the bathroom and placed the clothes on top on the sink.

"Here are some clothes to change into. There's a shower over there, if you need something ask me."

He walked towards the shower and turned it on for her, he tested the water to a soothing hot temperature, as he shook off the excess water from his hand he looked at her, she had a glazed look in her eye, and she looked very tired. Sasuke didn't blame her it was a difficult day for her, she would have to adjust quickly and it showed on her fatigued form.

"Hurry up and take your shower." He muttered and left the bathroom locking it from the outside.

Hinata stayed standing there for a couple of minutes; she didn't trust that man at all. For all she knew he would burst in any minute and ravish her while she was in the shower. But the steamy shower was very tempting she slowly removed her clothes and set them aside. As she stepped in the shower she hissed in pleasure as the hot drops fell on her back. She stood under the cascade of warmth allowing the heat to relax her muscles and water down excessive dirt.

But she didn't allow herself to relax her ears were pricked for any movement coming from outside. She took a moment to look around the bathroom, it was masculine not a single feminine thing haunted it. The colors were earth toned. She looked at the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Neither were fruity colored or girly brands.

Her eyes froze on a very interesting object, his razor. She lifted it with her forefingers examining it. She considered taking it with her, but she didn't see the point. Even if she were to use it as a weapon it couldn't cut deep and it would only anger him. Tears slide down her cheeks bonding with the water. She wanted so much to just break down and cry, but she didn't, she knew that this was exactly what he wanted her to do, he wanted to break her spirit, make her submissive, flaunt his power over her so that she'd cower in fear, and even though she hated to admit it, she felt it was working, she was so scared right now this man scared her. She just wanted to go home, be with her friends, sneak in midnight snacks with her cousin while everyone else was asleep, she wanted to sleep in her own bed and go back to school.

_How am I going to escape? _

She stopped the water, waiting again for any movement from the other side of the door. She looked like a rabbit, quickly poking her head of the shower curtain and checking if everything was just as it had been. She grabbed the towel he had set for her and dried her body off so fast that she got towel burn. She inspected the clothes he gave her carefully, but standing naked in an abductors bathroom felt weird so she quickly put on his boxers and shorts. As she was about to put on the shirt she realized that she would need a bra. So she decided to use her dirty one. She doubted that he had bra's her size lying around and she definitely didn't want to walk around bra-less. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if anyone even realized she was gone. She was sure her father would have noticed if she didn't go home, surely her cousin Neji would.

A new spring of hope suddenly bloomed inside Hinata. _Of course! If anybody will have the police search for me it will definitely be Neji, how could I ever have become discouraged. _

She tried opening the bathroom door but found that it was locked. She rattled the handle in annoyance until finally he unlocked the door from the other side. Hinata walked out holding her dirty clothes in a tight bundle. Her stare lingered slightly at the numerous keys he had jingling in his calloused hands.

"Are all the doors around here double locked?" she asked nonchalantly. Sasuke grinned; he knew what game she was trying to play. The get-as-much-information-as-you-can-out-of-Sasuke game.

"I can't really say" he spoke, toying with her.

"What's your name? Don't I at least have the right to know my abductors name?"

Sasuke looked at her in mild surprise. "You want to know my name?"

Hinata looked at him suspiciously and snapped. "Yes"

"No need to snap. Maybe if you asked me a bit more nicely I'll happily tell you" he smirked at her expression. She stood there staring at him confused.

"I did ask nicely" she retorted with a smidge of malice, retreating away from him slowly. Sasuke looked at her with a stern look and she didn't like it. She felt like a simple doe facing a starving wolf.

"I don't really like your tone." He muttered. Hinata backed up against the wall in fear, when he got angry it frightened the living daylights out of her. His jaw clenched, she could tell he was trying to control his anger somehow. He rubbed his temples and finally sighed.

"Fine I'll answer all your questions but on one condition"

"What condition"

"It's really simple. If you just stay in this room and be obedient I'll answer everything you want."

"Everything is double locked where am I supposed to leave from?" she sighed, very discouraged. Sasuke grinned and patted her head causing her to flinch.

"That's the spirit. See you're falling in love with me already there won't be a need to leave" his smile was like that of an innocent child, pure and elemental. Hinata almost felt a twinge of pity for even thinking of an escape. But his comment angered her mostly, she felt the same brainwashing tone in his voice and it angered her.

"I don't love you" she whispered, avoiding his gaze just in case he was to give her that frightening cold glare.

"It's okay if you don't love me right now, soon enough you'll fall for me, and now that I have you here I'm willing to wait"

"What about my questions aren't you going to answer them?"

Sasuke looked at her with raised brows and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay shoot"

Hinata took in a deep breath and began with her first question. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Uchiha? So you weren't lying… your father really does run the police station" Hinata took shaky steps back and sleek tears fell down her face. Her fighting spirit was taking a severe beating, she knew that in order to escape she needed to open up her mind and try to think positive. But his father ran the Konoha Police Station. His brother led Konoha's infamous ANBU squad, Sasuke had the law on his side when in reality it should be on Hinata's.

"No need to cry, I'm not a bad guy I promise"

"Then why did you take me away!?"

Sasuke looked at her sternly. "Like I said before no need to snap. If you yell at me again I won't answer a single question. Ask the next question before I change my mind"

"Where am I?"

"Confidential, next question"

"I thought you said that you would answer all my questions" she countered.

"I did answer you, I said that that information is confidential, just because you didn't like the answer doesn't mean that I didn't answer it. Next question"

"How long are you going to keep me here, you have to let me go eventually. You can't possibly think that you're going to get away with this"

"Actually yes I do, I'll keep you here as long as it takes" he turned to her and smiled, as if waiting for her so confess her love.

"And what if I never love you, what if I hate you. What will you do then?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling rubbing his chin in curiosity. It took a while for him to answer until finally he spoke. "It doesn't matter if you hate me, in the end you'll be by my side. Whether by love or by force."

Hinata stood there still as a corpse gaping at him in terrifying fear. "W-W-what?"

Sasuke then burst out in a rich deep laugh, clutching his stomach from the force. "I was just kidding. I know you'll never hate me, so I can't really answer your question" he turned his cheery face towards her, smiling his childish smile yet again. "It's okay I'm confident that you'll love me, it's just a matter of time from this point on. Next question"

Hinata still stood there shaking at his sick joke. For that moment she had actually believed him, she felt her heart rip from her chest and it scared her oh so much.

"I want to go home" she pleaded.

Sasuke raised his brow. "That's not a question"

"Please just take me home, I promise I won't tell anyone about you, if they ask me where I was I'll just tell them that I was at a friend's house, I just want to go home"

By now she was shaking like a leaf, her shoulders trembled and her body quivered immensely. Sasuke got up from his bed and went down to her becoming eye level. He wrapped his arms around her completely taking in her body in his strong arms. She tried pushing him away but he only held on tighter, placing his chin on top of her head.

"This is your new home, I'm not letting you go, I'll follow you to the ends of hell and take you back. Even if you fight the entire way back, I love you. I'll never love another girl, Hinata you'll like living with me. I can love you like your family never did, I'll befriend you like your friends never could, I'll give you anything your heart desires, just give me a chance"

This time Hinata tried even harder to pull herself away from him, he was the worst kind of man taking advantage of her when she felt so scared, promising her sweet nothings in her ear when that was exactly what she wanted.

Telling her how much her family detested her when she already knew, it was attacking her below the belt. Hinata knew her father never truly acknowledged her as an heiress, but this man, Sasuke was offering her love she knew that her family could never offer, and she hated him for it.

"Stop it don't do this, don't do this to me"

Sasuke held on to her tightly embracing her in his warmth. "Don't do what? Love you? No matter how much you tell me I'll never stop"

"Stop it! I want to go home, I don't want to be here. Let me go, I hate you!"

"No. I told you to stop snapping at me, it's annoying; you seem to be forgetting who the hostage is and who is the abductor. Like I said before if you disobey me I can make your stay here very uncomfortable." He smothered his face deep against the crook in her neck wafting in her scent, he felt her body stiffen but he continued. He grated his teeth against her soft neck tasting her like a fine delicacy running his searing hot tongue over the agitated bites. "Behave and nothing bad will happen"

He released his grip from her and got up. "Please don't get me wrong, I don't want to make your stay here uncomfortable but with certain circumstances I have to take precautions with your behavior since you aren't used to the life style here yet"

"You mean you want to break me" she whispered. Wiping away any trace of him from her neck, shivering in fear at the assertiveness he displayed.

"Is 'break' your term for love?" he asked, smirking behind his raven tresses.

"No but it's yours" she countered, immediately regretting her come back when he gave her a cold glare so frosty that she could have sworn she could have seen her breath. She decided to be brave and ignore his icicle-like stare.

She shifted her eye sight to the creamy colored carpet, and suddenly a loud growl erupted in the room. She blushed madly almost punching her stomach when she realized that the sound came from her. Sasuke chuckled loudly, snickering gleefully behind his stoic ebony eyes.

"I'll be right back. I'll go buy us some food" he walked to the bathroom and locked the door, perhaps as a precaution. He grabbed a jacket from his closet and put on his shoes. Hinata couldn't help but notice the numerous keys hanging so carelessly from his hands, she was very tempted to grab them and make a run for it but she was positive all the doors in his house were locked and she didn't have the time to check all of them on the doors. Sasuke looked at her curiously and smirked, he wrapped the loose keys tighter in his hand as if telling her that her plan definitely wasn't going to work.

"I'll leave you untied, but if you ruin the trust I'm giving you then I'll have no choice but to tie you up again." And with that he left the room closing and locking the door with a soft click. Hinata immediately got up and began searching his room like a hunting dog, she looked under his bed and snooped into his closet, anything she could use as a clue as to where she is. But this man was a clean man, his room was suffocatingly bare, there wasn't as much as a picture on the wall. There were no windows either, she felt trapped. Her stomach growled yet again, only this time louder, she pressed her hand against it trying to hush it.

Annoyed by the sharp pangs in her stomach she decided to lay on his bed, her body was so sore from sleeping in a sitting position that she didn't even care if this was the bed her wretched abductor slept on. It was comfortable and soft, his pillows carried his masculine scent. She unconsciously breathed it in savoring the old spice smell. It wasn't long before she heard movement from the other side of his door. She stayed there on the bed feigning sleep as Sasuke opened the door.

"The food is in the kitchen" he drawled. He opened the door wide and stepped aside so that she could pass by him. She stared wide eyed at his home; it was large for a psychotic stalker. She somehow imagined it to be a rundown apartment, but this was hardly the case. It was a lavishing home with warm creamy carpeted floors and soft colored walls.

Yet again she felt discouraged when a sudden realization hit her. _This man lives by himself._ It was painfully obvious that he didn't live with any other person. There was no sign of human existence, there were no shoes near the door, or any other evidence to prove he lived with any one else.

He put his large hand on her shoulder and led her to the kitchen. As she entered she was suddenly hit with a waft of what seemed to be cheeseburgers. Her favorite. Her stomach roared with savagery at the smell of it.

"You like cheeseburgers right?" he smirked, as if gloating at the fact that he was a stalker. Hinata glanced at him holding her stomach so that it wouldn't growl so viciously. She silently nodded her head growing angry at the fact that he knew what her favorite food was. Not even her own father knew, only those close to her knew of her love for the cheesy substance. Sasuke handed her her food, their fingers touched for a moment but she quickly retracted her hand as if scalded by fire. He scowled slightly at her reaction but sat down on the chair opposite from hers watching her furiously while he slowly ate his own burger.

"It took you about an hour to get the food" she muttered _That means we're about 30 minutes away from society. So I suppose it's safe to conclude that we're still within city limits. _

Sasuke chuckled at her comment; she still thought she could get away from him. Hinata heard his chuckle and glared at him.

"What may I ask is so funny?" she glowered. Sasuke still snickered, he finished chewing the food in his mouth before he answered.

"Oh it's nothing, just the fact that you think you can still get away amuses me" he looked at her as if she were some whimsical child. Hinata bit her lip and looked insulted. "Even if we're in the heart of the city it wouldn't make a difference Hinata, didn't I tell you there's no way anyone will ever know about you. They'll forget about you in no time, it's already been a day and you're not mentioned in the news at all."

Sasuke lied through his teeth, when he went to go pick up the food her name was being

rumored all over the city and police cruisers where patrolling suspicious neighborhoods like hawks. Sasuke didn't lose his cool though; he didn't even as much as sweat when the police passed by his home. As a matter of fact he even greeted the officer, it was Genma. Sasuke is familiar with all the men who worked for his father. The police didn't frighten Sasuke at all, but if Hinata knew that people were looking for her then she would have false hope, and Sasuke didn't wish to plant false hope in her.

"You're a lair" she whispered. "Neji will surely look for me, he wouldn't give up"

"Neji Hyuuga, your cousin" Sasuke burst out in a deep rich laugh that echoed like silver mercury through out the room. "Isn't he next in line for the Hyuuga fortune? Why would he risk having you back when having you gone is the thing he wants most?"

Hinata stood up from her chair, her fists were shaking in anger. "How dare you say that!" her voice was trembling and a cold sweat beaded around the back of her neck. "N-n-neji would never do that, he cares about me, he treats me better than my entire family ever would. Don't you dare judge him" her voice was lathered in doubt.

Sasuke raised a brow at her outburst, angry that she would defend her cousin. "Why are you shaking then? It's because you know that I'm telling the truth. Neji Hyuuga never truly cared about you, why would he bother searching for you when he finally has the Hyuuga fortune in the palm of his hand"

"Shut up its not true" soft pearly tears brimmed the edges of her milky eyes. "Even if Neji couldn't look for me, my friends will! Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, Naruto, all of them will look for me."

"And what do you suppose they will do when they can't find you?" he drawled coldly.

Hinata stopped shaking, she opened her mouth then closed it, thinking hard at his question. She didn't answer, she sat down and stuffed her rest of her burger in her mouth in humiliating defeat. His man, she decided, is cruel. She knew the answer to that question, he knew the answer to that question, and he looked at her smirking at her silence.

"They'll give up" he cooed softly. Having him say it felt like having icy daggers plunged into her heart, she stopped chewing for a moment, allowing the pain to soak in. She didn't bother masking her misery, she knew she was crying. She felt like a feeble child, she hid her face from him trying to casually wipe her tears.

Sasuke however looked stunned at her sorrow. He did not intend to make her cry, he was simply trying to show her that staying here was inevitable, leaving was not an option for her. He stood up and walked towards her, she didn't even bother to move away from him as he wrapped his arms around her. She began to tense as soon as she felt him though, how dare this man comfort her when he was the one who made her like this in the first place.

He cooed into her ear, his hot breath tickling her soft neck. He gently nipped her feeling her flesh chill beneath his touch. Slowly he made a trail of searing kisses across her chin until he finally met her sweet lips, he felt her push him away but her strength was nothing compared to his love. He pushed his tongue through her bruised lips and savored her taste. Pushing his luck his hand moved from her shoulder to her full supple breast, cupping the mound with his warm hand. But just as he had placed his hand there she immediately jumped and pushed him away knocking him on his rump, shocked at his daring move. Her face was blushing madly and she crossed her arms across her chest defiantly.

"W-what do you t-think you're doing!? You sick man, I don't want you touching me ever again. I'll scream at the top of my lungs if you ever do that again. I'm just 17!" she was breathing heavily, her silver eyes were dilated enormously. She looked at him as if he had just raped her.

Sasuke was taken aback by her reaction, perhaps it was best if he kept his wanton hands to himself.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he held his hands up in surrender, "you just seemed to be enjoying that kiss so I thought you wouldn't mind"

"I w-wasn't enjoying it" she blushed to an admirable red, bold enough to challenge the ripe color of a tomato. "If you think that you can just take advantage of me, y-y-you pervert…"

"You're falling in love with me aren't you" he smirked. Completely mistaking her anger for a coy act.

Hinata's eyes narrowed, her petite fists were shaking, this man was toying with her. Playing with her emotions, making her feel like he was the only person she could confide in, disgusting man, how dare he mock her. He will learn to fear the wrath of Hinata Hyuuga, she will not allow his brainwashing to control her.

"I will never fall in love with you, I hate you!" she snarled, sleek tears ran down. "You took me away from my family and friends. You trapped me here expecting me to love you. Well I'm telling you now that it'll never happen, I don't care if you have the entire world on your side, I don't care if nobody wants me back. I'd rather go back to a hateful world then stay here and get controlled by you. If I had wanted somebody to control my every action I would have just stayed home with my father" her lips began trembling.

Sasuke looked at her sternly; his cold countenance was fierce and savage. Hinata immediately shut up, her eyes widened in cold fear. She wished she didn't let her anger get the better of her. Sasuke turned his head to the side, Hinata could see the muscles in his jaw clenching, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

For a moment it seemed like he was hurt, Hinata stopped breathing for that second. Guilt engulfed her and she even felt a twinge of sorrow for saying it with such venom. Of course she meant every word of it, but the look on his face made her think other wise.

"Go back to the room" he whispered darkly. His voice lathered in silky venom.

Hinata stood still her body was petrified. _His voice…is that him talking? He sounds so dark. _

For the first time in Hinata's life she finally began to understand her situation. This man was crazy, she did not know whether _love_ did it or perhaps he was simply born this way. But one way or another if she did not escape from him the consequences would be dire.

* * *

**I know there are some questions about this chapter and my previous one, but rest assured they shall be answered.**

**I was planning on updating Chapter 4 next week but supposedly Hurricane Dean is going to hit us down here in Texas and Texas is already saturated from all of those crazy storms and can't take anymore rain without some hardcore flooding. Rick Perry our governor (I think) has already set up rescue helicopters and the National Guard down here, which I don't consider a good thing, because if you're taking precautions to that extreme it probably means that there will be some BIG flooding. So yea, I love high velocity winds and vicious rain but not when it comes from a hurricane. I'm more of a havoc reeking thunderstorm kind of person than a submerge-your-city-underground-like-Atlantis hurricane person. So pray for your brothers and sisters down here in Texas and hope we don't get hit badly. **

**P.S. Hurricane Dean is a category 1 hurricane so lets hope this puppy drops down by the time it hits land. **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (****Only those things are beautiful which are inspired by madness and written by reason)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Misery is not in a very happy mood, school is taking its heavy toll on me. I admit when it comes to education I am a very serious student, practically a nerd. But teachers can be very ruthless and cold hearted. I am sure everyone knows what I feel like and are probably saying 'suck it up you wimp'. But yea whatever, the only thing that is keeping me happy is my Art III class which rocks hardcore. Anyways enough of my rant, I haven't updated this story for a while which will not be happening again, I apologize, I had already had this chapter written out weeks ago but now I finally have the time to update. When it comes to my stories I am going to be more strict with myself and I will not allow such a big time gap to happen again. I'm sorry if i missed any grammer mistakes. **

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Four: Elusive Escapes

* * *

A white muzzle stayed low to the moist earth scented ground, it sniffed quickly growling in agitation.

"What's the matter, why hasn't that mutt caught her scent yet?" snapped an irritated Neji, glaring at Kiba.

Kiba looked from Akamaru to Neji, not quiet sure how to answer his question. The ground was wet; it had unfortunately rained hours after Kiba arrived with his hound Akamaru. Rain is never a good thing when a dog is trying to catch a scent. All of the moisture makes the scent low on the ground and wipes out any possibility of picking it up, even well trained blood hounds struggle when hunting if it rains.

"The rain washed away her scent, it's impossible to track her down…" Kiba looked away in forlorn; his miserable face scrunched up to one of bleak hope.

Neji grabbed Kiba by his collar. "Then why the hell are we still in the park!? I need to go to the police station and report her in as a Missing Person."

Neji strode off running to his car that stayed parked outside of the park, but he suddenly stumbled into a familiar blonde haired boy.

"Hey Neji where are you off to? Have you found Hinata yet, her face is all over the place, the police came to my house to ask me if I knew anything. They're interrogating all of her friends" blurted an exhausted Naruto, his face was sweaty and Neji was pretty sure he ran all the way here.

"She's already been reported?" spouted Neji in shock. _Who reported her missing? Could it be Uncle? No, it wouldn't be him; he's too private to allow commoners to meddle in his business. Then who?_

"Yeah, I don't know who did it but her face is everywhere and police cruisers are searching like crazy." Exasperated Naruto, flailing his arms in the air.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata's throat ached with a desert-like dryness. It itched to be quenched and she didn't know how much longer she could go without water, every other minute she'd see black dots consume her vision and she struggled to stay conscious, when she tried to move her muscles groaned in disapproval. Her stomach growled with such a fierce savage roar every other minute that she didn't even bother to hush it down. She lay on his bed looking blankly at the ceiling.

_How long until he comes back. He hasn't returned since I yelled at him the day before yesterday. _

After the ordeal happened Sasuke not only tied her up, but her gagged her as well, making it impossible for her to yell for help, but even if she could scream she doubted he'd even come, his anger on that day was livid and horrid. She could have sworn his eyes, those onyx tinted eyes, turned into a vicious ruby hue. It wasn't an experience she wanted to encounter again, she was reminded with a cruel rush of reality about her situation. Sasuke Uchiha is her captor, he is not a sane man, he _will_ do what he wishes to her and in reality there is nothing she can truly do to stop him. Why? Because she is the hostage, tied and gagged with no idea where she is or when someone will find her.

She lay on the bed thinking of possibilities for an escape.

_If I could only get a hold of those keys. But I'll need to knock him out for that to work or he'll just catch me before I even get through the front door. How can I knock him out when I'm tied up?_

Hinata's brow furrowed in deep concentration.

_Someone has to visit him though, surely his own family will stop by, but what should I do if that happens, I'm gagged so screaming is out of the question. _

Hinata concentrated harder until her head began hurting.

_One way or another I need to find a way out of here. He kissed me, he even had the nerve to grope my breast. Next time what if he goes beyond that, what if he keeps me tied up until I bend to his will, or worse what if he forces me to have sex with him?! _

_This man is unpredictable. I have to leave._

Hinata gazed at the door with deep focus. She could have sworn she heard something on the other side of the door. It was a muffled voice, deep and rich, it sounded similar to her abductor's voice yet Hinata knew it wasn't. Pressing her ear against the door she heard the foreign voice speaking.

"Little brother? Are you here? You haven't answered any of Father's calls he's beginning to wonder whether you've died"

Realization hit Hinata like a brick. _Did he just say 'little brother'? Could he be the ANBU squad captain Itachi Uchiha! _Hinata, though gagged, began erupting a muffled scream in a desperate attempt to be rescued. She wrestled with her tied hands and struggled to stay calm, this is her chance to finally escape. Even though Sasuke boasted about being the son of Konoha's Police Chief and brother to the terrible ANBU captain surely they wouldn't let their better judgment and commitment to civil duty be blinded by Sasuke's psychotic personality.

"Sasuke are you here?"

Frightened that her only hope for escape might decide to give up and leave Hinata began bashing her head against the door creating a dull noise that she was sure someone would notice.

'Thump' 'Thump'

Itachi turned his attention towards the door emitting a strange thumping sound. "Sasuke did you accidentally lock yourself in your room again? Seriously little brother if you insist on having every door in your house double locked you should take more caution to these kinds of situations. Where the hell did you leave your keys?" Itachi began rummaging through Sasuke's couch searching half heartedly for the numerous keys.

Hinata almost began crying at the thought that Itachi was assuming. _I'm not Sasuke! Help me I'm trapped! _Yet all that came out were muffled protests. She began hitting her head harder against the door, this time with more urgency.

"Little brother stop hitting the door I get it you're locked I'm looking for the keys right now." Drawled Itachi, who decided to sit on the couch and turn on the TV instead. _A few more minutes won't kill him. Serves him right, foolish little brother getting himself loc---_

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal a very surprised Sasuke.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with hidden surprise.

Itachi was casually sitting on the couch watching TV, if he had discovered Hinata he certainly wouldn't be doing that. There's nothing to worry about.

"Itachi, how did you get in?" Sasuke's voice was nonchalant and stoic, he gave absolutely no hints that he was hiding a famous heiress in his room tied and gagged.

Itachi looked at the door of Sasuke's room darkly and turned to Sasuke with a suspicious gaze. "I came in using the spare key you gave Mother" Itachi looked deeply into Sasuke, penetrating his soul, searching for any sign of nervousness. _If Sasuke is out here, then who is in his room?_

Hinata momentarily stopped hitting her head against the door, if she continued she would probably pass out, she slumped leaning on the door for support and listened to the conversation outside.

"Sasuke is there anyone else in here that I should know about?" inquired Itachi, his cold calculating eyes never leaving sight of Sasuke.

Sasuke raised a brow at his older brother and shook his head. "No"

"Why do you look so nervous little brother?" Itachi asked with a pondering face.

Sasuke's body tensed. "Nervous? Why would I be nervous about?"

"Sasuke…" Itachi looked at him gravely, his ruby eyes blared in realization. "I know what you're _hiding_ and I'm going to tell you now you better stop before it gets out of hand"

_Oh thank you Lord! He finally discovered me._ Hinata pressed her ear against the door in eager anticipation.

Sasuke's countenance remained stoic and cold, he glared at Itachi with nervous onyx eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Itachi glared at him with arrogance. "Oh foolish little brother it's painfully obvious what you're hiding"

_Yes, finally I'll be out of here. _Hinata silently made a prayer thanking The Lord for setting her free. Tears of joy leaked out of her face.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, a cold sweat broke out from behind his neck, but he still continued to remain cool and placid. "Oh really and what would I possibly want to hide?"

Itachi's smirk turned into a grave smile. "Well if you look at the signs. You've been keeping yourself locked up in this house, you're ignoring father's calls, and I hear the noises coming out of your bedroom. You think you can hide things from big brother? You're hiding… a puppy!"

Hinata froze, her eyes opened wide as her head slowly retreated itself. _Did he just say that I was a …puppy? NOOOOOOooooo _Hinata's scream were silenced by the wretched gag suffocating her mouth. She smashed her head against the door creating myriad sounds of disapproval.

'THUMP' 'THUMP'

Itachi looked at the door in triumph, but his gaze returned to Sasuke in deep seriousness.

"I'm warning you though, keeping this puppy will get out of hand, you know Mother is allergic to dogs, if she found out she'd make you get rid of it. I tried the same thing when I was thirteen, but Father discovered it and made me give it away." Itachi shook his head in disappointment.

'THUMP' 'THUMP' 'THUMP'

Sasuke stood there, his mouth slightly open.

"Sasuke you better let that dog out it seems like it's getting restless"

Sasuke looked at Itachi with strange ebony eyes. "Anyways Sasuke I won't tell Father about this little secret of yours if you promise to answer his damn calls, every time you don't answer he starts chewing my ass to come over and check on you. Ever since you moved out Mother and Father have been so jumpy, especially now with that Hyuuga girl kidnapped. They think that they'll come for you next since you're second in line for the Uchiha fortune."

'THUMP!!' 'THUMP!!' 'THUMP!!'

"Sasuke go check on your puppy before it gets a concussion. I've got to go I have work to do. Father assigned me to investigate the Hyuuga girl's kidnapping and if I keep slacking off the media will go crazy" Itachi sighed and left, but before he exited the door he stared at Sasuke deeply.

"Oh and remember Sasuke… Big brother is _always _watching."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Kiba returned home with a mournful look on his countenance, he sat on his bed and cupped his face in his calloused hands.

"Hinata where are you?"

Akamaru jumped up on the bed and snuggled under Kiba's arm in an effort to comfort him.

Terrible thoughts ran through Kiba's face, fearing for the safety of his beloved friend. _What if they've locked her up in a dark room, Hinata doesn't like dark places or what if they're torturing her, Hinata can only survive for so long. Oh god, what if they're raping her, Hinata is too innocent for that. Fuck, why didn't I cancel practice, if I had known I would have walked her home. I'm such a fucking retard, what kind of man lets a girl walk home alone?!_

Kiba rolled over on his bed in agony.

"Kiba"

Kiba straightened his back and looked at his bedroom door to see Shino leaning against the frame. "Sorry for coming like this, your sister let me in"

Shino sat in a seat parallel from Kiba's bed. "She'll be fine Kiba. Think about it, who ever took her probably did it for money, they wouldn't cause her any harm."

Kiba looked at him with serious eyes. "And what if it wasn't for money, what if they just want to screw around with her. What if she gets hurt or tortured or raped! What if they kill her and chop her up into pieces, or what if they tie bricks to her feet and drown her. Shino do you realize what is going on. HINATA IS GONE, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER AND IF WE DON'T FIND HER SOON SHE'LL END UP IN A BODY BAG." Kiba lifted himself from his bed shaking; he strode towards Shino and grabbed him by the collar.

"Kiba calm down"

"No I won't! Shino, you weren't there looking for her at the park. Do you even care that our friend is kidnapped!?"

"Kiba. Calm. Down."

"Shino shut the fuck up! You haven't helped look for her at all; you have no right to tell me to calm down"

Kiba was suddenly knocked back on the floor with a red swollen cheek given to him by Shino's brutal fist. He sat there slightly shocked that Shino hit him, but realized that he should probably calm down; Hinata didn't like it when he and Shino fought.

"When the twenty four hours were up I informed the police of her absence" muttered Shino with concerned eyes hidden discretely behind dark spectacles.

"So that was you?" whispered Kiba.

"Yes, I came here to tell you that I have a lead on a group of girls who last saw Hinata, they told me that they got in a fight with her and left her unconscious, they saw a man coming but they got scared and ran away before they got a good look at him" spoke Shino.

"Who are these girls?" snarled Kiba.

"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno are the main witnesses, I _asked_ them if they knew anything and that's all that I managed to get out of them. But perhaps if we retrace Hinata's steps we might find a clue as to who took her"

Kiba stared dumbfounded at the depth like research Shino took at the absence of Hinata. He felt ashamed to accuse him of doing nothing when in reality Shino was doing very vital work.

"I suggest we go back to the park, maybe we can find something there."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sasuke opened his room to find Hinata rolling on the floor-still tied and gagged- in hysterics. He stared at her with indifferent eyes realizing that she probably heard Itachi come in and most likely assumed that he would save her.

Well she was dead wrong. No one would take her away from him, she was his.

"Stop crying"

It was the only thing he could say, after all what word could he possibly mutter to cease that face of sorrow.

Hinata looked at him with glazed teary eyes, though her mouth was gagged Sasuke could clearly see that she was very upset, numerous muffled screams echoed like dull chalk in the room. She lay huddled in the corner adjacent to his door, consumed in misery.

"I said to stop crying; did you really expect to escape here so easily? Did you forget the part where I said you're not leaving, ever?"

Hinata gave him a pleading look, her eyes opened to the size of saucers. Her crying immediately stopped but the countenance on her face was more than Sasuke could bear.

"Tch. If you agree to forget about this whole incident I'll untie you and let you eat some food in the kitchen." He turned his face in shame, "I left you in here without food as a punishment for the other day but…" Sasuke's countenance fell miserably. " Anyways I'm going to let you eat something since starving my lover isn't something I find very appealing" he scratched his head in guilt and cleared his throat. "um… I brought you cheeseburgers, after you're done eating I'm going to give you a bit of free time, you can watch the channels I've approved on TV or read something. This is your new home now so I suppose you should get used to it"

Sasuke strode up to Hinata, she was looking at him with half closed eyes. As he untied her he noticed a deep purple bruise on her forehead.

"How the hell did that happen? Did you do that to yourself?" he gave her an icy stare and his jaw clenched yet again. Hinata knew that she made him angry.

She rose from her position and touched her aching forehead with the tip of her fingers only to wince at the shocking pain.

"Ow"

"See this is what happens when you do stupid things like trying to leave, look at you, you got hurt" barked Sasuke causing Hinata to flinch in fear. She bit her lip and avoided his eye. Today was a horrible day for her, her spirit was beaten down severely and she didn't know whether to shatter or bend to his commands. Again, she looked at him with sad eyes, she'd say this once and if she didn't get the answer she wanted she truly didn't know what she'd do.

"I want to go home."

Sasuke looked at her with steely eyes. "Look at you you're talking nonsense now, really how hard did you hit yourself because I could have sworn I said that this is your new home." He lifted her by her arms and raised her to her feet.

"Come on Hinata I know you're hungry. Go eat."

Hinata got up half heartedly and dragged her feet towards the kitchen her senses on full alert as Sasuke walked behind her occasionally prodding her shoulder to lead her in the right direction.

Her stomach roared like a ferocious lion once it caught the nostalgic scent of cheeseburgers. She grabbed at it and chugged it down like a wild animal. She greedily looked at his unfinished burger still unwrapped on the table but had enough self restraint to look content so as not to give him the pleasure of seeing her famished.

Sasuke however caught on to her little act and teasingly grabbed his burger unwrapping it slowly, torturing her. Hinata ignored him though, he still frightened her greatly. _This man can't be trusted, he'll act normal one second and go completely psycho the next. If I'm not careful he could try and take advantage of me, or worse what if he gets so angry that he just abandons me leaving me for dead. I can't take his instability._

"Did you want some more food? You haven't eaten for more than a day"

She hated when he did that, asking her, as if he were giving her options. She saw through this act of placid kindness, he wants to leave her unguarded, make her believe that she could trust him, this nice guy charade would only last for so long. Trying to get on her good graces won't lessen her determination to leave.

But the fact that he knew how to calm her was also very frightening, only the closest of her friends know that to get on Hinata's good side is to feed her. Whenever Kiba wanted to make her happy he'd always bring her to one of her favorite restaurants and they'd order a cheeseburger. To have Sasuke know this, well Hinata found it disturbing.

Sasuke slowly finished eating his cheeseburger but decided to give half of it to a famished Hinata who was staring at the burger with rather puppy eyed looks.

After all was eaten Hinata nervously sat in the chair furthest away from him, for about ten minutes there was nothing but complete silence, only the soft buzzing of the ceiling fans could be heard. Suddenly Sasuke rose up and walked towards the living room.

"You can watch TV if you want, but you aren't allowed to go on channel 5, 13, 27, 28, or 29. Break my rules and I'll put you back in the bedroom. If you don't want to watch TV you can also read something, I have a bookshelf over there in that corner with some of my favorite books." Sasuke pointed to the archaic looking bookshelf, it had about two layers of dust and she could see some of the books had not been opened for quite a while. Yet the thing that bothered her greatly was the matter of the TV channels.

"Why can't I watch those channels?" she asked suspiciously.

Sasuke took a moment to answer before he finally said. "It doesn't matter, this is not a negotiation, it's an order, and you are not allowed to see those channels."

Hinata's eyes fell on a computer adjacent to the bookshelf neatly hidden from a certain angle.

"Can I use the computer?" _Maybe when he's not looking I can send a message for help. _

Sasuke gave her a look that said seriously-how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am.

"If you want to use the computer I have to be supervising you and if you do anything I don't approve of I'll shut it down"

Hinata automatically knew what he meant, basically if she tried anything like message for help he'd smash the computer and there goes one of her only chances to be rescued.

"Never mind, I'll watch TV" she sighed in surrender and tensely walked towards his living room. After walking in the room she took a moment to view her surroundings, he had a black leather couch which contrasted nicely against the soft creamy carpet, and the TV was parallel to the couch by several feet. Few decorations littered the room, like she mentioned before not a single hint of feminism haunted the room, there were no vases with flowers or portraits of landscapes. Instead the room was graced with pictures of livid looking snakes, one in particular was a honey auburn colored snake with red ruby eyes, it was coiled around itself as if it were going to strike, it looked so life like that Hinata let out a small 'eep' when she first saw it. Sasuke saw her reaction and let out a small chuckle, he walked ahead of her and sat himself down on the couch; he slung his arm over looking at her with a raised brow as if waiting for her to come sit next to him. Which was actually the last thing Hinata wanted to do, she took a few moments contemplating on whether to sit on the floor rather than next to him. She didn't trust him one bit, the couch would leave her very vulnerable what if he were to suddenly push her down and have his way with her.

"Well are you going to sit down or just stand there?" he drawled.

Hinata was about to say that she would prefer to stand up but he suddenly barked for her to hurry up and sit, it caused her to almost run to him in fear that she would anger him again.

Sasuke turned on the TV and handed her the remote. "Here, you can watch whatever you want except the channels I said earlier, break my rules and I think you know what the consequences are."

Hinata nodded silently and took the remote from his hands and flipped to watch cartoons. She would glance at him every other minute only to find him staring at her, it gave her chills and she would slowly scoot as far away from him as possible.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

About two hours have past and to the joy of Hinata she found her captor sleeping.

_He fell asleep. Maybe my luck is turning out for the better, if I can get those keys from him then I can sneak towards the door and get out._

Hinata stared desperately at the keys protruding from his pocket, then her eyes shifted to her abductor checking to see if he was actually asleep, his eyes were closed and his breathing was low, sure signs of a sleeping man. Slowly, with her breath held, she made her way towards his slumbering body hovering over him like a ghost. Her heart was racing a million miles an hour; she was petrified that he would wake up to the sound of her beating heart. She bit her lip as she snaked her fingers in his pocket, glancing her milky eyes towards his face to see if he would wake up. She felt her fingers grasp the metallic texture of keys and she ever so slowly pulled them out, by now her breathing was getting slightly heavy, sweat beaded on her forehead. _Come on Hinata you're so close, don't mess up._ She finally managed to pull the keys completely from his pocket.

'jingle, jingle' The keys clanked against each other and created the loudest noise Hinata had ever heard in her entire life. She held her breath shifting her eyes towards him to see if he had woken up, his angelic face was still the same, and he didn't even twitch.

She wrapped her hand around the set of keys to lessen the jingling noise and silently made a prayer thanking the Almighty for giving her this opportunity to escape this wicked hell. She tip toed towards what looked like the main door, it was the largest one and had a curved handle similar to doors leading to the outside. She stared at the numerous keys attached to the metal ring and began guessing which one might be it, they were all the same color and had no labels on them, so she decided to try her luck and began with the first key in the ring. As she tried to insert the key she found out to her misery that it didn't fit, so she tried the second one and again that one didn't fit either, she continued testing the keys and just as she finished testing the seventh one she turned around to check if Sasuke was still sleeping.

But to her horror she discovered that he was gone.

She stood there gaping like a fish, her hand began trembling and she searched her entire environment to see if he was lurking around. Terrified at the thought that she might be punished again she hastily began twiddling with the keys, desperate to find the right one, her hand was shaking terribly and made it difficult to insert the key in the keyhole.

_Hurry up, please don't let him find me. _Her lips were trembling and her hands went from shaking to wobbling. Her heart was racing again and she couldn't concentrate with the hot breathing fluttering against her neck. _Wait a second… _

"Boo"

Hinata was about to scream but a rough hand covered her mouth as another wrapped itself around her waist.

"Hinata you weren't thinking of leaving were you?" he cooed hotly in her ear, ignoring her muffled screams. "Tsk tsk, really Hinata it seems this little freedom I allowed you has gone to your head, did you forget who is in charge here." She felt a heated tongue lick her neck. "I am" he whispered sultry and huskily. "Perhaps the punishment this time should be a bit more severe, what do you think Hinata?"

Hinata continued screaming, her throat felt like it was being slashed at with a knife but her yells of terror were being muffled by his hand.

Sasuke began walking towards his room; he took the keys from Hinata's hands and gripped them tightly. Hinata, desperate to be released, dug her feet in the carpet, terror engulfed her body at the thought of what he was going to do to her. She flung her legs trying to slow him down.

"If you keep resisting I'll have to make the punishment even worse than it is" he whispered darkly.

Hinata's eyes opened in fear, milky spheres of horror shook as her dark captor dragged his petrified hostage to the dim slumbers of his room. Hinata pleaded, her whimpered snuffed out still.

"What's that Hinata? Did you say that you want your punishment to take place in the bedroom; I was thinking the same thing. See this is why I love you, we think so much a like"

* * *

**Ouch. Cliffhanger. You must all be wondering what Sasuke is going to do to Hinata, how far will he go? Hmmm hmmm. You'll just have to wait and see won't you. **

**I personally want to thank you all for reviewing. I love reading everyone's reviews, please if you feel like you've written too much I'll have you know I especially love long reviews, even if you feel you are ranting I don't mind at all. **

**OH I just remembered something VERY VERY important, for those of you who have not been reading along with the Japanese manga they have now release the Yondaime's name (a.k.a. Fourth Hokage) along with the name of Naruto's mother. I will not be releasing their names on here since some people will probably want to read it but if you're interested in knowing go ahead and PM me (personal message) or ask in your review and I'll be happy to tell you. **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (****Who kills a man kills a reasonable creature, God's image, but thee who destroys a good book, kills reason its self.- John Milton)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, Misery here. I'm so sorry the update took this long, school is a pain in the a$$ and I've taken a severe beating on some of my grades. Get this, I have a teacher named Mr. Mata, to those of you who don't know Spanish 'Mata' translates to 'kill' in English, so yes, my Pre-Cal teacher's name is technically Mr. Kill and unfortunately his name suits his cruel personality. But yea anyways I tried lengthening up the chapter to the best of my abilities, if you want it longer just mention it in your request and I'll see what I can do. **

Chapter Five: Perilous Punishments

**

* * *

**

Sasuke dragged his trembling hostage towards his room, his large hand still covering her mouth, silencing her muffled screams. Her body was convulsing in terror with every step he took.

"Hinata it upsets me that you want to leave your own home so badly, I'm willing to give you anything you want, I don't want to play the bad guy here Hinata, but you force me to. You're forcing me to hurt someone I love."

Hinata continued to scream; tears fell from the sides of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She dug her nails impaling his ivory skin and made her body writhe in order to prevent him from getting closer to the bed.

"Stop screaming" he whispered huskily.

Hinata paid no heed to his warning, her instincts were overriding her ability to reason and she continued to shriek until she felt her throat was about to combust.

"I said stop" he hissed, his grip over her mouth tightened to the point where Hinata's jaw was numb.

Sasuke entered his room not bothering to switch on the lights, the entire room was engulfed in darkness there wasn't even a window to illuminate it. This made Hinata even more fearful than she already was; her heart went beyond the speed of sound it was beating so fast that she couldn't even hear it thump in her chest. Her grip on his arm was strong and piercing, her knuckles were white from the intensity and fear. Her muscles were stiff and locked, she refused to let go of his arm until he released her.

He roughly placed her on his bed, by now Hinata was as stiff as a board; her muscles were fixed and prohibited her from moving. Her body was laid against the soft bed, she couldn't even feel the weight of Sasuke straddling her waist, nor could she feel his ravenous lips suckling her neck. But the thing she did feel was the adrenaline racing in her, she could feel the Fight or Flight response surge in her and seeing as how there was no way for her to run she decided to fight.

Hinata moved her hands in a swift movement and pushed his heavy body away from hers, though her effort was futile it did momentarily stop his advances, yet only for a moment. His strength was too great, he wasn't a like Ino, who she could fair against, he wasn't even someone like Neji in which she could hold her own, this man was strong, way stronger than her. His sinewy muscles rippled through his skin like a wolf, he held her arms down then with one hand holding her wrists the other slowly began untying his belt. The metal clinking rung through Hinata's head like a siren, she could feel the haste in his muscles, her eyes widened at what he was doing.

_He's going to rape me! _

As he released himself of his belt he swiftly used it to fasten Hinata's wrists together, thwarting her ability to push him away.

"Hinata, you're scared aren't you?" she could hardly see him in the blinding darkness; his silhouette was the only thing visible. But she could tell by the hot air rushing near her ear that his face was right on top of hers, his body was also pressed tightly to hers, she could feel the heat radiating off him, he was like a starved animal, taking in her scent, mounting her in dominance.

"I can feel you shaking underneath me, are you that afraid of me? Do you regret trying to leave?" Hinata went from shaking to quaking at his words. She remained silent though, her vocal cords were so sore from her screaming that it practically hurt to breath.

"I've loved you for the longest time Hinata, I know your fears, I know your insecurities, I've been a shadow for so long" His lips closed the small gap that was left and descended on her own. Hinata tried resisting, but the belt was wound up against her wrists so tightly that she was frightened to move them least she break her own wrists. His lips were hot, almost scalding, she let out one more scream to try and stop him but her scream only fueled the fire that dwelled inside him.

"Look at what you've forced me to do, I can feel you shaking in fear, but if I don't punish you then this will only happen again. I'm doing this because I love you, please don't hate me"

Hinata was so scared; her heart was eating through her rib cage and slowly making its way to the dark surface.

She could feel her pulse throbbing against the belt that gripped her wrists tightly. She jumped when she felt a cloth cover her eyes rendering her completely blind. Sasuke's lips hovered over her chilled flesh like a brute wafting its victim. She was caged, bound, and vulnerable; she could feel his breath scald her skin in steamy puffs.

She regretted ever trying to leave, what a stupid idea it was, how could she compete against this man? A man who has the law on his side, he's a calculating, manipulative, psychotic man who knows her from the inside out. It's as if her entire life was being displayed through a microscope.

But what made her situation worse was that his lips were getting more aggressive, more demanding, almost primal. His body was meshed tighter against hers and his wanton hands roamed over her body.

"How far should I take this Hinata, should I go all the way so that you take me seriously? Do I look like a man who's orders should be messed with?" he whispered.

Hinata struggled under his carnal aura, her body stiffened and the blind on her eyes were getting wet from the tears that soaked through. She hiccupped as she held back a choking sob.

"Do you see what the situation truly is now? Love me and I in return will give you anything you want, but upset me and I _will_ punish you."

As he finished uttering his sentence his lips crashed down on hers. She could barely breathe from the intensity of it, but she kept in mind she was Hinata Hyuuga, she was not weak, she would fight tooth and nail for her own safety.

Yet suddenly she felt his body slip off of hers.

He was sitting lightly next to her, since the blind was still placed on her eyes she couldn't tell exactly what he was doing but she heard what sounded like a snicker.

Then the entire room went quiet, Hinata could hear nothing except her own beating heart.

Quite. Silent. Still.

Her breathing was coming out in irregular puffs. The silent room was miserably quiet.

"Do I scare you that much?"

His voice broke out in an amused pitch, the very sound made her jump in surprise.

"Hinata I love you, did you really think I'd get so upset that I'd hurt you?"

She felt him nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck.

"But don't confuse me for a pushover; if you try to leave again there _will_ be a punishment. Understand." He instinctively dug his teeth into her neck as if emphasizing his demand.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sarutobi Park is located on the east side of the city, south of it is Konoha High school in which many of the students would use the park as a short cut to and from school, adjacent to the park are tall apartment buildings that hovered over the park in a magnificent view, the apartment residents could practically see everything that ever went on in the park, especially the older senior citizens who didn't go out much.

Kiba could recall a time when he was at the park sitting by the lake, not that far from him was a middle aged man who was usually at the park feeding the ducks, Kiba couldn't quite remember his name but he did remember that, that man had hand raised the ducklings there and over the years he watched those duckling grow up to be fully grown ducks.

So it was no surprise to Kiba that one day the ducks wouldn't return to the man, they were fully grown ducks capable of surviving with out the man, Kiba sat there on the lake watching as the ducks were ignoring the man's calls, the man who personally hand raised the duckling was growing angry that the ducks were swimming leisurely instead of paddling towards him, something they had always done once he arrived. Letting his anger get the best of him the man began throwing pebbles at the ducks hoping to get their attention, after about half an hour a police officer came and claimed that he had gotten a call about a man trying to kill some ducks.

The man, embarrassed about the miscommunication, explained to the officer that he had simply been trying to get their attention, he wasn't trying to cause them any harm since they were ducks he hand raised himself. After that the police officer let the man off and left.

But the point that Kiba was trying to get to is that the busybody old folks that live in the apartments hovering nicely over the park never missed anything that happens.

They see everything that happens at the park.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Shino and Kiba were not too surprised to find numerous ANBU agents already securing Sarutobi Park, the last place Hinata was seen at.

"What do you think Shino, will the pigs lets us in and help search?" asked Kiba with a disgusted face glancing at the ANBU agents who were using police dogs, trying futilely to pick up a scent. Shino knew quite well that Kiba had a natural disliking for higher authorities.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask but I think they'll probably say no. ANBU are very thorough with their work, their captain Itachi Uchiha is known for his intuitive skills in finding criminals like the one who took Hinata, but I say we ask if they've found anything."

Shino strode stiffly towards the scene followed by an edgy Kiba. They walked the moist trail until they arrived at the blazing yellow police line.

"This place is off limits boys." Came a gruff voice from an ANBU agent. He scrutinized Kiba and Shino with suspicious eyes. "Move along"

Kiba was about to retort back with a nasty comment about the man's mother but was stopped by a deep lucid voice.

"Shino Aburame?"

The infamous ANBU captain walked up gracefully towards the young duo with a calm face.

"You just reported her gone a few days ago Mr. Aburame, her father has called us and informed us about the situation as well, please be patient we don't know what's going on and we're working with a running clock boys I'm going to have to ask you not to come bothering my officers" drawled Itachi. He gave the officer a significant look that sent him off with the other men who were mapping out the area.

"And what do you expect us to do, wait idly, you are not in a position to turn down help" murmured Shino, his cool face hardened under those dark spectacles.

Itachi looked at the boys with interested eyes, as if he were holding something back, then he told them in a most calm and serene voice.

"Listen here Inuzuka and Aburame, we've already deployed the top men for this search. I have personally handpicked my squad to gather evidence, so yes I _am_ in the position to turn down who ever I want, if you interfere anymore in this investigation I will have you arrested. Now step away from the police line an allow me to do my job."

Kiba's eyes flared up with ferocious fire and held up his fist as if he were about to pounce on the arrogant captain.

"Who the hell gave you the fucking right to tel—"

"Kiba. We shouldn't stand here and argue, Mr. Uchiha makes a point, we should let the man do his job. Let's go."

Shino retreated away from the police line peering at Kiba over his dark spectacles. His request was final but Kiba had understood what he was saying. If they couldn't aid the cause in the daylight then what other choice than to search for Hinata below the eyes of the law.

Kiba and Shino strode to the outskirts of the park where very few people ever trotted on, they came upon a bridge in which murky waters trickled and gurgled under and then they began speaking.

"I'm worried Shino, if the kidnapper had wanted money wouldn't he have left a ransom note, or at least try contacting the cops to tell them his demands. I'm worried, this guy took her for a completely different reason, he doesn't want money, Hinata is in serious danger."

"I know Kiba, but I don't believe he would kill her, if he wanted her dead than there are numerous ways to kill a person with out resorting to kidnapping. I would think it's safe to assume that Hinata is not dead."

Kiba's face stiffened, his countenance fell into sorrow and mourn. "I can't help but think the worst."

Shino looked over the bridge in condolence and sighed. "I know exactly what you mean, when I imagine Hinata crying or alone, with no escape…" Shino stopped speaking and straightened his back. Someone was approaching them, an elderly man walking a short pudgy dog.

"Why hello there young whippersnappers, are you having a good day?" the man's face was severed in wrinkles, folds upon folds, crease upon crease. His short stubby dog had just as many wrinkles. The old man's polite speech was something a bit foreign to the two young teens that have grown in a society where proper manners were somewhat lost.

Shino greeted the old man while Kiba gave a polite grunt.

The old man continued on his walk straight towards where the ANBU agents were searching, it would be pointless to walk all the way there only to get turned back so Kiba took it as his duty to forewarn the man about the ANBU agents.

"Hey old man, there's a bunch of ANBU over there, if you go there they're just going to send you back."

The old man raised his droopy brows and scratched his head in a curious manner.

"Actually I was going over there to talk to them, I've been hearing a lot about that poor little Hyuuga getting kidnapped and I thought that maybe if I told the police what I saw that they might find her. Bless her heart, her parents must be so frightened, that young girl is the same age as my grandbaby, only seventeen, I saw her photo in the Television and I recognized her, you see I live in those there apartments and while I was watching the youngin's get out of school I glanced on a confrontation between a small group of girls, I didn't quite see the whole thing but I remember that they left the poor girl unconscious I was about to get my coat to see if I could help her but then I saw a young man go up to her and help. Well at least I thought he was helping, he might have been that there kidnapper that everyone's been talking about."

Kiba's eyes opened widely in shock. "What did the guy look like?!"

The elderly man burrowed his pruned brows together in concentration, "Well you see youngin' I didn't get a good look at him, alls I remember is that he was a young man maybe a year or two older than you, you see my vision ain't what it used to be so I couldn't get a good look at his face but his hair was very dark. Please excuse me little ones I better have a talk with the ANBU captain before it gets too dark. Yashiro ain't too fond of strangers so it's best if we hurry along. Good bye."

The two young teens gazed at each other with open eyes as they watched the back of the old man disappear.

That small piece of evidence that the man had just given them would be the key to finding out who the kidnapper was.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx

Hinata rubbed her neck trying to soothe the aching of Sasuke's bite. He didn't exactly draw out blood when he bit her but none the less she could feel the accumulating effects of a bruise.

She sat silently on his bed watching as he was picking out some of his clothes for her to wear.

Her first attempt of an escape ended miserably but the thought of escaping never once left her mind. Yet Hinata was no idealist, she knew that getting a hold of keys now would be an even more difficult task than it was, yet still the opportunity was there, she just needed to find it.

She looked at the small digital clock near his bed and read 8:13 p.m. it was still quite early. Thoughts of her friends and family passed into Hinata's mind. She wondered if everyone thought she was dead. Was her father mourning for her, even though he was somewhat strict she still missed him a lot, as a young girl he had always been there holding her hand, guiding her down a rough path that would lead to success.

Kiba and Shino also passed into her thoughts; she wondered if her beloved friends were worried about her, and what about Naruto? What was that happy-go-lucky boy doing while she was missing, knowing him he was probably running around frantically.

Then there was Neji, what was he doing? If she was announced dead he would inherit the Hyuuga fortune and be her successor, it was always a dream of his to become something great, perhaps her absence would be more of a benefit to him than a worry.

So many thoughts were running up and down her head.

"Hinata here's your clothes"

Her abductor's lucid voice broke her fretting mind like glass. She looked up to his face to see him looking at her strangely.

"Why are you crying?" his voice was curious and soft.

She hadn't even noticed, her cheeks were wet; she gasped slightly and wiped them away with a hasty hand.

"A girl shouldn't be ashamed to cry. It's in their nature to cry, us guys like to keep our emotions back, it's in our nature, that's why we need girls to cry for us. So go ahead and cry"

Hinata stubbornly continued to wipe her tears until her eyes were completely dry. "Don't tell me what to do" she murmured. "This is your entire fault to begin with, why couldn't you fall in love with someone else. It's not fair, you know everything about me but I hardly know a thing about you. You call this kind of relationship love."

Sasuke smiled childishly at her, delight illuminating his eyes. "So you want to know about me huh, does this mean that you're beginning to love me?"

Hinata bit her lip holding back a whisper, she was afraid to answer him. What would the consequences be if she answered no? Would he snap and get angry at her?

DING DONG

Both Hinata's and Sasuke's heads turned at the sound of the door bell. His gaze immediately turned to hers in a grave stare, as if he were daring her to make a move.

"Take your clothes and get dressed, I'll be right back."

DING DONG

DING DONG

His childish smile faded completely and a deathly face emerged, one that Hinata dared not disobey. Sasuke got up and strode to his door unlocking it with his key, as he slipped out of the door he gave her a final look one that said if-you-want-to-keep-your-chastity-you-better-behave.

She took the clothes, silent as a mouse, and tiptoed towards the door pressing her ear against the cool wood trying to listen to what was happening outside.

She couldn't hear much, Sasuke had purposefully turned on the TV drowning out whatever words that were being communicated between him and the unknown guest.

After a few minutes of futilely trying to listen to what was going on Hinata gave up and began undressing, removing her kidnapper's garments and tossing them carelessly across the room, not caring whether she was making a mess. She stripped until she was in her undergarments, she was still wearing the same bra from the day when she was taken, it was getting dirty and it smelled rather strange.

Hinata was getting a bit worried about her personal hygiene, she was beginning to smell like a man, and though she took her showers regularly it was very different from her usual baths. For one, she has to use the masculine shampoo and conditioner that Sasuke uses, as a girl it hurt her pride to smell like a man, and another problem was the fact that she only had one bra, underwear could be compensated by simply wearing his boxers, but a bra was a female necessity. This man just doesn't seem to understand that.

Hinata stood there in her underwear glaring at her bra, hoping that perhaps if she believed hard enough it would magically clean itself. But her concentrated thinking was interrupted when she heard the tumblers to the bedroom door unlock.

Hinata 'eeped' and quickly tried to put on her clothes before Sasuke opened the door, but it was already too late. He entered the room with his jaw slightly opened at her appearance.

"Turn around! Don't look, I'm still undressed!" she instinctively crossed her arms around her chest and faced her back towards him in modest chastity.

She peeked over her shoulder to find Sasuke eyeing her up and down with very interested eyes.

"No, actually I like the view from here, don't mind me continue getting dressed." He smugly crossed his arms behind his head in a laid back manner and continued eyeing her with a wild and feral aura.

Hinata too embarrassed to respond jumped towards his bed and hid under the covers then from there she dexterously maneuvered her legs in the shorts and slipped on the shirt in a matter of forty-five seconds, neatly hidden in the sanctity of the covers.

"Aww, shows over?" Sasuke smirked and dragged her out from under the cover. "What are you so shy about; lovers should know each others bodies from the inside out."

He enveloped his arms around her and emitted a sensual growl from his chest.

"Hey, l-l-l-let go of m-me." Hinata was nervous, his previous attack on her earlier had already disturbed her mind and adding another one wouldn't make the feeling any better.

She pushed him away with shaky arms.

"Who was at the door?" she questioned, hoping to change his mood in a different direction.

Sasuke's playful aura suddenly shattered, his face was as cold as stone and his soft features were carved like marble.

"Hostages should learn to keep their thoughts on themselves instead of others"

His response was cold, it was the first time Hinata had ever heard him call her a 'hostage' and his tone was terribly frightening.

She guessed that the look on her face might have softened him up because a second later the playful smile returned on his face as if he weren't demonic just a few moments ago.

Scared that he might attack her again she changed the subject again into a subject that seriously needed to be discussed.

"I want underwear" she blurted.

Sasuke's playful smile transformed into an inquisitive smirk. "What are you talking about; the boxers I gave you are perfectly fine."

Hinata blushed and tried explaining. "N-no I'm not talking about b-b-boxers, I've been wearing the same bra and I need a clean one to wear." She looked at him with daringly scolding eyes, on the outside she probably looked brave but inside she was shaking like a leaf hoping he wouldn't do something strange for her request.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in acknowledgment and pondered on her demand. Buying woman's lingerie would bring suspicious questions, but on the other hand perhaps he should prohibit her from wearing one in the first place. He wouldn't mind having her walk around wearing a thin shirt without a bra, actually that seemed like a better idea than bending to her request.

"If you don't want to be wearing a dirty undergarment then don't wear one at all." His response was blunt and caused Hinata's jaw to drop.

"Y-you… I… but… I" she was at a loss for words.

"The problem here isn't that I _won't_ get one but rather that I _can't_, do you expect me to go to a _woman's_ store and buy _women's_ underwear. Hinata perhaps you may not have realized this but I am a _man_, I do have pride."

Hinata crossed her arms at his egotistical logic. "You're just a sick man who wants to take away all my comforts. If you think that you can hide me with out raising suspicion then you're very wrong. Women have needs that can't be ignored."

Sasuke smiled foolishly and quickly answered with "I'm well aware of your needs; if you want sex then I'm ready any time you are."

Hinata flinched badly at the mention of intercourse and jumped several feet away from him eyes full of fear.

"Who said anything about that! I'm talking about other stuff, like what are you going to do when I'm on my period, do you expect me to sit on the toilet for four days straight."

Sasuke's juvenile smirk disappeared and he looked at her with blank eyes.

_Shit, I didn't think about that._

Sasuke thought deeply about his predicament, he thought he had planned everything through, when he followed her he always took caution about not being seen, when he kidnapped her he carried her concealed by the leafy trees in the park, he even made sure all his doors were constantly locked, he even bought more clothes (clothes that he would likely wear so that nobody questioned him) for her to wear. But he hit a snag, he didn't take into consideration the fact that girls had a bloody problem every month, one that Sasuke surely couldn't ignore, a bra is one thing, but this monthly problem is something that needs tending to.

_Fuck. _

He looked at Hinata, she had a hopeful smile on her face. She knew that she had him cornered, she had the advantage now. Sasuke grew frustrated at her smugness, he didn't like losing.

"Hmm, well sitting on a toilet doesn't sound like a bad idea." He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his bed as if the conversation were over. "It's not like I'm going to risk buying something that might take you away from me. I'm sure you understand, right love?"

Hinata's hopeful face dropped.

Sasuke took her hand and sat her on his lap, embracing her petite body with gluttonous greed. He could tell that she was upset, but he also knew that she was scared, she dared not talk back to him.

"It's getting late Hinata, do you want to sleep on my bed tonight?"

He changed the subject in a flash.

He asked her as if she had a choice, though it was meant to sound like a request his tone made it sound like a demand. Hinata hypnotically followed him into his bed, completely numb to the sirens that were shrieking in her head. It's not like his hand would let go anyways.

She wanted to continue fighting, she had almost gained an advantage, a biological advantage, one that could save her, but it was already late, and her back ached from sleeping on the floor. She disliked this man deeply, yet at the moment his warm hands actually felt nice against her clammy hand.

"You said you'd do anything to make me happy, why can't you just let me go" she whispered.

He brought the covers over their bodies silently and wrapped his arms around her waist in a crushing embrace.

"Because I love you, I want you to think of no one else but me, when you smile I want to be the only person to see it, when I kiss you I want to captivate you completely, when I touch you I want to feel the chills creep on your skin."

He pressed himself tighter against her, to the point where Hinata was seeing dots.

"You're just selfish." She snorted, "To completely monopolize someone until they're forced to see only you, that's just selfish"

Sasuke smirked and cooed back. "Name a person who's in love and isn't selfish"

Hinata sighed in annoyance and tried squirming out of his bear-like embrace. "You're holding me too tight, I can't even breathe" she wheezed.

"Stop moving" he retorted, slightly loosening his grip.

It was quiet for a moment the abductor and the hostage lying silently on the bed.

"Was the person at the door a friend of yours?" Hinata's curiosity got the best of her and she unknowingly blurted it out.

Sasuke unconsciously cradled her body closer to his and suckled on her neck, earning a stiff gasp from Hinata.

"Should you really be worrying about that, aren't you afraid the big bad kidnapper might take advantage of you, I mean, I have you right here in my arms with no escape, what if I suddenly got in the mood to do something naughty."

Hinata tensed up, she impaled her nails into his arms daring him to advance. "Then I'd rather sleep on the flo—"

But before she could finish her sentence Sasuke sprung on top of her and crashed his lips on her with a feral kiss. The whole thing took her by surprise that she didn't even have to react. Her breath was caught in her throat, trapped between his lips. His arms were incased on both sides of her head giving her the feeling that she was caged.

"It's too late for that now; you're not in a position to be arguing with a _starving_ man."

Hinata caught her breath, she felt him thrust himself against her leg, and his eyes looked ravenous, as if he were ready to consume her. A wild beast.

Her eyes grew big and she frailly covered her face with her arms, trying miserably to create a wall between herself and this demon.

"D-don't!" she pleaded.

Sasuke nibbled on her lips teasingly and whispered sultrily. "Don't what? Don't stop?"

Hinata held back her fear by choking down her sobs. "D-d-don't" But no matter how hard she tried the tears forcibly streaked down, as if escaping from a terrible fate.

Sasuke sighed in a horse voice and increased the space between their bodies. "I was just joking, you don't have to worry Hinata, if you don't want me doing anything I won't. I don't want you to be scared around me."

He dismounted and fell next to her on the left side of the bed. He cradled her shaking body in his lean sinewy arms and shushed her to sleep.

"Go to sleep Hostage, that's an order."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Itachi Uchiha got back to the ANBU headquarters extremely agitated; he had just giving the news media an update on the case which wasn't much to begin with. He had only one lead which came from an old man who claimed that he saw the Hyuuga being taken away by a man aging from sixteen to twenty with dark hair.

The suspect was completely obvious now, at first he didn't want to accept it. It was too far fetched, but his suspicion had already been fired up when he was at his house.

Sasuke was likely the person to have taken Hinata.

It was well known to Itachi that Sasuke took no interest in other women not because he was queer, but because Sasuke's heart had already been consumed by some one else, but he would have never guessed it would be the seventeen year old Hyuuga heiress. Sasuke had no job giving him the perfect opportunity to learn everything he could about her; he even had access to ANBU files telling him everything he needed to know about Hinata Hyuuga.

But Itachi wasn't entirely sure he was right, so when he heard the strange noises coming from Sasuke's room he immediately played the fool and gave Sasuke the benefit of the doubt. Yet now it was ultimately clear, Sasuke fit the description given by the elder man.

Would Sasuke hurt her though? What exactly is he doing to her? But the most important question on Itachi's mind was.

Should he arrest his only brother or allow his madness to continue and ignore the pleas of the Hyuuga?

* * *

**The whole undergarment part might have seemed a bit random but I thought about it from a logical point of view and realized that it does actually make sense and will possibly be used as a foreshadowing for some upcoming chapters, and as for the person at the door, well I'm going to keep that a nice little secret until I feel it appropriate to tell you. Muwahahahahaha…. Erm, yes. **

**I want to apologize especially to Becca, readers if it weren't for the scolding from his girl you guys would probably have had to wait until this weekend to receive this chapter. Thanks for the reminder Becca. **

**Oh and another thing, I've gotten a request to add some lemon (yummy) to the story, I personally don't mind writing lemons nor am I against it. But if I were to add a lemon I would have to change the rating (not that I mind doing that either) but since this story is written for you, the readers, I would like to confirm it to be okay for me to change the rating to M. If a large majority has a problem with it then I'll keep the rating the same and write the lemons seperately and email it to you if you wish to read it, but also I won't be moving the plot rapidly fast all for the sake of a lemon. If I do write one then I am going to have it fit with the main storyline and not just write random smex. So please if you have a problem with changing the rating of the story go ahead and tell me I'm very understanding towards people who don't think highly of lemons or any other of the citrus groups. **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (I have always admired the ability to bite off more than one can chew and then chew it. -William DeMille)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well. I'm not going to beat around the bush. I was simply way too busy to write this chapter hence the reason why it took this long to update. I have a complex schedule guys, every morning I get up at 5:30 a.m. and I don't actually get to school until around 8. My teachers are cruel and merciless and almost every night I always have something to do for homework. I've got two young nieces that I have to take care of (one being one year old and the other was born last month September the 26****th****) so yea I am going to use that as an excuse. Please be patient with me, I'm just a feeble Black Sheep and Misery loves to taunt me constantly. **

**Well anyways. On to the chapter I suppose. Please forgive any of the grammar mistakes that I've made, its 1a.m. right now and my vision isn't at its best. **

Chapter Six: Dreadful Decisions

**

* * *

**

Itachi Uchiha paced in his office completely flustered by the idea that his younger brother kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress to the largest corporation in Konoha.

The very idea sounded absurd.

Perhaps he had been wrong, there were many holes in his theory, there are numerous dark haired teens in Konoha, but how many had access to files on almost every citizen in the city?, but there is also the fact that Sasuke isn't the type to go to such lengths for a woman, but then again he is notorious for getting what he wants no matter how unreachable it could be, and Hinata Hyuuga certainly qualifies as an almost unreachable object.

What to do…

He needs more vital facts, now if he could just get solid, unmistakable evidence, like a strand of her hair on his clothes, or if Itachi himself saw her in his house, that would be extremely suffice.

But Sasuke is a sharp man, if he knew that Itachi knew then he could do something drastic and right now Itachi really just wanted to know if the victim is hurt or dead.

The ANBU captain sat down on the seat with a heavy sigh, he leaned back on his chair allowing it to creak and moan under his weight. The leather aroma littered the office like incense, calm and soothing to his nose.

After a while of thinking Itachi fixed his posture and decided on careful procedure to hand his situation.

Watch Sasuke carefully.

Look for evidence suggesting he kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga.

Then… if push comes to shove plan the fake death of Hinata Hyuuga, no one would ever know that his younger brother is Konoha's largest madman, even if the Hyuuga is suffering under Sasuke's insanity, no one will ever hear about it.

Itachi Uchiha will not let the clan's name be soiled.

Besides this is the first case in which Itachi has actually been excited to unveil.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"_It has been two weeks already and there has been no word of Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation in Konoha, though the ANBU unit has searched frivolously there has been no update to her kidnapping. According to ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha most possible suspects are black haired males ranging from twenty to as young as sixteen. If Hinata Hyuuga isn't found in the next month the city of Konoha will have to officially close the case and assume the worst possible scenario for Hinata Hyuuga, being that she has been murdered, in which case ANBU will be called off and Konoha's Black Squad will take over and search for her body. An interview with Hiashi Hyuuga has shown that he has not given up faith in his beloved daughter's life; he is willing to offer a five hundred thousand dollar reward to anyone who has any information concerning either Hinata Hyuuga or her whereabouts, he said in his speech released in a press conference earlier , quote "I just want my daughter back safe and sound…"_

Sasuke turned off the TV in an indifferent sigh.

Two weeks have past by and the media has gone crazy with Hinata's kidnapping. Itachi has been agitated lately; Sasuke suspected something in his brother's behavior, Itachi has either suspected him already or has delayed the fact that Sasuke has become the cities biggest psycho since Madara the Maimed.

He stared into his room where Hinata was currently sitting on the toilet, she was not too

happy to find that her monthly problem had finally come and was even more upset to hear that she'd have to spend the next four days sitting down on the toilet until it stopped.

Of course Sasuke hadn't truly meant it when he said that she'd be sitting on the toilet for four days but he was in a bind now, he knew that he should suck up his manly pride and buy her feminine toiletries, but his stubborn ego was stopping him.

"_How the hell am I going to buy those things?...Maybe I should steal some from Mother, she should still have those… oh wait, don't women her age stop that by then… shit… what to do, what to do…"_

Sasuke rubbed his chin in pondering thought. He did have an option but that was something just as dangerous as going down the street with a sign wearing 'I kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga', but still it was a safe option. Sasuke would have to resort to that. Buy them himself and use the excuse that it was for an unknown girlfriend, it would shatter his male ego but he'd rather lose that than have Hinata be angry with him.

He lifted himself off the couch and trotted to his room.

"Hinata?" he knocked softly on the bathroom door and opened it to a flustered Hinata boiling with blush and embarrassment.

"Just because I can't get up from here doesn't mean that you can just barge in. What do you want you selfish piece of trash?! Just wait until my period stops I swear when they find me I'm going to send you to the worst jail in this city, you'll wish you never saw me again. Y-y-you…" Hinata bit her lip in anger and turned her head away from Sasuke, tears were streaming down her eyes from the frustration, she wanted to stretch her legs and throw a few punches his way. But she couldn't, why? Because she was bending over hissing in pain due to the wretched cramps tearing and ripping through her lower stomach.

"Hey are you okay, do you want to take some aspirin?" questioned Sasuke.

Hinata bit down on her lip in silence breathing in and out in deep shallow breaths. "N-n-no, I'm f-f-fine."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head, "Well I'm going to leave for about an hour, I left you some water and aspirin and if you get hungry there's going to be a plate of food right here."

Hinata flinched several times from the pain surging through, stabbing and ripping her inner flesh. "Just leave me alone, y-y-you stupid…" and yet again Hinata couldn't finish her sentence from her visible pain.

Sasuke closed the door in guilt and locked the door behind him.

Hinata who was doubled over immediately lifted her head when she heard the door close and sat down in a normal position.

"Finally he left…" she sighed.

She stretched her arm to where the aspirin was and sniffed it to see if it smelled strange, not that she was worried he would drug her but simply as a precaution. Sensing that it was fine she swallowed the pills and chugged down the water.

She played the martyr to try and get rid of him, ever since she started her monthly problem Hinata had suddenly thought of a brilliant idea.

Hence Hinata devised a plan, if she were to let her abductor believe that she finally accepted him then he would most likely give her more freedom, and once she gained his trust completely she could run away from him.

All she had to do was make him believe that she's in love with him.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hiashi Hyuuga walked into his daughter's room quietly. Perhaps if he stared long enough Hinata would suddenly appear, she'd make him tea like she always did and plead to him to tell stories of her late mother, just like she had always done.

But Hinata wasn't there; she was taken away by a devil, someone who didn't want money, someone who looked at her and saw a victim instead of an innocent teenage girl.

Who would take his Hinata? His first born child, his milky eyed daughter?

Hiashi stood tall and proud in her room, not once did he leave a single thing out of place, when she returned everything should be as it was before she was gone.

But how long would that be?

He had spoken many times with the ANBU captain, Itachi Uchiha, but two weeks have gone by and not even a strand of hair could lead them to her, the rain that's poured has washed away any evidence of her scent.

Hiashi walked to her bed and nestled the patterns zigzagging all over her comforters.

He admitted he had probably failed as a father, he was always too quiet, he never told her he loved her or hug her everyday like a real father should. Business had done that to him, he expressed his feelings with quiet smiles and intense stares, he knew Hinata understood but he should have been more fatherly to her. Now all he has left is Hanabi, and even now he still can't be a good father because he must look for Hinata, Hanabi understands, Neji understands. They are all worried to their stomachs for Hinata.

"Uncle…"

Hiashi tore his eyes off Hinata's bed only to see Neji's blurred form, he had unconsciously been crying, how weak of him.

"Uncle, I'm going to go out with a few of my friends, don't wait up for me." Neji not once looked at Hiashi in the face, as Hinata's cousin he had taken the hardest blow, he was always fond of Hinata, he had been there when Hiashi couldn't.

Hiashi was suffereing a salted wound, but Neji, Neji was bleeding to death and he could he him withering before his eyes, going out with his friends had become more of a distraction, something to keep his mind off Hinata. A wise thing to do for a suffering soul.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata sat there for forty minutes, doing absolutely nothing.

Then she heard a knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hinata, I'm coming in."

She tensed up hearing his voice and prepared for his appearance. She should start her plan as soon as possible, the faster she can gain his trust the quicker she can leave.

Sasuke stepped in the bathroom with a small bag; it was obvious by its contents that it was filled with female necessities.

"Give me the bag" she blurted, too happy to even care that she looked ridiculous stretching out her hand unable to move from her seat.

She snatched the plastic bag away from him and held it close to her body in a protective manner.

"A nice Thank You would be appreciated; it's not easy getting those." Huffed Sasuke, his face was pink from embarrassment and his countenance was scrunched up like a child.

Hinata held back a cheeky smile at his juvenile face.

Sasuke seeing her twitchy smile lifted his lip in a near snarl.

"I'm so glad that you're happy because getting those comes at a price. Put them on and meet me in the bedroom, I've got a little surprise waiting for you" smirked Sasuke.

Hinata's cheeky smile automatically fell and gaped at his retreating figure as he left the bathroom closing the door with a small click.

Hinata took out the toiletries and put them in their proper place. She stood up from the toilet giving her legs a much needed stretching.

She then walked hesitantly towards the bathroom door holding on to its handle with a nervous hand. She twisted it open and stared into the dark blank bedroom, she could see Sasuke's silhouette on the bed, but other than that nothing else.

"Come here" he spoke. His voice was deep and husky, it sent chills up and down Hinata's spine.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, uneasy about the tense atmosphere in the room.

"I'm not going to say it again, Come. Here"

Scared at wits end by his tone she gaudily walked towards his figure until she came face to face, his features were more visible and the dim lights illuminated off his skin like glowing silver, his lips were set in a fox like smile and he whispered in a sultry voice.

"Kiss me"

Hinata took a few steps back from him, her milky eyes were the size of saucers and she covered her mouth as if he had just uttered a filthy word.

"W-what?"

Sasuke stayed completely still from his sitting position on the bed, he looked at her with charcoal eyes, mischievous emeralds glinting with want.

"This isn't a negotiation." He held out his hand inviting her closer to him. "It's an order"

His body was completely still, he was looking at her with wild eyes, but at the same time his eyes were tame. This time he wanted her to make the first move. He was testing her.

Yet all that Hinata could think about was how he was a danger to all women everywhere, his glimmering crimson eyes where equal to Sirens' songs, his pheromones could drive a queer woman straight, and his skin glowed like diamonds and shattered the darkness in the room like lightning.

There were names for men like this; he was the kind of man that even Succubae could not seduce.

So naturally Hinata fell for his feral aura, she walked closer to his outstretched arms, completely ensnaring herself in his vine-like grip

"Do it" he whispered. "_Kiss me_"

She unconscious came closer to him, her breath was hot; she was only a paper's width away until she finally met his scorching lips. But before she even had the chance to realize that she was kissing the man who kidnapped her she was forcibly pressed tightly against him.

"Good" he murmured. He captivated her lips, exploring her mouth like a savory treat, nibbling on her lips until they got sore and swollen. Rubbing his thumb around her waist in sensual circles until her breath was out. She dug her nails in his arm trying to release herself from him but then she remembered that she was supposed to act like she loved him, so she continued the kiss, allowing his expert lips to ravish her senseless.

That is until he broke their kiss, locking his eyes with hers. "Hinata how about I make a deal with you?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke with disbelieving eyes; she couldn't believe she actually kissed him. She didn't even listen to what he had said because of the shock going through her head.

"If you agree to our deal I'll let you send one letter to your family, how does that sound?"

Hinata heard him mention her family and suddenly every cell in her body was alive and awake, her face felt like it was dipped in cold water and suddenly she was extremely alert.

"What did you say? Do you mean that?"

Sasuke locked his arms around her waist and nodding his head in a devilish smile. "Of course I mean it. So do you want to hear the deal?"

Hinata jumped on her toes taking in exaggerated breaths. "Yes! Yes! Tell me what do to"

Sasuke tilted his head back in thought, his brows were knitted together as if he were concentrating on a difficult concept. "I know that right now you hate me for taking you away, but I want you to give me a chance to prove what a nice guy I am. I want to take you outside and let you breath, I don't want to trap you here like some animal. But I'm not stupid Hinata, you will try to escape if that happens. So here is the deal, next week I'm going to take you somewhere, it will mostly be the two of us but if we meet other people I'm going to set some rules. If this whole thing goes well I'll allow you to write a letter to your family, of course I'm going to limit the things you can write about, but other than that you can write your farewells."

Hinata stopped jumping up and down.

"You're going to let me outside?"

Sasuke rubbed his chin as if he was doubting his own words and murmured. "Yes, but remember there are going to be some ground rules."

Hinata stared at him deeply. "And if I behave I can really write a letter to my family?"

Sasuke stood up and paced around the room. "Yes, but here's another thing, if by any chance you upset me during any of the times we're outside not only will I ban you from ever contacting your family but I will make it extremely clear to any person searching for you that Hinata Hyuuga was brutally murdered by a madman. I would like to remind you that I have the clothes you came here with and it would be extremely simple to forge your death and completely erase your existence from Konoha, screw this up and you will forever be known as the murdered heiress, whose body was never found, catch my drift? Right now in the publics eyes you are still 'missing' but I can easily change that to 'murdered' by throwing your clothes in a murky river and letting the police take it from there."

Hinata stared at him with narrow eyes, she clenched her fist in anger and bit down on her lip holding back nasty remarks, right now she just wanted to focus on the positives, behave on this little outing and she will be able to write to her family, she can tell them how brave she's being and how much she misses them, all of the important things.

Sasuke looked at her face and took her hand in his own; his eyes were strangely full of understanding and sympathy.

"I know how much you miss your family, you call out their names when you sleep sometimes."

Hinata snatched away her hand from his as if she had just been shocked, she was angry at how easy he could read her, as if she was a book or some sort of map. She was embarrassed that the man that took her away from her happiness was trying to 'comfort' her, how insolent, how arrogant. How dare he. She wouldn't be calling out her family if she were at her own home.

"Okay, I agree, I'll follow all your rules for this outing; I won't talk to anyone but you. But in return you better allow me to write to my family."

Sasuke grinned childishly, his nose crinkled in humor and he grabbed her arms.

"We'll be leaving this weekend."

Hinata swallowed the giggle that was about to erupt from her mouth, his face was extremely childish, he looked as if he were in a grand toy store.

Sasuke noticed her muffled laughter and rejoiced marvelously.

_This escape from Konoha will be perfect, no one will bother us and Hinata and I can finally bond without any interruptions. Staying in Konoha right now is too dangerous, if Itachi caught even the slightest whiff that I am involved with Hinata I'm going to have one hell of a problem._

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Neji has the ANBU said anything yet?" Shikamaru's hollow voice erupted the awkward silence, Neji's group of friends decided to meet and search for Hinata on their own.

Ever since Kiba and Shino came up to them with evidence pertaining towards the kidnapper's description every one of her friends wanted to help and find her.

"No, Captain Uchiha doesn't have a single lead. He keeps claiming that there are numerous suspects and he'd need more evidence to narrow it down. He also thinks that Hinata's kidnapper is most likely someone she knew or some sort of family friend, he says that's the profile for most kidnappers, they usually stalk or follow their hostages for a while before they actually kidnap."

Shikamaru burrowed his brows together and focused on the information. "Yes, that's actually true, most kidnappers have had contact with their victims before, it's not usually something spontaneous, Hinata's kidnapper is mostly likely some sort of stalker or even a friend of hers."

"That's fucking bullshit Nara. Hinata doesn't talk to strangers and if she had a stalker surely either me or Shino would have noticed." Barked Kiba.

"Don't yell at Shikamaru Kiba, if Hinata had a stalker then it would have been hard for anyone to notice, we can't keep tabs on people who look at her every single day." Huffed Ten Ten.

The group containing Ten Ten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Rock Lee, and Naruto sat in a circle, each proposing theories to her kidnapping.

"If we had a more detailed description of the guy this would be so much easier" sigh Shikamaru.

"It shouldn't be that hard, think about it, how many guys from sixteen to twenty with black hair are there in Konoha and Hinata was last seen at Sarutobi Park right? Wouldn't that mean that the kidnapper goes to our school or at least lives near our school, just that fact alone should smash down the number of suspects right?" blurted Naruto.

Several people nodded their heads in agreement to his surprisingly logical reasoning.

"Actually there's a flaw in that Naruto, if in fact the person who kidnapped Hinata was indeed a stalker then it wouldn't necessarily matter where he lived, I think one of the biggest facts that we're missing is the fact that this person _knew_ Hinata. Isn't that unusual for a stranger to know, she is a famous person, the only reason that _we_ know her is because she attends our school, we all know that none of us are allowed into her house because of the strict security her father has."

"Wait I see where you're going with this Shino, you're saying that the person who took Hinata knows how to get pass the security she has around her, like some sort of powerful figure, it could be a co-worker of her dad's or even someone in the ANBU!"

Naruto shook his head. "That's crazy Ten Ten. I know Captain Uchiha's brother, Sasuke. I even went to his house not that long ago and talked to him about getting some information about the case. He told me that Itachi is working like a dog trying to find Hinata. Sasuke knows the ANBU squad like the back of his hand, and he's a good friend on mine, if he tells me that Itachi and all the ANBU are looking for Hinata then that's gotta be true."

The entire group's eyes were on Naruto, their mouths slightly open in shock.

"You know Sasuke Uchiha? How do you know him, I didn't even know that you were his friend"

Naruto leaned forward and stared everyone in their eyes.

"Sasuke and I knew each other when we were kids, we always got into fights and all that jazz, he's only two years older than me but we talk to each other sometimes. I went to his house the other day and tried asking him for help, he doesn't really know much about Hinata but I told him about her and he said that Itachi was narrowing down suspects and doing all this work to find her. I don't think anyone in the ANBU would have taken her."

"So Sasuke Uchiha is a friend of yours, why don't we ask him for help, he can give us files on ex-criminals right?" suggested Kiba.

Naruto scratched his head and pondered on the thought for a moment.

"I'll ask him again for help, he knows that Hinata is a good friend of mine so he'll probably want to find her too"

"Well while Naruto does that why don't we go over to the park one more time, maybe if we let Akamaru sniff some of her clothes he could try to pick up the scent again." Inquired Chouji.

Neji stood up and cross his arms around his chest in an angry manner. "Looking at the park again won't do any good, I saw the ANBU tracking dogs over there days ago, if they had so much as caught a whiff of her scent my family would have been alerted immediately, we should be looking somewhere else around the park, like the thicker parts where few of the people go, I don't think we should waste our time looking over the same places. It's already been two weeks, we need to double our searching efforts, Hinata could be hurt and here we are wasting valuable time searching places where there are obviously no clues!"

Kiba also stood up smashing his hands against a near by wall. "Neji makes a fucking good point. This isn't some scavenger hunt or a Guess Who game, Hinata is somewhere scared and hurt, we can't be here sitting on our asses, there are parts in the park that haven't been touched, the deep forest parts haven't even been so much as looked at yet those are the most likely places where Hinata could have been dragged too, or what about the east side of the park where all the old bridges are, the dumb ass ANBU didn't even consider looking there. Everyday that we spend doing nothing is a day that Hinata could have been found."

Everyone lowered their heads in remorse at Kiba's scolding, they had all been trying persistently hard to find her but everyone was on edge. Kiba was a horrible mess, the only person who could get him to eat was his sister Hana and even still he looked emaciated and sick. Shino, the stereotypical quiet man, had actually begun to become very agitated with everyone and would burst into angry fits during school. Shikamaru had secluded himself to meditating on the case providing extremely insightful points of views, but in return he had taken up a small case of insomnia, he admitted that he wasn't particularly close to Hinata but he was fond of her, she was quiet and polite and never shouted at him.

Everyone was affected one way or another by Hinata's absence.

The only thing going through their minds was to get their friend back.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The only thing going through his mind was to distract everyone else.

"Gekko! What are the reports of ex felons recently released from the state prison? Get me all the males with dark black hair between sixteen and twenty; I also want the files of juveniles from the Minato Juvenile Hall that fall under the same category."

The officer coughed roughly and saluted his captain. "Yes sir."

"Genma! I want all the files of every employee working under the Hyuuga Corporation. Run through workers, their families and anyone who has access to the Hyuuga house ranging between sixteen and twenty, I don't want a single person looked over understand" barked Itachi.

Genma saluted Itachi and trotted off towards the main file frame of the Hyuuga Corporation. "Immediately sir"

Itachi grabbed a handful of papers and strolled towards his office; he dumped the whole load of papers on the floor and threw himself on his chair.

He needed to keep his men busy; while he investigates Sasuke he needs to have all of his squad busy with tedious work.

Sort of like how a magician fools people, have them look at one hand while the other did all the tricks.

Otherwise if they got suspicious he would have to resort to drastic measures. Eventually if he kept insisting that there is no solid piece of evidence the news media would get bored and leave. That is of course if Sasuke was the one who took her in the first place, if it turns out that it isn't Sasuke Itachi would definitely not hesitate to find the real man.

But what if by then would it be too late?

What would happen to Hinata Hyuuga if Itachi was spending his entire valuable time proving (or disproving) Sasuke's innocence?

Itachi could be completely wrong, if Sasuke was innocent then who could have possibly kidnapped Hinata.

But Itachi's intuition was never wrong, he suspected Sasuke and there could be no way that he was incorrect.

"I need to pay Sasuke a little visit."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sasuke sat down in the kitchen watching Hinata scarf down her food. She was no longer allowed free time since that last incident ended miserably but he could still think of a few things to do.

He slowly chewed his food and noticed that Hinata was glancing at him and his food.

This amused him because he purposefully cut down her portion so that she could ask him for his; the face she made when she wanted someone else's food was too adorable to pass up.

"Finished already?" he mused.

She looked at his food with hesitant glutton. Her plate was completely void of any food; she gobbled it up with gusto.

"Am I supposed to wait until your done eating?" she pouted. She focused her eyes on some cabinets to the east of her.

"Did you want some of my food?" he coaxed.

Hinata's eyes shot to his unfinished food and shook her head. "No, I just want to know how long you're going to take to finish eating, its rude to eat too slow you know."

Sasuke chuckled at her response and stabbed his fork into the pile of pasta. "Here eat some"

Hinata crossed her arms and scoffed. "I just ate, I don't want your food" she eyed his plate as if it were the most repulsive thing she had ever seen.

_Grrowll. _Hinata squeezed her stomach, completely red as her stomach growled quite loudly.

"It sounds to me like you can still chow down a little bit more" teased Sasuke.

Hinata turned the chair around completely facing her back towards him. "I'm way too full, and my stomach doesn't even feel that good to begin with."

Sasuke's lips twitched in mischief. "Well now that you talk about it I'm getting sort of full too, maybe I should just throw the rest of the food away and we can do something else."

Sasuke pushed himself back from the chair grabbing his half eaten plate of food and taking it to the garbage.

"You can't just throw it away. That's a huge waste of food" exasperated Hinata. She looked at Sasuke with scolding eyes.

Sasuke smiled with triumph. "So you do want the food after all?"

Hinata blushed madly and frowned crookedly. "I'm tired, I want to go to sleep." She changed the subject completely and looked at him with daring eyes. Eyes that said you-better-not-do-anything.

"I'll just wrap up the food then, and then I'll take you to the room"

Sasuke wrapped his plate in stretched plastic and took out the ring full of keys that were dormant in his pocket.

"Is Kiba the wild haired boy that always talks to you?" he suddenly asked.

Hinata peered at him with suspicious eyes. "Yes, why do you want to know?"

Sasuke tilted his head towards the ceiling as if he were pondering deeply at her question. "I'm just curious, you're always calling him out while you sleep, and he's the only non family name that I've heard you speak so many times."

Sasuke looked at her dead set in the eyes and chuckled slightly. "To tell you the truth I'm jealous. I'm selfish and I want you all to myself. This Kiba seems to be taking my thunder."

Hinata remained silent; she looked at him with indifferent eyes, eyes that didn't understand the true meaning behind his words.

Sasuke unlocked the door to his room and opened it allowing her to enter first.

"Dream about me tonight." He whispered huskily. "I can assure you that that dream will be very memorable."

Hinata blushed at his comment and walked past him ignoring his heated stares.

After a quick trip to the bathroom Hinata laid down on the bed, trying to keep her body as close to Sasuke as possible.

She tried extremely hard to control her mood and temper. If she wanted to convince him that she loved him then she should treat him with kindness.

She twisted her body so that her face and his face were mere centimeters apart, their eyes focused on each others faces, his breath hit her neck like fire, setting her aflame. She touched his neck and brought her lips towards his own.

Then she kissed him.

It was chaste yet she tried to fill it with as much passion as she could with out breaking out into a mad blush.

Sasuke stiffened and stared at her with open eyes, he licked his lips as if testing to see if what he had just experienced was real. Did his beloved hostage willingly kiss him on her own accord?

He arrogantly tightened his grip around her as if insuring his claim over her body.

He then nestled his face in her soft shoulder and muttered. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Once this whole kidnapping phase passes by we'll be able to live together. It's only a matter of time now, don't worry they'll give up quickly."

Hinata held back a frightened face and turned her body away from his completely.

_If that's true then that means I'm on a time limit, how long will it take for everyone to forget me and abandon me_?

Hinata bit down on her lip to the extant where she almost drew blood.

_I need a better plan to escape. If the timing is right I could escape during the outing, but if I mess up I can kiss my chances of ever being found good bye. It's all in the Fates hands now_.

And with that Hinata skittishly went to sleep.

Hostage and Abductor.

Lion and a Lamb.

Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

**Again obviously if you've noticed my updating pattern the next update might take a little while, I **_**will**_** be trying people, okay. I absolutely love writing but it's simply that Time is conspirating with my Muse so whenever I get inspiration for an idea I'm usually doing homework or I'll be in class. **

**By the way, it's okay if you get angry with me for not updating. Hint: Becca. Hint. I'm extremely grateful for your apology because to tell you the truth I was a bit shocked by your angry review. I don't like getting my readers upset so when I read a review where you guys are upset and frustrated I get angry with myself also. But please be patient with me, I'm taking some difficult classes with even more difficult teachers and I can't even relax when I get home because there's always a baby crying for food or to be changed, my sister is a young mother so she needs my help a lot. So please bear with me. **

**Also another note concerning the lemon, I've thought about it over and even though the majority of you guys want it there is still a handful that doesn't want a lemon added. Also people have questioned me about the circumstances with the lemon, trust me I will make a lemon where both the people are willing, I don't write rape lemons, and another side note is that (and I believe I've mentioned this before) the lemon will be much later in my story, right now there is still character development to be worked on and the plot. I won't be changing the rating just yet until I feel the time is right. But well basically my main point is, there are people who don't want to read a lemon and I respect that completely, so I'm still contemplating on the lemon situation. There might be a lemon and there might not be a lemon in this story. **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**p.s. I put in two quotes today because I simply couldn't choose between these two. Tee hee.**

**PLEASE REVIEW("Expecting the world to treat you fairly because you are good is like expecting the bull not to charge because you are a vegetarian."  
- Dennis Wholey (1937-) "In order to keep a true perspective of one's importance, everyone should have a dog that will worship him and a cat that will ignore him."  
- Dereke Bruce)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for being so patient everyone. I haven't updated for about a month but thanks for not giving me any heat about it. As I've said before, and you shall hear this numerous times, school has got me wrapped around a tight leash. I get there before the sun goes up and I usually don't leave until the sun goes down, but anyways on with the story. Please forgive any grammer mistakes. **

Chapter Seven: Stiff Puppies

* * *

Three Weeks after the Kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga. 

Sasuke drove his car leisurely down the muddy dirt road; it was a part of the city hidden by lush open farms which were adjacent to a thick brush of forest.

He looked ahead only to find a large crate in the middle of the road, it was molded with dirt and splintered everywhere with needles of wood. It was bulky and large; its termite infested moldings were breaking apart pathetically.

Sasuke swerved off to the side making careful notes not to clip the crate with his car; he was about to drive off full force when he suddenly noticed something in his rear view mirror.

To his shocking surprise there was actually something moving inside the crate. He skidded to an abrupt stop that was so forceful that he accidentally snapped his neck. He pulled the handled to the car open and stepped out with an unsteady footing.

_What the hell was that?_

He cautiously walked towards the crate with ruby eyes. His steps were hesitant and cautious that is until suddenly he was knocked down on the tar ground. His breath left his lungs with such vigor that he was left dizzy and unfocused.

A large dog was whimpering and slobbering on top off him, its breed was unknown but its fleece was thick, it was littered with mats and bumps of what felt like either tangles or ticks. Its coat was a bizarre color; it took the hue of auburn and cream.

"Get off of me you stupid mutt or I'll skin you and put you on my wall" snarled Sasuke, he grabbed the dog by the scruff of its big barbaric neck and moved it off of him.

The ridiculously large dog barked anxiously and attempted to jump on Sasuke hoping to perhaps lick his scrumptious face, yet before he even got the chance Sasuke stuck out his knee thwarting the dog's attempts by knocking its head back down.

_I hate dogs_

The dog sat down and cocked its head to the side in a puppyish manner; its eyes were grey and watery. The miserable beast had probably seen better days, its muzzle was growing snowy with age and its hip bones jutted out only slightly. Its bizarre coat looked dull and brittle while its paws were worn and blistering.

A poor sight indeed

But oh well it wasn't really Sasuke's problem to worry about, It'd die either way.

He turned his back on it and walked back to his car while wincing terribly by its mournful moaning. Sasuke jerked his head back and glared at the dog, it was still patiently waiting near its crate sticking its head in and out in anxiousness.

Sasuke looked at the dog curiously when suddenly an idea bloomed in his cynical head.

_Was I just about to leave? How could I have been so stupid? This must be some sort of divine intervention, Itachi thinks that I have a dog and look at what type of mongrel I just happen to find on the street. This is perfect_.

Sasuke smiled slyly and walked back towards the dog making a low whistle with his lips.

The dog perked its ears and trampled its paws on the floor as if it were dancing, but it didn't rush to him, as a matter of fact it backed away going closer and closer to the crate.

Sasuke burrowed his brows together and looked inside the crate.

Inside were several puppies.

However among the live puppies there were also numerous dead ones, it was no wonder the large dog looked so emaciate, it had probably spent most of its time trying to keep the live ones alive.

The live pup's eyes were barely open; they were foggy and had a silver hue. He counted the ones that were moving and found that there was one that was lively and whimpering and one that looked like it could die any minute. The rest were stiff and rotting, their soft new born faces were being engorged upon by ants.

Sasuke considered his position and thought that in reality he only needed one dog to prove his innocence; the pups were more of a hindrance. But of course the ruby eyed Uchiha had a heart and knew that these pups wouldn't survive without their mother. He cradled the two live pups in each of his hands and walked back towards his car with mother dog following closely behind.

He'd have to get them back to a healthy condition but that task was manageable, the she-dog only needed a flea bath and the pups just need some milk, the sicker one might not make it but if that happens then it's no loss to him.

After all he only needed one.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata had been locked up in his bedroom for the third day today. Sasuke has refused to let her leave and the isolation was driving her crazy.

She closed her eyes in concentration and tried to visualize what her family looked like, their visages were blurred but none the less they were there. Yet it saddened her in a way, lately when she tried to see her family she couldn't see them, their memories where really faded. She could only see one face clearly and that was the countenance of her abductor, Sasuke.

It made her angry yet at the same time it made her lonely. It seems that she only gets to see him when he's feeding her or letting her use the bathroom. Other than that he locks her in his bedroom and then shuts himself up in the living room.

But the strangest part isn't really her isolation; it was more the noises that she could hear from the other side of the door. She could hear whimpers and she could also hear Sasuke cursing and yelling at something.

She didn't know what he was doing but it made her lonesome.

Isolation is a cruel sickness; it drives you mad for companionship. If loneliness were a wine Hinata would have been drunk by now, she'd accept whoever and whomever, even if it was the very man who caused it all. Perhaps he was the one she wanted the most.

The walls in his room were unbearably plain and blank, the only thing she could do was nap on his bed and play games that she made up on the spot. She needed someone.

She cuddled next to the door trying to hear his voice. It was like a toxin lately, she needed to know he was there; she didn't want to be abandoned.

She held her hand against the cool door and scratched it with her untrimmed nails; they grated against the door smoothly. She did that ritual for a few minutes, she let his voice soothe her aching body it was deep and velvety. It echoed and shook her mind until she burned with fever.

Grating and scratching and clawing until her fingers were blistering. Then when the pain finally sunk in she clenched her fist and wound it in tight ball. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that she couldn't hear his voice anymore.

_When did he leave? Is he just going to leave me here? He can't just leave!_'

Boom! Her fist flew against the hardened door.

"Sasuke" at first her voice was normal, but when she heard no response it grew frantic.

"Sasuke!"

"S-sasuke!"

She smashed her fists against the door with all the power her body could muster. "Don't you dare leave!" she snarled. "Sasuke!!"

She got up ready to ram herself against the door when suddenly it flew open holding a mildly surprised looking Sasuke.

"What did I say about hitting yourself against the door? Do it again I'm going to leave you in here tied up" he threatened.

Hinata looked a bit frightened but the pain of being alone was the greater of two evils. "You didn't answer. You left me in here all alone I can't stand it" she barked.

She was shaking in irritability, the nerve of him to chastise her as if she were the wrong doer. Hinata got up, fist held tightly in her hand, and punched Sasuke maliciously in the face.

He stumbled a few ways to the left holding his cheek as if it were the first time he noticed he had a face. His cheek was red and growing a bit swollen.

However he simply wiped his cheek as if it were just a scratch and stared at her with deadly ruby eyes.

Hinata immediately froze on the spot petrified completely to the bones. She hid her sore hand behind her back. His look was frigid and cold, flakes of snow escaped her breath but she held her ground like she was trained to do.

"Did you just hit me?" he asked.

His face was tilted to the side and his cold eyes bore into her.

Hinata fled to the other side of the room ready to dodge any attempts he would make at her. Her knees were shaking and a cold sweat caressed her back creating more fear in her than before. If he tried anything with her she'd give him another punch to remember her by, it was better than being stuck in the room by her lonesome.

"If you come any closer I'll hit you again." She warned. Her hand was trembling by now and so was her fighting spirit. Sasuke merely raised a brow at her as if she had said the strangest thing in the world.

"Oh really?" he cooed. He not only walked closer to her but he did it leaving himself completely open, he was mocking Hinata by purposefully revealing his vulnerable side, as if daring her to make her punishment even worse.

"Were you really so afraid that I'd leave?" he asked. A childish smile grew on his face and his pink cheek grew a shade pinker.

Hinata hid her face and felt disgusted at how desperate she felt. "You wouldn't answer. I was calling you, I-I-I…"

Hinata looked at him with an embarrassed eye. "You wouldn't answer me." She accused, trying to turn the tables around. "What are you doing, I keep hearing noises"

Sasuke's smile turned to a scowl and he scratched his head, then his face softened up and he glanced at her curiously. "I don't see any harm in showing you, follow me"

He jingled the myriad keys in his hands and locked the door on their way into the living room.

He led her, with a big hand on her back, into the living room, yet before she even stepped into said room he twisted her around holding a handful of her hair turning her head to face him and before she had any chance to realize what was going on he seized her lips.

She had no time to resist, yet surprisingly he was actually quite gentle with her this time, aside from his usual feral and savage kisses this one was caressing and massaged her lips until they were flavored and sore. She rested her hand on his shoulder wanting just a bit more of his warmth for herself.

"You can have me all to yourself if you want." His sentence sounded so arrogant that Hinata forced herself to break their kiss.

He chuckled at her reaction and forced his lips back on hers, pressing her tightly against the wall as if ensnaring her in a trap. He blocked any of her movements by placing his arms around each side of her head. "This one is a punishment for hitting me" he held onto a handful of her hair and drove the kiss even deeper. He could feel her gasping for air between kisses. This was his drug; he was dependant on it and he couldn't be cured. She was his forever, he would follow her to hell and drag her back kicking and screaming if necessary.

Then as quickly as the kiss began it ended just as fast. He separated himself from her and allowed her time to catch her breath.

Sasuke chuckled deeply at her shyness and led her into the living area. She looked some what stunned and dragged her feet slightly.

"Don't get her too excited I don't want her pissing on my floor" he muttered.

Hinata gazed into the living room confused by his statement when suddenly what seemed to be either a small bear or an extremely large dog came bounding towards her, tongue hanging out and ears flapping, whining and whimpering.

Following the elderly dog was a rat sized puppy that looked as if it were barely learning how to walk. It was like watching a new born horse, its paws buckled under its weight and it whimpered and moaned for its mother.

Sasuke held on to her shoulder and pointed to the end of the room. "Heh, that little runt got left behind again."

Hinata peered to the back of the room and gasped as an even smaller pup was laying on a towel whimpering and crying for its sibling. Its weak body fell with every attempt it tried at getting up.

Hinata got up and walked towards it, cooing and petting it until its whimpers faded and subdued.

"Where did you get them?" she asked. The dogs were obviously a mix of some large breed, they were too white to be Saint Bernard and their bone structure was nothing close to a Great Pyrenees. Their coats were thick and coarse and their noses had a slight pink hue to it.

"They were in the road waiting to get themselves slaughtered." He drawled. Sasuke picked up the healthier of the two pups and handed it to Hinata. "Don't get too attached to the runt it's bound to die any day."

The pup in Hinata's hand was healthy and lively, it moved its paws trying to seize her thumb, and it whimpered and squirmed until its mother took it in her mouth and placed it on the floor allowing it to get fed.

"I didn't know you liked dogs." She commented, ignoring his warnings of staying away from the runt she picked it up and cradled it in the palm of her hand. In her mind she was silently praising him for his kind nature, she loved dogs- perhaps a trait that Kiba had given her- and seeing these dogs only reminded her how much she missed him.

Sasuke snorted loudly and retorted back. "I hate those miserable little beasts."

Hinata threw a dirty face at his insult. "Well then why didn't you just let them die? If you hate dogs so much wouldn't letting them die on the road be their just reward?"

Sasuke smiled at her response and roughly patted the old motherly dog. "Because I know that you love dogs. What kind of lover would I be if I let the most cherished animal that you love die on the streets?"

Hinata turned pink and focused on the small pup whimpering in her hand.

"Who is going to take care of them while we're gone?" she questioned hoping with the frail faith in her heart that he'll cancel the plans for leaving.

Sasuke stopped petting the elderly dog and silently cursed. _Shit, I didn't think of that _

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

It was nearly midnight when Sasuke woke up, his face was slightly speckled with sweat and he groggily forced himself up; his naked torso glimmered with the dim lights that were present in his room.

The room, as usual, was dark and even with his superb eye sight it still took him a few minutes to make the room clear and no longer blurry. His brows burrowed in annoyance and he rubbed his temples trying to tame his anger.

There was an incessant knocking echoing through his house, as if church bells were awakening the whole town the knocking even stirred the sleeping form of his endearing captive, Hinata.

Sasuke glanced at the small digital clock blinking near his bed; the wretched device read 1:30 a.m.

Who could possibly be visiting him in the middle of the night?

Grunting in agitation he crawled off the bed careful not to awaken his beloved hostage, taking the keys from a bolted drawer he scuttled towards his bedroom door and dragged his feet into the living room, of course not before locking his bedroom securely.

The rapping on his polished wooden door was infuriating. Each knock rang an epiphany of nerves.

Sasuke, growing even angrier at the obnoxious knocking, hissed numerous colorful curse words towards the unknown guest and all of his future descendants as well.

"I'm coming!" he snarled. He was ornery and brutish when he was awakened in the middle of the night. Especially on that night since Hinata had finally unconsciously held his arm when he snuggled towards her, such an incident was rare and drove Sasuke mad with wrath that he wasn't there to enjoy it.

He opened the deep cider door revealing none other than his older brother Itachi.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing, its one in the morning" snapped Sasuke.

This wouldn't have been the first time Itachi came to Sasuke's house for one of his late night visits. It was usually because he was dead drunk and couldn't make it to his own house. But Sasuke couldn't detect a whiff of alcohol anywhere on his person; well maybe a little but not enough concentration for drunkenness, Itachi can hold his liquor quiet well so it usually takes a lot of alcohol to get him slurry and drunk.

"Little brother, my car broke down. I need to call for a repairman" responded Itachi.

Sasuke looked out his door, to find that Itachi's blazing red Nissan Altima was no where in sight.

"Itachi where's your car?"

Itachi pushed himself past Sasuke and sat himself comfortably on his black leather couch. The many framed snakes hanging delicately in his living stared blankly at Itachi as if they were just as suspicious of his actions as Sasuke was.

Sasuke sighed heavily and strode towards Itachi. "Don't tell me you walked here?!"

Itachi stretched his legs revealing moist and earth ridden shoes. "No Sasuke I flew" he replied sarcastically.

"I'm going to have to spend the night here since the tow won't be arriving until the morning."

Immediately after Itachi uttered those words Sasuke froze. His breath got caught in his throat so abruptly that he almost flew into a fit of coughs.

"You don't mind right? I've stayed here before, let me just grab some pillows and a blanket from your room."

Itachi got up striding towards Sasuke bedroom, Sasuke immediately panicked. If Hinata heard Itachi coming in she could go into a series of screams for help. Last time Itachi was here Hinata was tied and gagged, and even though she was bound she still thought she could escape. Adrenaline rushed to every capillary in Sasuke's calloused body.

Hinata was in his room with absolutely no means of restraint, if she were to awaken she could hear Itachi's voice and what then? What gag was on her mouth to thwart her screams, what rope was wrapped around her delicate wrists and ankles to prevent her from smashing them against the door.

Sasuke was in serious trouble.

He can't have her ruin everything he's worked for, he still hasn't monopolized her yet, and he has yet to hear those three desirable words escape her lips. I love you.

"I'll get the pillows, my room is locked anyways. Stay here and watch some TV." Muttered Sasuke, he kept his cool as if it were just like any other day. His heart was beating its usual tune, everything was controlled. Not even a glimmer of sweat was visible; those frigid onyx eyes gazed upon the man who was endangering his love life.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the couch lazily. His eyes followed Sasuke until his back disappeared behind that strange door of his.

Itachi remained silent and reached for the TV remote, he put the volume on the lowest setting so that he could hear whatever noise that might erupt.

However his concentration was broken when something wet and warm licked his ankle.

"What the…"

Itachi peered down to find a wiggling puppy trying to disentangle his show lace. His eyes opened wide as he grabbed the pup by the scruff of its neck and inspected it with his eyes. The pup was healthy and plump, its foggy eyes looked as if they had recently opened, and its ears were still somewhat closed.

Definitely not the dog that could cause such a ruckus the last time he visited, it was disappointing, he thought that Sasuke would at least find a more suitable breed as his excuse. He was interested as to how he was going to lie himself out of this one.

"Holy shit"

Itachi had spoken too soon for the largest dog he had ever seen came bounding in.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sasuke stealthily walked back towards the room and noticed that Hinata was moving slightly under the covers. Worried that she would wake up he covered her mouth with his palm and pushed her shoulders down roughly on the bed so that she couldn't make an attempt to move, her eyes immediately sprung open in shock as she searched his eyes for some sort of explanation.

"Shh… we have a guest so I need you to behave." He warned. If he was nervous Hinata couldn't tell because his face felt as cool as ice and his eyes were steady and diligent.

He released her and allowed her to get up. She looked at him with curious eyes for he made no attempt to stop her from going towards the door. She walked bravely towards the exit, sweat trickling down her neck. He looked at her with icy eyes, yet he said nothing, he did nothing, he didn't move a single muscle. However the way he looked at her almost caused her to fall and stumble, his stare brought her down to her knees in fear for she was only a few inches away from the door.

But she dared not take a step out of the sanctity of his bedroom, it was as if a barrier were holding her back, clawing her ankles and severing her voice.

She saw him smile slightly as she stopped literally just a few inches from her freedom.

Sasuke walked out of the door with a spare pillow from his bed and a warm blanket, and then the strangest event happened.

Sasuke left the door completely open.

Hinata watched his husky eyes glance at her before he completely left leaving the doors mouth open and ready for her escape. His eyes told her everything she needed to know, he even smirked a bit as he left.

Sasuke purposefully left the door open to torture her.

For the past three or so weeks this bedroom has been her cage, it felt as if an invisible wall had been placed without her acknowledgement. Something that was large and bulky that prevented her to seeing the other side.

_Why can't I leave? There's nothing stopping me, he left the door wide open... But what if this is some sort of test, what if the moment I step out of this door he'll take away any of the privileges I have left. _

Hinata stood there watching the other side of the door as if broken glass were littering the other end.

_He purposefully left the door open, why though, does he think that if I don't leave that I love him? Or what if I do leave, what then? Will he hurt me? _

Hinata's eyes opened up a bit wider and she unconsciously took a step back.

Flashes of her father and Hanabi and Neji flew across her mind, vivid memories of Kiba and Shino speckled her vision and even though these people were tempting, Hinata simply couldn't step out of the door.

That man, Sasuke, was truly a genius marred by evil. He knew she wouldn't leave because she couldn't leave and that's the only reason he left the door open, just to prove his theory.

In a shock tears rolled down her face and she fell to her knees. "W-w-why can't I leave?"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Here are your blankets… oh I see you met the dogs" smirked Sasuke.

_His face looks very shocked; something told me that he suspected something. It was a good thing I picked up those mutts on the street otherwise I would have been screwed._

"I didn't know your dog had puppies. She looks quite old it's a shock an old dog like her can still have pups." Noted Itachi, he looked at Sasuke with piercing eyes. "So what's the old gal's name?"

Sasuke answered without hesitation. "Baa-chan"

Itachi smirked at he ran his fingers through her burly coat. "How suitable for her."

Itachi kicked off his shoes nearly hitting the pup and grabbed the pillows from Sasuke's arms. "I'll be gone early tomorrow that Hyuuga case has got me running up and down, it's quite frustrating. The guy who took her left no ransom note or any sort of physical evidence and its going no where using the ANBU hounds." Sighed Itachi. He wrapped his arms around his head in a sluggish manner and gazed at Sasuke.

"She was a friend of Naruto's did you know?"

Sasuke flinched at the mention of his annoying and younger friend. "Yeah, he came by a few weeks ago asking me if I knew anything."

Itachi chuckled deeply. "And what did you say to the poor fool?"

Sasuke snorted and walked away. "I told him I didn't know a thing, that girl is probably dead in a ditch somewhere being eaten away. If you ask me it's a lost cause, but I suppose either way you'll be forced to close the case next week won't you?"

Itachi hummed softly as he spoke. "Now what makes you say that, if I come up with some evidence in time I can postpone her obituary date. Technically the Black Squad won't take over unless I have given them permission."

Sasuke bit his tongue and threw a scowl at Itachi with his back facing him. "Oh I see… By the way don't be dropping by any time next week I'm going to be out of town. I'll need you to take care of my dogs for the weekend too, I'm sure it'll be no problem they are very now maintenance."

Itachi's melodic humming raised a pitch and he peered at Sasuke carefully. "And what shall I tell mother when she's calling me at five in the morning crying about how her youngest son left the country because he hates her so."

Sasuke yawned loudly and ignored Itachi's comment. "You know this city has a horrible smell to it."

Sasuke turned around and faced Itachi. "I just want to breath some fresh air, the stench of this city is horrible, it's almost like you can smell the blood of that Hyuuga girl dribbling down its streets and I can't sleep at night because I can hear her family crying. It's unbearable."

Itachi laid his head of the pillow and chuckled softly. "What makes you so sure that she's dead?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and left. "Like I said this place has a horrible smell."

Itachi watched as his back disappeared at the bend of the hallway, he laid his head deeper into the pillow and looked around Sasuke's living room.

He stared at the walls holding the young girl captive, he watched the snakes hiss in delight at her suffering, everything seemed so cynical and devious.

Even the aroma of Sasuke's home smelled of fear.

"Yes, this place does have a horrible smell doesn't it Hyuuga?"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The Weekend.

"Remember, if you misbehave on this trip you can say good-bye to Konoha."

His breath hit her lovely face in wasps. She could feel him taking in her scent like some sort of beast.

Hinata shivered as the blinding cloth covered her creamy eyes preventing her from seeing anything.

"Don't touch the blind fold until I say so understand?"

Hinata nodded while steadying herself.

She felt his hand guide her towards the unknown, the sounds were muffled and strange. Her senses were on high alert; she desperately tried hearing whatever she could, anything that could give away her location.

She heard his keys jingle and the whoosh of a heavy door opening then the most amazing sounds fluttered towards Hinata's ears. She could hear the birds singing and the wind moaning, the sound of leaves raced across and the smell of cider and cement enflamed her nose. The wind caressed her skin giving her chills. She could feel the scrapping sounds her feet made while she dragged them on the tar-like floor.

The sensations of being outside made her shake in excitement. Even the sun's radiating kiss made her want to squeal.

She could tell they were near Sasuke's car because she could hear the metallic doors opening.

"Duck your head" he muttered. Hinata felt his hand push her upper back down as she groped the seat trying not to hurt herself.

After a few minutes off waiting Hinata heard the engine to his car purr and immediately the car began swerving in motion.

The ride was smooth, yet it seemed to take a lifetime.

"Where are we going?" she inquired, she knew asking was futile but she simply had to ask.

Sasuke, who had his eyes lazily on the road, chuckled. "Who knows, I'm still deciding."

A few more minutes passed by when suddenly an idea bloomed in Hinata's mourning head. "Do you think if instead of writing a letter to my family if I could see them instead?"

Sasuke immediately shot down the idea. "No"

Hinata heard the agitation in his voice but persisted with her idea. "I'm not asking a face to face meeting, but what if instead I see them from far away, so that I can see them but they can't see me."

Sasuke growled and snapped back. "I said no, doing something like that is too risky. I said I'd let you write your farewells to them. Nothing more and nothing less."

Hinata bit her lip. "You are always telling me you love me, but it's clear that you just like seeing me cry."

The car was silent for a moment and Hinata clenched her palm in fear. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest causing a horrible aching. She purposefully said that to hurt him.

She knew for a fact that this man had feelings for her. He shows it when he buys her cheeseburgers and when he went to the book store and bought several of her favorite books, he shows it when he lets her watch her favorite TV shows and when he brought her a lily, one of her most cherished breed of flowers.

The question wasn't whether he loved her or not. It was whether she could willingly leave him.

That night a few days ago left her with a revelation.

Hinata couldn't leave Sasuke. Something inside her was hooked into him and she didn't know what it was. It made her heart race and allowed warm blood to sooth her cheeks. Every day with him made her forget the reason she wanted to leave.

She began questioning her own willingness to escape and this fact in itself brought her an enormous amount of fear.

"My word is final." He replied. "I love you more than you will ever know so don't ask me to hurt you. Seeing your family will definitely make you cry and I don't want to make you cry."

Hinata let of a choked sigh.

"How long until we get there?"

Sasuke eased his foot off the accelerator and came to a full stop. "We're already here. You can take off the blind."

Hinata reached for the dreaded cloth that was blinding her and hastily removed it.

The area around her was unfamiliar and to her horror the place looked completely isolated from any large city.

"This place is known for the number of murders committed on its grounds. Every month Itachi sends an ANBU agent to check if there are any corpses."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. "We're going to stay here?"

Sasuke howled madly and clenched his stomach. "Of course not. The real place that we're staying at is still a few hours ahead. I just wanted to show you this place because this is going to be the place where you die."

Hinata froze on the spot and glanced at him with shaking eyes. "W-what?"

Sasuke sat on the hood of his car and pointed to a bend covered with brushes.

"If you walk that way and take the left fork you'll find a crystal clear river. Next week I'm going to dump your clothes in that river and let the ANBU figure out the rest."

Hinata stood in front of him with her fists shaking. "You said if I behaved that you wouldn't do that! I don't want everyone to think I'm dead."

Sasuke stared at her with sharp onyx eyes. "Every one will be at peace knowing that you're dead. Don't you think your friends and family can finally get on with their lives, think about it, how many times do you think you're beloved cousin has cried thinking you've been raped or tortured, how many tears do you think that pathetic friend of yours Kiba has shed because of that fact that you haven't been found. The death of Hinata Hyuuga is inevitable. They won't have to worry anymore because you'll be dead."

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek furious and slapped Sasuke harshly across the face.

"How dare you do that to my family. The reason they've been so mournful is because you took me away! You took me away from my family! From Neji and Kiba and Shino and Naruto and Ten Ten and Shikamaru and Chouji, from everyone! You filthy monster!"

Sasuke felt his cheek sting and caressed it with his finger tips.

He licked the corner of his lip in a snake like manner. "You don't hate me at all do you?" he chuckled. "You're actually relieved that I came up with this plan because you can't stand the idea of your family suffering."

His words hit her right on the mark.

"Very well, if you hate me so much then leave, I want to see you turn your back on me." He dared.

Hinata stared at him with shocking wide eyes. "W-w-what?"

Sasuke smirked at her. "I didn't stutter. If you hate me then leave but only if you hate me, only if you can't stand the sight of _me_ the man who loves you more than the devil loves wickedness."

Hinata's heart stopped for that second. _Is he letting me go?_

She stood there torn in two. Her mind, body, and soul wanted nothing more than to leave, but her wretched heart refused to budge, the miserable beating thing was anchored to him.

He approached her and slyly twirled behind her gripping her shoulder in a steady grip.

His deep chuckle rang through her ears. "I lied."

Hinata pivoted her body around stunned by his maniacal words. He was smiling at her with his usual childish grin; his nose was crinkled with mischief.

"Remember these words well," Sasuke closed up on her face, his marked cheek rubbed against hers as his steaming hot breath tickled her ears, "I will never let you go."

* * *

**I am going to try to make my next update as soon as the weekend after Thanksgiving since I'll be off for vacation.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys you have been really patient and that's awesome. **

**P.S. I'm listening to Blaqk Audio right now, they rock hardcore.**

**PLEASE REVIEW( He who angers you, conquers you – Elizabeth Kenny)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and Merry Christmas (Happy Holidays). It's been a while since I last updated but at least I can say that I've been trying. I've been extremely busy with school and hardly have any time to myself. I literally don't get out of school until 6 due to all the things I have to do. But now I'm off on vacation and I plan on buckling down and writing as much as I can before I have to go back to school again. Not only that but I'm extremely happy that Christmas is so close, as is my birthday which is on the 24****th**** (yes Christmas Eve). My mother even gave me an early birthday present which is a new laptop. Yes your author is a very lucky person. Anyways enough of my babbling enjoy the chapter, many interesting things happen.**

Chapter Eight: Scarlet Sins

**

* * *

**

Sunlight harkened through the window caressing and soothing Hinata's marble skin. The tip of her fingers unconsciously held on to the coarse fabric of Sasuke's shirt when they entered the summer home hidden deeply within a leafy forest. The scent of mahogany and pollen infiltrated her nose in such a nostalgic way that she grieved with homesickness.

"There's no one around for miles" he murmured

Hinata must have been looking around anxiously for him to unreasonably mention that, he must have thought that she was searching for some form of human life.

"Would it make a difference if there were someone around?"

The diction itself sounded gloomy but Hinata drawled out the final words with the smallest touch of venom causing Sasuke to grip her arm.

"This house is very old." He continued. Sasuke caught hold of the myriad keys in his hand and picked out a lime rusted bronze key that matched the equally lime rusted handle. The house was covered in a heavy beard of ivy that complimented its dark green chiseled roof and its oak colored window frames which held the most natural look; it was as if the house were being consumed by nature in its immortal cycle of youth and death. It seized it with everlasting hands that cradled it from weathering winds and pelting gales.

The door opened smoothly with out the slightest hesitance of a moan or screech which was usually common in old doors. Hinata peered curiously behind Sasuke's back soaking in the old modern Victorian style home that was somehow ill suited for his tastes.

"I'll make us lunch in the kitchen." He muttered, locking the door behind him and tucking the taunting keys in his pocket.

He strode towards the kitchen area dropping a black plastic bag near the sink and opening a container prepared with food beside it. His crafty bony fingers entwined themselves around a cold metallic pan and turned on the stove with a twist of a dial. Hinata's mouth watered at the alluring scent of beef simmering on the stove and she gazed with gluttonous eyes as he skillfully cut a number of vegetables adding them with a hiss to the delectable concoction. It only took a few minutes for the luxurious smell to engulf the whole kitchen causes her stomach to pang with fatigue.

Deciding to distract her vision else where her clear creamy eyes fell upon the black plastic bag sitting in a thuggish clump near the sink.

"Is there more food in there?" she questioned, pointing with her eyes at the bulky opaque bag staring relentlessly at her.

Sasuke twisted his head a few degrees before setting his face in a smug yet grave grin.

"Those are your clothes" he murmured.

Hinata glanced at them with recognition.

"You mean my real clothes?" she murmured solemnly. Flashes of the day that she was taken rewound in her eyes and immediately, as if a clip of still photos shot through her head, memories of her abduction spewed out.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of those. If someone were to find them it would mean deep trouble for you wouldn't it?" she questioned with a small hint of anxiety.

Sasuke stood there hovering over the stove for a few minutes before he decided to answer.

"At first I had planned on burning them, having them with me would be too much of a risk. But then I realized that they were a valuable source of evidence for the police," Sasuke laid the spatula in the side of the stove while wiping his hands with a clean cloth. He curved his body in a pondering form and spoke as if amplifying his own thoughts. "If the police found Hinata's clothes but no Hinata it would be reasonable to concluded that Hinata Hyuuga must have been murdered, then after that what would be the point in looking for her?"

Hinata flinched at his train of genius admiring his characteristic for developing flawless plans under pressure.

"That forest is also the perfect place for a murder. No one would ever doubt that someone, even someone as famous as you, would have died there in a cold and bloody death." Added Sasuke.

Hinata's stomach churned hearing him talk about her dying. She did not want her existence to end even if it did mean giving her family false agonizing hope. She would rather live a mystery than die a victim.

She had to do something to stop him.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

There's a place where dead men sing their tales in eerie melancholy melodies. Their hushed torn voices, powdered in murky dirt, cough and hack as the living trod on their bitter flesh searching for that which once took breathes.

It is a forest of death that has harkened unto the brave and foolish; it is a siren unto the dark and bloody and weeps for the mournful and contrite.

Yes it is indeed a forest of death.

Yet to an abductor such as Uchiha it is the perfect murder. How lovely would her tattered clothes look in the crystallized river letting it snake and wind itself in the stream creating almost a masterpiece. He would only get a glance but seeing the river gurgle in contempt was reward enough to run the risk of doing such a heinous act.

He would keep her all to himself, just the mere thought brought jitters running up and down his spine as if he were being stroked like a gluttonous feline.

Sasuke confirmed the plan of treachery in his mind as he snaked his arms around his captive's elegantly thin waist. Her chest fell and rose as if entwined to the eternal hymn of a metronome. She was attired in his clothes which consisted of grey baggy sweat pants that cloaked her exotic porcelain legs- for she refused to wear anything more revealing than her calf- and also a blue shirt which he recently bought that consisted of masculine patterns of red wolves circling the brand logo.

He took a moment to inhale her scent before he moved her dark hair, which cascaded from her shoulder in a waterfall of beaded jewels, revealing the nape of her neck. He gently pressed his lips towards it occasionally tasting her with his heated tongue and softly ground his canine fangs just a paper's width from the most vulnerable part of her neck.

Sasuke was never one to believe in the existence of vampires but if such creatures truly did exist then Sasuke wouldn't doubt for a single moment the erotic sensations one feels hovering over a virgin's body just awaiting to sink their teeth in.

He could almost feel her warm bubbling blood flooding her body creating dews of sweat that glistened in the valleys of her nose and lips, the very sight looked enticing, as if small gems were imbedded in her skin creating the goddess lying delicately in his arms.

Sasuke recalled her family, he didn't quite know enough about them to know how their reactions would be to her murder.

How will her family mourn, will they cry tears that redden their eyes until it blisters and itches, will their throats shut and quench when they see her clothes. Will her smallest sibling fall to her knees when her father reveals the news? And what of that fond cousin of hers. How will his contrite heart break?

To Sasuke it didn't matter who he hurt as long as Hinata was safe and most importantly as long as her heart was his.

What else would he want?

Hinata moved slightly stretching the thin covers over her body outlining her perfect silhouette. A great shudder parted from her glossy lips and her flesh crawled as a single name echoed from her scrumptious throat.

"Kiba…"

The hairs on the back of his neck bristled. That boy, Kiba, it angered Sasuke incredibly that she constantly called out his name when she slept. The wretched name came out of her lips in a whimpering sigh; it wasn't lathered with passion nor was it mewed with unbridled adoration but none the less his blood boiled knowing who she was thinking about in her dreams. Her subconscious was screaming to her in the most unnoticeable way and though Hinata herself doesn't realize that she calls his name constantly Sasuke however has to bear with it and grit his teeth as the woman who has his heart twirling in her hands mocks him by calling out another man.

He ran his thin fingers over her arm savoring the flavor of her skin then he suddenly felt her muscles tighten under the thin veil of a shirt she was wearing, her chest stopped moving in its metronomic rhythm and Sasuke, panicked by her stiff movements, observed her shudder. Her small petite hands clenched the sheets in a monstrous grip to the point where her knuckles bled white. The small dew of sweat around her nose and lips multiplied and spread to her forehead and neck

Sasuke leaned over her shaking body and saw her face become pale and feverish, her once smooth face, delving in night time slumbers, twisted and contorted to one of discomfort. The tremors twitching under her translucent skin worsened.

Sasuke stiffened his body as he gently shook her arm.

"Hinata"

She suddenly burst out in a fit of inhaled gasps as her lips parted in a choked cry.

"Hey wake up"

Sasuke shook her shoulder tilting her head towards him cooing words into her ear.

"You're having a nightmare Hinata wake up"

Hinata shot up shaking uncontrollably. Her elfin shoulders shook and trembled with hysteria and sleek pearly tears pitter pattered off her face. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock by the reaction to whatever nightmare she had conjured.

He switched on the lamp adjacent to the bedside and hushed her stammering voice.

"It was just a nightmare. Calm down."

Hinata's body steadied and she controlled her breathing down to the normal harmonic beat it was before. Her eyes, which were once unfocused and foggy, became clear and back to their pearly ambient self.

She gazed blankly at her hands as if they were made of ice then her face took a sickly hue.

"When are you g-going to that f-forest?"

Her eyes were wide, taking the color of mist and snow is a rarity among nature, but it was a quite a fascination to see that very phenomenon gazing back at him captured in nickel sized orbs.

The question struck him a bit strange, was that what her nightmare was about, was that the reason his most worshipped lover woke up crying?

"Soon." He replied.

Hinata sighed in what seemed to be fear. She placed her smooth hand over her beating heart and hunched over taking in warm deep breathes.

"He hasn't done it yet" she whispered quietly to herself; however Sasuke caught whiff of her nonchalant murmur and immediately raised his voice.

"So what were you dreaming about?"

Her face quickly jerked towards his direction with sharp eyes that penetrated his opaque visage, it trembled upon mention of the dream and she closed her eyes as if trying to block out someone's face.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" she whispered.

Sasuke was struck dumb and responded rebuking her tone.

"Stop me from doing what?"

Hinata seized his shirt with a soft grip and gazed at him with strong eyes. It amazed Sasuke how strong those eyes looked, but then again that was the reason he fell for her in the first place she was a lover first and a fighter second, and even though he could tell that she wasn't fond of flesh punching flesh he knew that she was no coward to violence. His lover could hit with the viciousness and intensity of a masochist yet she is wise enough to know when to yield the many years of fighting that was imbedded onto her by her father and cousin.

"From killing me… Why does everyone have to think that I'm murdered, isn't being taken away from them enough?"

Sasuke having grown a resistance to her siren-like voice shook his head and closed his eyes blocking out her soft fading face with her creamy domestic eyes. He gathered his resistance and looked at her with stern orbs of steel then he craned his neck down involuntarily inhaling her scent and growled with an almost carnal tone.

"Don't make this worse than it has to be. I'll make it seem as if you died being drowned in a river. That is the quickest cleanest death there is in that forest, the ANBU won't be able to find any blood because hypothetically speaking it would have been dissolved and washed in the river. The only evidence of death would be the large slash across your shirt which is more than enough for them to come to the conclusion that you're dead."

Hinata held on to his shirt tighter and wrapped her arms around him in a pride crippling hug that was so gentle and warm that Sasuke might have taken her then and there.

"If I promise to never leave your side will that change your mind?" She whispered in a defeated voice.

Sasuke froze on the spot trembling slightly from anticipation. He licked his lips in savor and choked back the knot forming in his throat. He bit down viciously on the inside of his cheek as he felt her searing lips kiss him. Self control was definitely not on his side for he eagerly pushed her down gluttonously devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. His wanton hand traveled to her thigh ravenously feeling the warmth radiating off her skin through the annoying cloth.

"Deal." He grinned.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kiba and Shino walked the heavily trodden path that led them to the numerous walks and snares that Sarutobi Park held. It has already been a month since her kidnapping and the once crisp clean leaves that held on so vigorously to the branches that jutted out from the enormous oak trees were changing in their state of metamorphosis and becoming different hues of orange, red, purple and finally brown.

Kiba, having lost several pounds of muscle and weight, now stood as a gawky lean boy with small shades of evidence around his eyes that suggest insomnia.

"Has Shikamaru told you about that place, the one outside the borders?" spoke Kiba in a wispy voice.

His sullen eyes fell to the ground as he walked for he no longer had the energy to look at anyone in the eyes.

"I've heard of it yes." Shino flickered his eyes at Kiba, "the ANBU go there once a month to see if there are any corpses. Plenty of madmen like to dump off bodies at that place; do you think we'll find something there?"

Kiba flinched and gripped his palms. "Where else is there to look Shino, we're all losing hope. Neji hardly leaves his house anymore I have no idea if he's alive in there for all we know he's committed suicide by now… and Naruto"

Shino snapped in. "Kiba everyone else is fine, Neji doesn't leave his house because his little cousin needs him and Naruto is helping out as much as he can. _You_ are the one that you need to worry about man, look at you. What are you doing to yourself? You've lost so much weight and the rings around your eyes have gotten so bad. Is this the kind of man that Hinata wants to return to?"

Kiba flinched again as if his face had been struck by a brick. "Shino it's not like that… I"

But Shino interjected again. "Don't give me your excuses Inuzuka; this attitude of yours is killing you from the inside. We already have one friend whose life is at risk and we don't need you to join the load. Get a grip on yourself or I'll kick you off this investigation."

Kiba bit the inside of his cheek and allowed his gaze to drift to the myriad leaves dying on the park ground.

"I loved her Shino. I had my whole life to tell her but I didn't because I was under the illusion that she'd be beside me my whole life. I was happy just with her being next to me; it didn't matter if I spent everyday looking at her with out allowing my real feelings out, as long as we were friends. But what am I supposed to do now? She's alive I just know she is but how am I supposed to continue being like this with out her next to me. Especially when I know that I could have told her, she could have been mine but now some sick bastard has her hidden away. And what am I supposed to do Shino?! You're the fucking genius you tell me!"

Shino's face immediately fell and he shamefully turned away. "I didn't know you loved her…"

Kiba shook his head and choked out. "I know I'm not taking care of myself but I have nightmares, I can't sleep," Kiba's bony shoulders shook as his sickly colored face turned even paler, "she calls out my name for help in every dream I can still hear her voice…"

"Listen Kiba" Shino's face also became a shade lighter as he spoke, "This is hard for all of us, but the most important thing do to is to keep surviving. If Hinata can survive with God knows who in God knows where then we as her friends better do the same and keep our heads up."

Kiba nodded his head in acknowledgement. "That place that Shikamaru mentioned, I know it's out there but we're running out of places to look at. It's famous for the number of dead bodies that have been found there but maybe we can find something."

Shino also nodded his head when suddenly his sharp eyes pierced what seemed to be the very ANBU captain that was investigating their beloved friend's kidnapping.

"Good afternoon Mr. Uchiha" Shino paid his respects politely but spitefully refrained from bowing his head, which was usually a custom done for higher authorities with great respect.

"Well if it isn't Inuzuka and Aburame. Good evening. How are you boys doing?" Itachi was equally polite in speech but his mannerism contradicted otherwise. His lucid stare was cold and indifferent and his posture was almost in a slouch which was unusually rare for a man who was raised with the teachings of etiquette and correct posture.

Kiba completely ignored the man and decided his visage was better spent on watching a bee buzz around looking for edible flowers.

"We could be doing better sir." Though his speech was formal Shino truly hated Itachi, and even though he always told himself that his hatred was uncalled for and that the man was simply doing his job the best he could, there was always a suspicion that Itachi was holding something back from everyone else as if he were playing God with Hinata's life choosing who she was better off with.

Itachi stuffed his hands in his pocket and tossed Kiba a crooked smile.

"There's something different about you isn't there?"

Shino could see Kiba's hair bristle but his shame dared not allow him to look at the taunting captain in the eye.

Itachi chuckled as a hollow cheek bulged out and his muscles clenched in distaste.

"I understand that you boys are worried but don't worry I'm positive that we'll find her body soon. It takes several months before the flesh completely gets eaten off the bones so there is still plenty of time and even if we do just find the bones at least all the other animals got a meal didn't they" Itachi ended his sentence with a humorous chuckle as if he had just said the funniest thing.

Kiba's eyes flashed and small pipettes of blood dripped from his nails as he dug them deeply in his aching palm. This man was a monster.

"You're sick" hissed Kiba, his body stiffened and became feral as he stepped towards Itachi but Shino quickly grabbed onto Kiba's grey fleece jacket and walked off into the opposite direction ignoring the fatigued boys howls of anger.

Itachi's chuckled died down as he watched the boys retreat into the growing bitter darkness. He sighed loudly and rubbed his chin.

"Nobody ever laughs at my jokes…"

Itachi sat down on a bench still eyeing the path that the two young men stomped off to. He reached into his pocket and took out a nicotine scented cigarette that he snatched from Sasuke's house after he finished feeding the dogs.

As Itachi joined the ANBU he learned many things, things that were not bred into him as his father often put it. He learned how to kill a man using just a stroke of his hand, he learned how to unlock the banks heavily armored bolt in ten seconds flat, he even acquired the skill to precisely aim while shooting a high powered rifle, which actually came into good use when he shot down one of Konoha's most dangerous serial rapist. In addition, one of the most important skills that he adapted to was learning to shut himself off from caring about other people's emotions; they were nothing more than hindrance's to a man of his caliber.

Smoke fumed from his nostrils and mouth in a ghastly puff. The park had become his place to ponder, his mind was in turmoil and Sasuke was the cause of it all.

Itachi recalled hearing Shino and Kiba talk about the infamous forest that is known for its recorded number of corpses. He usually sends one of his subordinates to report there. That forest is the only place Itachi would truly consider hell, even the trees there bled and wept. The ground was soft and black; the perfect type of soil to bury someone, yet the whole place was eerie. Even in broad daylight it was almost as if pure sunlight itself could not penetrate that demonic place, it was protected by Lucifer's mischievous veil and only things just as wicked and satanic could approach its domain.

Itachi's thoughts switched to Hinata. She was a beautiful young lady who would have inherited a fortune. Her eyes were silver windows that rivaled the exotic nature of the Sharingan and the rare color of her skin, compared to the porcelain flavor of the Uchiha's, was definitely note worthy to him. He remembered that he had met her once or twice when their families were invited for social parties, Itachi even smiled when he remembered when his mother mentioned to Hiashi Hyuuga how she wished she had been given the blessing to have so many beautiful daughters which, much to the surprise of everyone, caused the man to blush.

It was shocking to him how he never noticed Sasuke's undying love for her, how had he become so blind to over look this dangerous emotion? Perhaps it was because he himself never experienced such a feeling, yes that made sense, how can one see what one can not feel?

Itachi took another drag of his cigarette allowing the billows of smoke to escape his lungs in a sigh.

He needed to check up on Sasuke one more time and it had to be tonight. It didn't matter to Itachi if he had to track him down; the turmoil ravishing his mind simply had to go.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The darkness was beginning to cloak the sky allowing the belittled stars to radiate. Inside his abode Sasuke began locking the doors, a precaution that hasn't left him even with Hinata's promise.

"I'll be back in about three hours." He chirped, Sasuke reached for his jacket and tightened his grip on the keys with a whimsical smile that caused the muscles in his cheeks to ache.

Hinata looked up from the TV and nodded in understanding. Deep down inside she wanted to call him out so that he wouldn't leave her alone but that warm feeling beating in her heart was immediately executed by her harsh mental reaction. Instead she concentrated of the colorful moving pictures that merrily laughed without a care on the screen.

She sat there until the tempest clicking of the door echoed in his large home. This place was quite different from his other home, this place was warm, pictures of landscapes blew breezy scents of mandarin and lilac past her, where there were once visages of lethal snakes were now replaced by soft meadows of gold. Even the look of the house felt nostalgic, it felt like a temperate summer home that was once filled with children and baking and laughter and though the house now seemed hollower and empty, the memories embedded in them blistered like a fever.

Hinata rested her head on the arm rest and thought about how much she missed her family. Her father was a man of few words; he would sulk when he was upset and hum softly when he was in a tolerable mood. At home he'd request for her to make him tea and for hours she'd sit across him watching as he'd sternly read the paper and occasionally chuckle when he came across something humorous. Her sister, a mischievous yet kind soul would come bouncing in smugly showing her father an award she received from school and of course her father would pat her head with his bear like hands earning a scowl from her as he messed up hours of combing and straightening. Neji would enter the house tired and annoyed from school, most of the effects coming from Naruto who no doubt was acting like Naruto.

Then after school Hinata would walk home with Kiba and Shino. She remembered quite clearly their conversations, Kiba, who always had a strong musky smell, would laugh an almost feral laugh while Shino, though quiet, would occasionally bring up an issue or simply ask how her day was.

Hinata spent about an hour reminiscing when she suddenly heard the door handle rattle. Her head immediately jerked up as her heart skipped a beat.

_He's early _

Hinata watched half eager as the door opened, the archaic door yet again made no sound as the lime rusted handle twisted itself very slowly. She heard heavy footsteps that caused the maple wood floors to groan by the new added weight. Hinata grew confused by the strange sound of the heavy footsteps, when Sasuke left he made no sound for his feet were quite light on the wooden floors. So hearing these ambiguous steps immediately sparked a ray hope inside her. Perhaps a local came by and noticed something strange about the house, then she would be saved she could tell them that she is Hinata Hyuuga the kidnapped heiress and then she would be taken back home. Hinata ignored the vicious beating of her heart hissing for her to hide, it grated its shrill voice at her telling her that she should stay with Sasuke forever and flee from any stranger that would want to take her away from him. But she was a Hyuuga and reason drove her muscles not emotions as her father would bluntly put it.

Yet instead of a warm local greeting her by the door it was instead the very captain who maliciously confused her for a dog causing a domino effect of grief and insanity for her. However now that he saw her he would no doubt save her hands down.

Hinata stood there stunned to the white marrow hidden in her bones. Her eyes were torn open and her throat was clenched shut to the point where she literally couldn't breath. Without realizing tears fell down her eyes and she happily covered her mouth in joy, the strength in her knees gave out as she fell to a heap on the floor thanking the high heavens.

"I-I thought n-n-no one would ever f-f-find me" she sobbed. Her body convulsed to uncontrollable tremors as she choked out in hysterics.

Flashes of her father flew in her mind; he was holding her in a deathly hug as she finally returned home. Kiba was lunging at her in a frenzied attack and everyone was rejoicing her return.

Itachi's eyes opened as he saw the girl crying in happiness, she was small and petite in her shaking form. Her ebony hair fell past her shoulders gently kissing the floor and her creamy eyes were magnified by the pearly tears cascading down. He took a step back in surprise.

"So Sasuke really did do it" he rasped. He looked at Hinata with cold glacial eyes that bit her with a viscous frost.

He watched as she trembled tremendously while she stood up then she took vibrant steps towards him as if he were her Shepard.

"Thank you" she cried, she repeatedly continue thanking him until it sounded almost melodic. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a fierce grip and dug her face in his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" he murmured. His stoic eyes fell solemnly on her as her hug loosened and fell.

He watched her shocked eyes open as her cheery face faltered. "W-what?"

Itachi shifted his eyes around the room as if looking for something then they fell on a plastic bag that Sasuke left near a lamp. Ignoring her he strode towards it and opened frowning at its contents. His bony hand reached in and took out her clothes, the very garments that she wore the day she had been kidnapped. Itachi switched his stare from the clothes to her, all the while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Light blue jeans and a purple shirt with a patterned design on the left area." Itachi savored the cloth in his hand and deepened his frown, "these are the clothes that you wore when Sasuke took you aren't they?"

Hinata looked at him blankly completely confused and nodded.

Itachi scratched his chin in thought and stretched out the shirt in front of him.

"It's missing something isn't it?"

Hinata was struck dumb she didn't understand this man at all, was he here to save her or ask her fashion advice.

"Hinata Hyuuga you may not know a lot about me but my family has worked hard to become the military tycoon that it is. My father has sacrificed every ounce of his will to rise to the top and I have been taught to do the same. The Uchiha's are at the peak of our power and if anything were to smear our good name it would simply be terrible."

Itachi gazed off in the distance as he continued. "Sasuke has committed the greatest sin to our clan, to kidnap an innocent lady three years his younger and keep her as a hostage, such a heinous crime would have him in jail even if he were my flesh and blood."

Hinata was stricken by guilt at the consequence Sasuke would have to face but the thought of being free immediately killed the turmoil that her heart was hissing at her.

Itachi reached to the side of his pant leg where numerous small knives were hidden. "Sasuke would have definitely rotted in jail if he had done that to a normal girl, however you're not normal are you Hyuuga? Your name is well known world wide and if such a scandal got out our family would be thrown to the slums of hell for it."

Hinata fell dumb by his words and shook her head furiously. Itachi gave her the most frightening stare that she had ever witnessed, it was brittle and icy. She could almost feel her fingers turn blue from the intensity delving in it. Her entire body shook to the point where even her teeth were chattering.

"I'm not going to let you destroy my clan." He muttered. "However, as a man of honor I simply cannot allow Sasuke to have his way with you as if you were some whore, a Hyuuga is bred with more dignity than that. So if Sasuke ever mistreats you, you must escape, find a man named Kisame, tell him I sent you. But you must be sure to go to him only and only if you feel if your life is in danger in Sasuke's hands. Kisame is dangerous, even if he can offer you safety he is too fond of women so I cannot guarantee your chastity, so you must go to him only as a last resort and don't you dare return to Konoha, if you ever return I will not spare your life. In Konoha's eyes Hinata Hyuuga no longer exists. She died in a ruthless murder deep with in a forest and the only evidence they could find were her bloody clothes."

Itachi took out a thin knife and called her to him. "I just need to add the finishing touches to the shirt"

Hinata's mouth was struck dumb as she tried sprinting across the room but the skilled Uchiha seized her arm and flung her down with incredible brutish strength. Hinata felt her spine quiver as numerous black dots engulfed her mind, yet that act awoke the instinct in her that was honed with many brutal years of training under Neji, so she maliciously flung her fist towards him and felt it make contact with his cheek.

"I'm not going to die!" she snarled. She thrashed her body like a caged animal striking him with a brutish force that was abnormal for a girl her size.

Itachi grunted from her blows and quickly hindered her movements by mounting her waist and seizing her petite wrists viscously with his large calloused hands.

"I'm sure Sasuke isn't that bad." He crooned stroking her cheek in a caressing tone. Hinata struck him with her creamy eyes and stopped when she saw the lament in his dark opaque eyes. His brows were knitted in a forlorn fashion as his velvety lips thinned out into a frown.

"I apologize not only as an Uchiha but as a man for forsaking you like this; a lady shouldn't be treated this way. However, if I were Sasuke and Sasuke I, I might have done the same."

Hinata hissed at him and tried head butting him but unfortunately she couldn't reach.

Itachi tightened the grip on the thin blade in his hand and held it against her skin as if contemplating something.

"I'll bandage you up after I get the blood so calm down I'm not here to maim you."

Hinata howled in anger. "All of you Uchiha should burn in hell?! You're sick"

Itachi chuckled. "You know a dear friend of yours told me that also, poor boy is on the brink of death, he's practically skin and bones now. Inuzuka was it?"

Hinata choked and cried out in a strangled cry. "Kiba"

"Yes him." Itachi shushed her quietly with the back of his hand stroking her lips and eyes. "Don't be so selfish now Hinata, everyone is suffering because they all believe that you're somehow alive but once they find out you're dead they'll finally be at peace and in the end isn't that what you want for them. You have a man who loves you, isn't that every girl's dream?"

Hinata trembled under his weight and forced her head away from his intense stare. Her heart was refusing to cooperate because every time Sasuke was mentioned it would skip a beat and flood her cheeks with blood until it flushed deeply. Yet that fluttering warm feeling was cancelled out by the sickness of knowing that Kiba was suffering because of her, he still believed that she was alive and though the thought itself should have brought happiness to her, knowing that after so long her friends still had faith in her life wasn't as intense as the wretched feeling consuming her.

"You'll learn to love him in time" he whispered.

Hinata shook with translucent fear that etched her bones and carved her flesh, Itachi's words spewed into her head like a shot of amber coal.

"That's what I'm afraid of"

* * *

**So the next update should be very soon hopefully by next week, as I said before I'm going to try to write as quickly and efficiently as I can while still coming up with interesting chapters that will want you guys asking for more. Next chapter might have more of Kiba and the rest of the group also a bit more of Itachi and his schemes, I didn't purposefully portray Itachi as a bad guy so try not to stereotype him just yet. His character is still somewhat in the process of creating. **

**Thank You so much for reviewing, I read each and every one of them and I really do take in consideration your views on the story and your requests for updates. **

**Sometime during my vacation I'm going to post my new story, as for which story I will post up is still undecided. I have many stories idly sitting in my documents and I will most likely set up a summary for each one on my next chapter and let you, the reader, decide on which one you'd rather read. **

**P.S. I'm not sure how many of you guys have ever read Twilight but the author Stephenie Meyer, who I consider one of my most revered writers, has the same birthday as I do. YAY! I feel so lucky. Also I'm not sure how many of her fans are aware of this but Twilight is currently being made into a movie. Kristin Stewart stars as Bella Swan and the actor who played Cedric Diggory is playing the part of Edward Cullen (I personally flinched when I found out this news because I don't believe Cedric will do Edward's character any justice. But I'm not going to judge his acting until I see the movie, he could actually do really good) As for me the only characters that I'm really interested in are Jacob, Edward, and of course the sexy Doctor Carisle Cullen. **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW ( -Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice, From what I've tasted for desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, To say that for destruction ice. Is also great, And would suffice – Robert Frost.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well what did I say? Huh, I said and hence it's here. A Quicker update. Round of applause for me. This chapter is the longest I've written 2000 words longer than my average 6000, and as I said also on the bottom of the chapter along with my author's notes will be a small list of stories that I've been working on that might catch your interest. Enjoy the chapter. Forgive any grammer mistakes my vision isn't at it's best at the moment. **

Chapter Nine: Lucid Lake

* * *

Kiba tossed in his bed profusely, his heavy breaths came out of his chest in horrible rattles, as if an archaic stone was forever entrapped there, shaking and crooning in his chest with every agonizing breath.

"_Kiba…"_

His brows burrowed and twitched as dews of sweat glistened in the depression between the bones protruding from his collarbone. His fret had gotten so bad that his joints jutted out in gnarly bones and the little muscle that was left was now stringy and fragile. His cheeks hollowed out and his eyes sunk in creating a heavy and droopy look to his eye lids.

"_Kiba save me."_

He flung his shoulder to the other side of the bed digging his whimpering face deeper into his pillow as if trying to suffocate his dream. His lips shook with tremors and his fingers twitched as if they had been shocked. He wore his old soccer shirt – though he quit the team not long after Hinata was abducted, after all if he hadn't of gone to practice that day Hinata would still be with him. His coach had pleaded him to stay, everyone on the team felt forlorn for Hinata but even they knew their pain paled in comparison to the morbid monster consuming Kiba. So he now wore the shirt not as a memoir but as a cross to always remind him of his sin as a friend.

His lips moved apart as he called out her name. "Hinata… who took you?"

Silence ensued and the dreaded moment caused him to frown.

"Who took you? Tell me"

Again he heard no response; the silence was a bleak harpy clawing his good faith, forcing him into an asylum of fret. Kiba's canine teeth peaked out from his dry lips as his cheeks continued to tremble, Akamaru who was loyally asleep at the foot of his bed whimpered in concern but stayed weary from Kiba. It seems a few nights of screaming and thrashing had taught the dog to let his master sort out his own feelings, the matters of humans have no place for a comforter such as he.

"Tell me"

"Tell me!"

"I heard your voice! Where are you?!"

Kiba flung himself up and threw himself off his bed. The blankets heating his sweaty body were ensnared around his legs preventing him from running out the door. He thrashed wildly trying to free himself all the while howling in pain. His bony hands wrapped themselves around his head grabbing a handful of his own hair as he continued screaming.

"Stop!" his voice cackled and came out in a childish cry.

He burst out in another howl as the door to his room flew open and his sister came striding in.

"Kiba!"

He began grabbing objects on the floor and transformed them into projectiles, throwing them against the wall, watching as soccer trophies and pictures smashed into pieces.

Hana who was a grown woman and much stronger than the feeble Kiba latched onto his legs and dragged him out of his room. She flinched as she heard him cry in pain for the friction between his bare back and the coarse carpet was shaving skin from his back. She bore with his screams all across the house until she came to the bathroom door. She dragged him into the bathroom and heaved him over the tub immediately turning on the cold water so that Kiba could awaken from his ravenous dream.

Soon after Kiba entered the frigid cold water his tremors stopped. Beads of water caressed his sullen face riding the curves of his cheek as they fell from his chin, his dry lips turned blue and his teeth chattered. His glossy feral eyes became tranquil as they gazed into the face looking back at him from the water.

If Kiba were to look at himself before the kidnapping he would probably get beaten up by his older self. What a disgrace he has become. The hours spent in the gym trying to tone his muscle in a frail attempt to attract Hinata were in vain as he looked at the stringy muscle pathetically attached to his bone. His once full face, complimented for its strong jaw and framed cheeks, have become nothing more than sunken eyes and hollow bones. His fierce abs, which rippled under his shirt, have lowered themselves to ribs whose only use is to protect his withering heart.

His eyes fell upon his sister who had a mix of worry and anger in her eyes; she held a soft towel in her hands and pointed to the drenched clothes that stuck to his skin.

"I'm putting the towel right here. Get out of those clothes." She snapped, she placed the towel on the floor and left closing the door with a booming thud.

Kiba removed the sticky shirt from his back and hissed as it sloshed across the carpet burn oozing maliciously. He turned his back so that it faced the mirror and groaned as he saw the battle scars from the night's war. The burn stretched from his shoulder across his torso and the sad thing about was that this wasn't his first burn. He's had several episodes where Hana has been forced to lug him across their home and has been forced to bear his howls of pain as the carpet marred his back. Yet it was the only way to calm him down, Hana was a strong woman by none the less she was still a woman and it is simply impossible for her to carry her seventeen year old brother who is in hysterics across their home in order to get to the bathroom.

He continued taking off his shorts as well as his soaking boxers until he was completely bare. His eyes drifted down to his ankles and frowned at the bruises on them. The ones from last time still hadn't of healed, he almost laughed at the bizarre colors blooming: dark purple, a sickly green, and even a black one.

Kiba sighed loudly and rubbed his throbbing eyes. He grabbed the towel that Hana had set for him and wrapped it around his waist securely then he opened the door and received the aftershock from his episode, which was of course a slap from Hana.

"Again! Kiba this has been going long enough", Kiba watched as she began rubbing her shoulders pacing up and down the hall, "How many times do you want me to hear you scream!"

Hana slapped him again in anger. Tears flooded her eyes but none fell off her face for she was a strong woman who didn't allow men to see her cry, not even her own brother.

"Sit on the chair so that I can disinfect your burn" she growled sheepishly. Kiba strode past her and winced as he sat down. His back went from burning to festering and the intensity of it almost caused him to go into another fit of spats.

"Be quiet Kiba before I really give you something to scream about." She threatened. She dowsed the gauze in hydrogen peroxide and patted it across the pink flesh; even though she was a tough sister her hands none the less were gentle and soft.

"Hana" he spoke in a wispy voice that sounded as if it could shatter any moment. "I'm sorry."

Kiba looked down at his hands and tightened them in a sturdy fist. "If I ever find the guy who took her…" There was no need for him to finish his sentence because his hollow eyes said it all.

Hana finished bandaging his back and shoved him off from the seat. "Revenge is an ugly thing Kiba. Don't let it devour you."

Kiba's eyes hardened as he fixed the towel hugging his waist. The only thing that ever calmed him down lately were thoughts about how he'd kill the man who took Hinata, so many methods of torture ran through his head, and occasionally one would be so good and terrible that it would bring a smile to his face.

"Hana I'm sorry for waking you up so early." Kiba bowed his head in apology and walked towards his room to change. He seemed humble today but on the contrary inside him boiled a lecherous yet noble animal. He came to the conclusion that in order for him to find Hinata he must first gain his old body back. He must replace his weary body with that of Kiba Inuzuka.

He changed into a black Misfit shirt and some jeans and then called Akamaru to him and patted his loyal friend on the head.

"Akamaru we'll find her soon."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

The scent of the moist earth infiltrated his nose with distaste. He scowled at the smell of death and quickly trotted across the brittle leaves to find a good spot. Many leaves and branches clawed his pants as if trying to take him but Itachi did not fear death. He's seen it so many times in his life that it has become more of a morbid interest than a job. It never ceases to fascinate him the ways a human can die. Strangulation, poison, bullet wound, suffocation, fire, water, torture, hacking off limbs, cannibalism, collecting body parts, hanging, electrical shocks, falling off buildings, the list can go on really.

But as for the death of Hinata a stabbing should suffice. He slashed her palm earning enough blood to drench the front of the shirt in a way that will appear as if her throat was slit. The blood formation for that is quite fascinating, the collar of the shirt is deep red and absorbs the most blood, then the rest of the blood cascades down creating a waterfall effect. That should be a proper death for her. Itachi would have to leave the clothes in an area where the blood can dry out; it would simply be absurd if the blood was fresh. No the blood should be dry so that it appears as if she had died a while ago because if the blood was fresh then that would give reason to search for a body and Itachi simply can't have his men snooping when they can be solving real crimes such as the chain of rape cases littering the ghetto parts of Konoha. Why spend man power finding a girl who is safe when there is so much of an infestation in Konoha?

With medical gloves he expertly laid the blood ridden cloths underneath several layers of dirt and leaves. It was in a flat pile that was simply text book; no one would find it unless they were trained in the field of crime. Itachi took steps back both of his hands on his waist as he observed his masterpiece. None of his foot prints were left in the fresh earth and his hair was tied back in a tight tail so that no hair would stray and betray him.

Itachi held on to the plastic bag with a fierce grip and strode back to his car quietly surveying the area on his way back. As he was just about to pass a bleeding maple –which bleed in more ways than one- his honed eyes caught sight of freshly uncovered earth. The law abiding captain in him drove him to see what was buried and he found to his utter fascination that it was a human foot.

It was swollen and blotchy. The healthy color which he was sure it once had, had morphed into a thin blue pale color that only the dead could acquire.

Itachi did not bother seeing if the foot was attached to a body. He did not doubt that this forest had so much more than one corpse slumbering in its soft grounds.

"Good bye Hinata Hyuuga, come tomorrow your pretty face will be greeting everyone in the obituaries."

Itacho bowed his head in mock respect and leisurely drove off speedily to his beloved city.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"From now on whenever you feel the need to cook don't" barked a snappish voice. Sasuke paced to and fro across the tattooed carpet rubbing his hand against his wrist in agitation.

He walked towards Hinata and yet again held her bandaged hand in his own, cradling the limb as if it were his unborn child.

"I just don't understand why it's so deep. What the hell were you thinking? You've never cooked a thing in your life, did you think that years of watching servants cook for you would compensate for your own lack of skills. Hinata I don't want you going near the kitchen knives again! What sort of child are you to be toying with tools that you've never worked with before. Why do you think I cook all your meals, you don't need to lay a finger inside the kitchen if that knife had moved just one inch lower it could have been your wrist!"

Hinata stared at her hand with eyes of betrayal; she didn't say a word about Itachi because she wanted to forget about him completely. The bleeding cut forced on her hand was by an accident in the kitchen, it was by no means Itachi's plan to kill her. Itachi did not come to Sasuke's house. No, he is still diligently looking for her so that she could return to her family. This cut itching on her palm was a simple accident. Itachi is Konoha's most revered captain; he would never betray his village for his own family, no this cut is…

Just an accident.

"I was h-h-hungry" she moaned. She made her wounded hand into a fist and smashed it down on the table. "It was just an accident. Don't you dare yell at me when I was the one who got hurt." She opened her palm only to wince at her spontaneous self infliction.

Sasuke pouted his cheeks in his usual childish manner and lifted her hand, which began bleeding again. The cut was deep. It was definitely not an accident but he also knows that Hinata is not one to intentionally hurt herself either.

She was hiding something from him.

"I didn't mean to yell," he held her marred hand to his cheek and felt the electricity conducting between his marble skin and her amber hand. "But when you do something as stupid as this it makes me wonder whether I should have you beside me the whole time so that something as useless as a knife can't hurt you."

Sasuke tugged on her arm lulling her towards his lap. Hinata allowed herself to fall into his clutches and nuzzled her face in his black wool sweater. His scent was welcoming, a mixture of mandarin and herbal spice. Her body melted into his warm arms and she took advantage of it and snuggled into every crook on his torso so that she could absorb all his warmth. All the Uchiha's were the same, as long as they were happy it didn't matter who they hurt but Hinata could not bring herself to hate this man, it was not in her blood to hate. Even though her knuckles revealed small scars from her training with Neji and fights with Ino, not once did she ever hate her opponent.

While his gaze was distracted Hinata took the opportunity to observe his features. She has never been this close to a man before; even with Neji and her father it was only polite to keep her distance. Hinata could practically count the lashes on his eyes and she could properly examine his jaw which somehow always appeared to be clenched. The structure for his face was also quite fascinating; he was blessed with high cheeks bones which were complimented nicely with a strong jaw. His lips were just a few shades pinker than his skin and they were of moderate size as well, not too thin nor too thick, a remarkable trait that not many men can pull off. His Adam's apple jutted out from his throat and swaggered and moved with every swallow and breath he took. His skin was smooth; save for the few stubborn hairs rebelling on his jaw line, his skin also took the color of a rare ivory cream similar to that of talc.

Hinata felt the workmanship of his muscles on her back. They stretched his pale skin to an attractive size, more lean than bulky. Hinata leaned her head against his chest hushing her breathing so that she could listen to the muscle that was to blame for everything she had been put through, his heart.

Its melodic beat was no different than anyone else's. So why is it that it yearns for no one but her?

"We'll be leaving in about three days. It's not wise to stay in this place for long." Interjected Sasuke, he crushed her body towards his chest holding her as if this was their last moment. He silently pressed his lips against her forehead and began a heated trail down her cheeks to her chin, slothfully down her neck past her collar until he met the barrier of her shirt. Respectfully he stayed clear of her breasts, but the male side of him insisted on resting his head between the valley of her bosom. He could hear the rapid beating of her heart thumping fiercely like a wild rabbit. He could not help but smile at her, oh how he wished to show her how much he loved her. She has definitely grown more serene to his consorts, whenever he pulls her to him she no longer locks her legs in protest and when he wraps his wanton arms around her waist she moves ever so quietly so that his arms can hold her comfortably, and when he kissed her he could feel her once tense lips soften up making their kiss just a degree more enjoyable.

"Are we going back to your house in Konoha?" she curiously questioned.

Sasuke was about to answer but then he pondered for a moment and looked around the room as if he had just realized something. Hinata saw his eyes darken as he spoke.

"Hinata. Where is the black bag with your clothes?"

Hinata froze on the spot and groaned in her head as she too realized that that bag was missing. Itachi had taken it with him; she was so busy trying to forget about him but the plain truth was that she couldn't even if she tried. She quickly thought of a lie from the top of her head and hoped that he would believe her.

"I c-cut it into p-pieces and f-f-flushed it down the t-toilet." She stuttered, shifting her eyes to her bandage and pulling off some fuzz that was stuck on it. "Since you won't need it anyways, we made a promise remember?"

Sasuke stood up from his seat gently putting Hinata aside and looked at her straight in the eyes with a deep and dissecting stare. It was as if he were seeing right through her, delving into her fears and secrets like a demon.

Hinata dared not waver her eyes from him. She silently held her breathe as he scrutinized her.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked. There was no emotion in his voice; she would rather have him shout out accusations to her. His voice sounded almost disbelieving and hurt and she could tell by looking at the way he stood that he was suspicious.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" she murmured.

Sasuke patted his foot on the carpet for a second and suddenly burst out in a chirpy tone.

"Of course. Why would you lie to me? That's a very good plan Hinata, if the clothes are in the sewer system then there's no way anyone would recognize them let alone find them." He chuckled.

His face glowed five times the shade it was before and it almost seemed as if he were floating on air.

"How about we go outside? To tell you the truth there are only country folk here and very few of them keep up with the news. Also if we change your look a bit there's no way any outsiders will tell that you're from Konoha."

He snatched her hand and flung her on the bed throwing clothes at her.

"You'll need something baggy to wear a lot of the old geezers like to leer if you know what I mean so we got to cover you up."

Sasuke threw a blue and silver sweat shirt that was three times her size and some shorts that were so large that she and Sasuke could probably use it as a snug sleeping bag. Hinata sized up the clothes to her body and shook her head in dissatisfaction.

"These are way too large Sasuke. I'd be tripping and falling the whole time." She complained.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and dropped the clothes he had in his hand scrutinizing her body; he rubbed his hand on his chin and gazed back at his wardrobe, then he reached in and took out a belt.

"This should fix it"

He tossed it to Hinata and returned to his search for clothes. Meanwhile Hinata hissed at his insensitive remarks and huffed as she lugged the clothes into the bathroom so that she could dress in humiliation.

Hinata of course was right for even with the belt she still stumbled and fell.

"Sasuke I look ridiculous. I look like a boy wearing hand-me-downs."

Sasuke, who was dressed in a green long sleeve and jeans, glanced at her and smiled happily.

"Good that's the look I was aiming for. The old people around here know that I have a brother but they've never met Itachi, this is a good chance to let you catch some sun without raising suspicion."

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at the genius of his plan. Her skin color was just a shade lighter than his and if she wore glasses their faces, though way different, could be pulled off as siblings. Her chest was hidden nicely within the folds of the sweater and her hips would no doubt be concealed by the exaggerated size of her shorts. Save the fact that her hair was long Hinata really did look like a young boy.

"You'll be wearing a beanie to hide your hair and as for your eyes I'll give you some glasses so that they can't be seen. We won't be talking to any people but if we happen to meet someone on the way you'll at least be safe."

Hinata nodded in understanding and walked towards his closet picking out the smallest pair of shoes that he had, which weren't small to begin with then Sasuke grabbed her uninjured hand and almost dragged her out the door.

They rushed out so fast that Hinata didn't even have time to soak in all of nature's glory, she had been captive for a whole month without sunlight and now was her chance to appreciate it after all she didn't know when would be the next time we would ever be given the privilege of going outside.

"A few miles down is a trial will lead us to a lake. No one ever goes there so we can take our time." He smugly grinned.

Hinata gazed through the clouded vision of the glasses and took in all of her surroundings. Even though everything was the same shade behind the glasses Hinata could tell the different tones of the leaves, it was already fall. The leaves that held on so vigorously during the summer now had to rest their weary struggle and glide to the ground where every animal eventually meets its end. The ground had become brittle and caused so much dust to be distributed in the air that there was almost a fog of dirt. It was even to the point where Hinata could practically taste all the flavors of the earth.

Her feet made a healthy crunch sound as she heard every grain of dirt being compressed together creating a symphony of music while she walked. The wind caressed her skin lightly as it passed her, as if welcoming her return to the outside world, the trees themselves seemed to sway in joy by her presence, even the horrible bleeding maple tree groaned in respect as she went by it.

Black ravens circled with cardinals cawing and chirping an unfamiliar tune. Being outside had never felt so alive.

"It seems like really good weather today. I just hope it doesn't rain." He mentioned. Sasuke held onto her hand without warning and entwined his fingers with hers.

Hinata paid no attention to his small gesture of love as she merrily strode on the path to this so called lake. To her it didn't really matter where they were going as long as she could stretch her legs and take in as much of the earth scented goodness as she could.

"Is the lake real?" she suddenly asked.

Sasuke squeezed her hand and bit his lip holding back an outburst of a laugh.

"Of course it's real what kind of lake do you think I'm taking you to?" he snorted.

Hinata looked ahead curiously as if expecting the lake to pop out then she mentioned.

"Well it's just that I've never seen a real lake. I've been to artificial ones but to me they basically look like swimming pools with plants around them."

Sasuke took well to note that Hinata has lived a rich girl's life. He should not have expected her to know how a real lake looks like, heck he shouldn't have expected her to know what any body of water should be other than an expensive pool. Her father has blinded her from much of the world.

"Well we're here." He chirped.

Hinata walked around a tree that was blocking her view and gazed at the wonder of a natural lake. The artificial one she had seen paled in comparison to this one. Whereas the fake lake had clear crystal waters this one had mysterious murky depths that harmonized like aqua glass, whereas the fake lake had trees of the same species around its borders this one had water grass and ferns and logs floating in its region, whereas the fake lake had imported fish from the Netherlands this one had numerous breeds of fish which all seemed to camouflage with the water and the lake floor.

Sasuke led her to the edge of the lake where the water seemed deeper than the rest and pointed to the surface.

"Do you see that?"

His eyes were open wide as if he had just discovered lost treasure. The tips of his fingers were mere centimeters from the cool surface.

"Look"

Hinata curiously drew her face closer to the edge scrutinizing the water looking for the object that caused him so much fascination.

"I can't find it. What do you see?" she whispered, dead serious, her brows were burrowing together and her lips thinned as she tried to look at what was hiding under the opaque depths of the lake.

"I see… a girl falling into the water!"

Hinata had barely realized what he said when suddenly she was shoved into the icy cold lake gasping for breath trying to find the lake floor to steady herself. She screamed as the cold water broke through the baggy sweatshirt and went all the way to her undergarments soaking her completely. She wobbly stood up trying feebly to hold her ground and not fall back in, the frigid cold water went up to her waist and the gushy lake floor ensnared her feet making it extremely difficult to move.

Her clothes stuck to her skin giving her a Sharpei look. She stood up furiously in the lake glaring at Sasuke with all the heat left inside her body.

"It's c-c-cold" she stammered holding out her hand so that Sasuke could help her out. But Sasuke backed away from the edge all the while holding a mischievous grin on his face, refusing to lend out his hand to the poor soaking girl.

"Aren't you going to help me out? It's hard to walk with all the mud."

Sasuke paced happily around the edge shaking his head.

"If you want me to help you out you have to give me a kiss in return." He bargained, hesitantly holding out his hand with a childish crooked smile.

Hinata growled in frustration and splashed the cold water towards his direction hoping to see him squirm, but instead he simply backed away from the splash range and shook his head as if scolding her.

"Ah, ah. Getting me wet won't make you drier." He cooed, swaying his feet over the surface of the lake in mockery.

"But it will me make happy" she hissed quietly to herself away from Sasuke's ears.

Hinata got down on all fours careful to keep her injured hand from getting any wetter than it already was and crawled to the edge of the lake where Sasuke had pushed her. The mud was making it very difficult but with great toil and sweat she managed to push herself to the edge. Once there she rested her head on the grassy bay panting to catch her breath.

"I can't believe you pushed me in. Now we have to go back and bandage my hand again." She groaned, mourning over the fact that she will have to go back indoors only hours after she was allowed outside.

Sasuke held his stomach as he walked towards her laughing his delicate little head off.

"You look so adorable" he gasped, bending over as he tried catching his breath. "I can't believe you fell in like that, and the way you screamed." He yet again fell into another fit of laughs.

Hinata sloshed towards him lunging towards his body soaking him with her wet clothes.

"Ahh! You're cold"

He playfully tried getting her off of him but Hinata held on vigorously forcing all the excess water onto his clothes. She sat on his waist and strained all the water from her sweatshirt over his chest and face until he too was just as wet as she was. Even though Sasuke was allowing her to pin him down he was beginning to regret it when all of the water set in on his clothes creating a chill in his skin.

"I brought an extra set of bandages for your cut, but as for our clothes we'll have to sit in the sun for a while before it sets."

Sasuke reached into his pocket taking out a zip locked bag containing gauzes and antibacterial cream. He skillfully treated her hand, which yet again opened up dripping blood. Then Sasuke walked to the sunniest part of the bay and removed his shirt revealing rare white skin yearning for sunlight and vitamin D.

Hinata, who had more manners than just removing all her clothes, sat a few feet from him and trembled as the cold lake water settled on her skin causing her teeth to chatter.

"You can sit closer to me if you want." He patted the patch of pasture next to him and waved for her to get closer.

Hinata, whose lips had already begun taking a blue hue, resentfully came close to him and allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders in an effort to warm her body.

"You can go ahead and take off your clothes if you want; no one is going to see you in your underwear. Well except me but I don't really count."

Hinata snorted quietly and responded. "I'm fine like this. I'm already starting to feel warm again."

But it was obvious to both her and Sasuke that she was lying, the soft chattering in her teeth gave her away.

Hinata scooted closer to him trying as much as she could to feel the heat radiating off his exposed torso, but the cold water still lodged in her clothes prevent little if any heat to warm her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to ravish you if you take off your clothes, give me some credit I may be a guy but I do have some self control. I am an Uchiha after all."

Hinata quietly growled as he said that, that utter arrogance was all too similar to Itachi just the memory of that man caused her temperature to lower several degrees.

"Turn around" she commanded, nervously tugging the sides of the sweatshirt feeling it slosh across the ground as she threw it down. Then she removed her shorts which seemed to retain more water than the lake itself. She stripped down until she was left in her underwear, which were technically boxers that Sasuke let her have, and her bra.

As she was finally regaining the feel in her toes a soft breeze suddenly whished by and caused her to fly into a series of shivers as she grabbed the nearest warmest object, which of course was Sasuke who was still obediently turned so that she could undress.

"If you're still cold I can think of a few ways that can warm us up." He suggest, looking suggestively at her undergarments as if they were hindering band-aids that needed to be ripped off.

Hinata instinctively shielded her chest from his lecherous stare and blushed at the idea that he was implying.

She felt his large warm hand on the hook of her strap, rubbing his fingers on her spine as if easing her nervousness. But Hinata knew what he was trying to do, he was an incubus trying to lull her into fantasy, a starving demon yearning for soft skin and lush lips, and though she knew these things quite well her wretched heart insisted on allowing his touch. The miserable beating thing swayed only for him and Hinata despised it.

"Don't" she mumbled as she felt his skilled hands fingering the hook of her strap teasingly.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her bare legs and scooted her towards him while his other arm tangled itself around her shoulder pushing her torso closer to his. The heat radiating off his body was vicious and in a few minutes Hinata gained back the warm temperature that she had before she was pushed into the lake.

It felt nice.

"I won't do anything don't worry." He sealed his word by kissing her forehead and rubbing her shoulder in caress.

Hinata searched around the scenery and admired the exotic flavor of the lake. Across its briny shores were trees with a few late bloomers that didn't quite make it with the rest of its kin. The flowers were magenta with a hue of amber dripping from its borders. A soft powder of pollen filled its hollow womb and gave it a serene motherly look. The grass around the tree hugged its bark with an infant glow and danced ever so softly when the wind kissed its leafy tips. Behind the tree were myriad bushes yielding multicolored leaves, it shook violently and caused Hinata to raise her brow with suspicion. The wind wouldn't cause such uproar in the leaves so the only other explanation would be that there is someone hiding there.

"Sasuke I think there's someone watching us." She whispered quietly. But Sasuke was already steps ahead as he snatched her clothes and flung them on top of her along with himself.

"Hey what are you doing?!" she cried as Sasuke completely pushed himself on top of her encasing her body with all the splendor of his rigid muscles.

"We're just a couple making out on the lake. Nothing suspicious about that right?" he chuckled, kissing her lips frivolously and cradling her head, smoothing her hair.

Hinata tried to mumble in retort but fell ill to his lips and decided it was better to go along with his wild scheme.

After minutes of heavy kissing, Sasuke lifted himself off of her giving her just a little space to look behind him.

"Do you still see him?" he whispered hotly.

Hinata used his neck as leverage and lifted her head to a higher elevation, she peered over the nape of his neck shielding as much of her revealing body under his torso so that the mysterious intruder wouldn't get anything to look at. She saw a trimming of white hair at the very edge of bushes and came to the conclusion that it was a peeping old man.

"I just see some white hair, do you think it's one of the old people that live around here?" she murmured in his ear. As soon as she mentioned the white hair he immediately tensed up and pushed her down under him completely shielding her from any view at all.

"White hair? Are you sure, did you see his face? Does he have tribal marks under his eyes?"

Hinata responded saying that all she saw was white hair.

"Damn. I think I know who it is; I want you to put on your glasses and not say a word. That old man is a huge peeping tom so find your clothes and put them on."

Hinata sensed the danger in Sasuke's voice and obediently obeyed. She reached for her clothes and awkwardly put them on even though they were still somewhat wet. She got her glasses and put on the dark shades just as Sasuke was shouting something over the lake.

"Alright Jiraiya come on out. My fiancé's body is for my own eyes only." Snapped Sasuke, with a feral frown.

Hinata snuck behind Sasuke like a child and peered over his shoulder to see the bushes move wildly as a large and burly man jumped out hiding a small telescope in his back pocket.

"Sasuke old sport, I'm so sorry. I thought one of my precious lambs got loose and was being devoured by a wild wolf, but I see that it was simply you and your … fiancé" The old man said the final word scrutinizing Hinata with an extremely lecherous eye, he didn't even try to hide the fact that his eyes were glued on her breasts and the sweater sticking tightly to her body didn't quite help either.

"I feel so foolish old boy, we haven't seen each other in so long. How long have you been engaged. The last time I saw you, you were still being weaned by that gorgeous mother of yours and look at you now, so young and already engaged. You haven't made any little Uchiha's yet now have you?" The boisterous man winked at Hinata and laughed rashly as he seized Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked stumped for a moment and joined the old man in merriment.

"Oh don't worry about that, we'll be working on that part _real_ soon." Howled Sasuke, taking Hinata from behind him and rubbing her flat belly.

Hinata hid her head in utter embarrassment and felt her face get five times pinker. These two men were complete fools.

"Oh forgive me little lady, I haven't introduced myself," the man bowed his head and flicked his hand in respect. "The name is Jiraiya, if I may ask your name"

Sasuke immediately interjected with a cool unwavering voice.

"Her name is Sumire, she's a bit shy, go ahead and introduce yourself to him."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and pushed her towards Jiraiya. Hinata looked at the old man in the eye for a few moments and quickly hid them from his view. She realized that she could probably scream out that her name wasn't Sumire, it was Hinata Hyuuga, she could yell how Sasuke kidnapped her and forced her to stay locked up in his house. She could even rat out Itachi and cry about how Konoha's captain had ultimately betrayed her for his own family. Yes, she could have told Jiraiya many things but instead she bowed and politely spoke.

"My name is Sumire Tsume, it's nice to meet a friend of Sasuke's"

Sasuke seemed pleased that she went along because his grip on her shoulder loosened and he released her completely from his range. Jiraiya, however, took this as a sign for him to freely hug her and as quick as a flash he wrapped his massive bear arms around her petite frame, feeling no need to keep his hands to himself either as she felt a large hand grope her rump.

"You are one lucky sport Sasuke, this pretty lady looks like one swell dream."

Hinata tried releasing herself from him but only ended up reopening her wounded hand. She yelped as she pulled herself away from him wincing as blood seeped through the gauze.

"Oh my, that looks like a nasty little scratch right there. How did that happen little Sumire?"

Sasuke quickly stepped beside her and examined her hand with concerned eyes.

"It opened up again. It seems it's deeper than I thought we might have to put something else."

Sasuke rubbed his temples and held her hand in disappointment.

"She had a bad accident in the kitchen with one of the cutting knives, Sumire was being very careless."

Jiraiya gazed seriously at her hand and snatched it from Sasuke's gentle grasp.

"This boy, needs some stitches that what it needs. You don't want to let one of these cuts open up so much, it's bad for the body old sport. I can take the little lady to a clinic if you want Sasuke. It's about an hour down the road, shouldn't take long."

Hinata looked at Sasuke's face hoping to see some sort of nervousness or fear in his eyes, this situation must be making him so nervous. But instead he was as cool as ever, his opaque eyes raised a brow at Jiraiya as he nestled Hinata back under his wing.

"I don't need your hick doctor looking at her cut. If you hadn't of smashed your body against her, her cut wouldn't have opened up." His response to Jiraiya's hospitable request was as frigid as the water in the lake, Hinata almost lost the feel in her toes again just from the tone of his voice. The Uchiha's could probably create the next ice age if they wanted to; all of them seem to be gifted with a voice that can freeze hell over.

Jiraiya seemed immune to Sasuke's frosty retort and cheerfully smashed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder almost causing him to topple over.

"You're just an old hound aren't you boy, your clan never wants help from anyone do they." Jiraiya barked loudly in a brash laugh. "Just like your brother aren't you, that boy is some big shot in the city isn't he. Solving all of those cases, hell just the other day I heard that he found the corpse of that heiress down in that forest, you know the one that went missing, and he also found the serial rapist, seems the guy was a school teacher. Glad that weirdo is off the streets."

Hinata covered her mouth in shock, she couldn't believe that Itachi actually killed her, he took her blood and used it in a fake death. She looked up at Sasuke and saw that his icy face still continued its façade, he even managed a smile as he said something to Jiraiya.

"The only weirdo that needs to be put away is you Jiraiya, do you usually come here hoping to catch girls in the water?"

Jiraiya smiled smugly and swayed his hand in a gaudy manner.

"It's all research my boy. I'm at the peak of finishing my novel and speaking of which I really must be going, the ladies usually go to the town pool for an afternoon swim around this time and I can't be late."

Jiraiya winked exaggeratedly at Sasuke and gave them both a crushing hug, getting one last feel of her rump in the process.

"Don't be a stranger now." He waved, and walked back into the bushes leaving them both alone at the bay of the lake.

It was immensely quiet.

"It seems that Itachi solved your case didn't he." He murmured coldly.

Hinata shuddered and took a few steps away from him in utter fear.

"I can't believe he killed me." She gasped covering her mouth with trembling hands.

"You lied to me" he hissed. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder with vicious hands and seized her jaw forcing her to look at him. "What the hell happened while I was gone yesterday!? Did Itachi give you that cut?! That fucking bastard I'll chop off his hands for doing that. Did he do anything else to you, what the fuck did he say?"

Hinata fell on the grassy floor in shock. "He killed me. He really killed me."

Hinata looked at Sasuke with glossy eyes that stabbed his heart with hurt. "My family thinks I'm dead. My friends think I got stabbed to death. He k-killed me."

She sat there looking at her wounded hand with trembling eyes.

"Itachi killed me."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"No! That's bullshit Hinata can't die!"

Kiba was tackled to the floor by Shino and Naruto as Neji told them the news.

"Captain Uchiha just got word from the forensics lab…"

"No!"

"…they found her clothes…"

"They're lying!"

"… caked in her blood…"

"It's not true!"

"… her throat was slit."

"Shut the hell up Neji. That fucking captain is a liar! The only thing coming out of his mouth is shit. Hinata can't be dead; they can't just find her clothes a month after her kidnapping."

Kiba's wild eyes were blurry and his feeble body was fighting against two strong men who were trying to cope with the news as much as he was.

"I'm sorry Neji" choked Naruto. He turned his head as sobs broke out within their group of friends.

Neji who had been locked up on the Hyuuga mansion looked unfazed. His once white eyes seemed to have grown so much darker.

"The memorial is going to be held tomorrow at dawn. It's a private setting but all of you all may come if you please. I have to go now; Uncle needs to speak with me about some family business." Neji gazed down at the floor as a few rebellious tears escaped the brim of his eye. "See you all tomorrow."

Everyone watched with forlorn as he left, however Kiba sat there on the floor trembling ferociously, his eyes switched to everyone's faces as if foretelling which ones still had good faith. He stood up with tremors running up and down his legs and broke out in a mad howl.

"I don't believe anything that Uchiha says. All I heard was that they found her clothes with blood on it. Hinata is still alive, she's somewhere out there hoping for us to still believe in her. I'm going down to that forest and I'm going to look for her."

Everyone stared at him with large pearly eyes, they pitied him. He was taking the harshest blow and it seemed that denial was his only escape.

"Kiba please." Pleaded Ten Ten wiping her cheek.

"Don't 'Kiba please' me" he snarled.

Shikamaru hid his head with a disappointing shake.

"Kiba, it's time to give up. You can't bring the dead back to life, the only thing left in that forest are her remains. Just let her rest."

Kiba grabbed a nearby cup and flung it full force at Shikamaru who barely dodged it by the nape of his neck.

"Screw you Shikamaru! If you all want to run home and cry with your tail between your legs then don't let me stop you. I'll look for her myself." Choked Kiba.

He rushed outside their meeting place and seized the leash that was attached to Akamaru. Naruto and Shino followed him out warning him not to go.

"Kiba don't be doing anything stupid. The last thing that Hinata would have wanted would be to see you get hurt over her." Threatened Shino.

Kiba turned around and threw Shino a very offensive sign with his hand. "Don't talk about her in past tense you freak. I swear when I find her I'm going to kick all your asses starting with that bastard Shikamaru."

Naruto rushed behind him in worry. "Kiba it's not safe around that forest. You can't just go striding in. Some of the sickest bad guys like to hang there."

Kiba tightened his hold on Akamaru and flung his shoulder around facing Naruto.

"Then that's the more reason to go and find her."

Naruto bit his lip in ponder and interfered in front of Kiba.

"You're right Kiba. I'll go with you, I know an old man near that part that can give us a place to stay for a while."

Shino quickly stepped in also. "I'll be going as well. I'm curious to see the place where Captain Uchiha sent his men to search."

Kiba stared at the two men with hard eyes and dissected them harshly. They looked at him with determined eyes, glossy eyes that were red from tears. But he could tell that they were just worried over him, they wanted to make sure that he didn't get himself killed in that eerie forest. Kiba had no time for babysitters.

"I don't need cowards following me so that I don't die."

Naruto and Shino looked at each other unfazed by his warning. Then Naruto stepped in grabbing Kiba by his bony shoulder.

"Good, lets get going we should get there by tomorrow. There's a hermit I know that can take care of us for a while. He won't bother us either. He's always peeping on girls so we can rest in peace too."

Both men looked at Naruto with raised brows.

"Well if you say this man is okay I'll go." Muttered Shino.

Kiba looked at Akamaru then at both his friends.

"Let's get the hell out of here then"

* * *

**I admit it wasn't the most exciting chapter but it helps the story move along. So anyways down below are a list of stories that I've been working on and their summaries. The summaries aren't the real deal but basically they give you a little insight on the story. The titles might change as well. The majority of them are SasuXHina but if you feel that one of them simply MUST be another pairing go ahead and tell me and I'll see what I can do. (If you are going to mention another pairing it has to be Hinata centric. I tolerate Sakura, Ten Ten, Temari and all of the other girls but I won't write a pairing for them.) **

**Lead Me Not into Temptation**** – Having Uchiha sensei for a teacher sure isn't easy, he demands fear from his students and simply adores the quiet ones, yes especially the ones who don't say a word no matter what. **

**White Wool for Scarlet Sins**** – He goes by many names: Lucifer, the Dark Angel, a Devil, but for now call him Sasuke. It seems Sasuke has gotten in a dangerous spot, he needs more souls or hell will freeze over. So now which white eyed fool will fall into sin?**

**Hungry like a wolf**** – The beast demanded a woman every new moon. It started off as a betrayal however Hinata discovered that there was actually a man behind those morbid tawny eyes. But even the beast must run, for its hide is wanted by a cruel prince. **

**So yeah, just drop a small hint in your review if you like any of them and if you think they're all crap well yea, at least you reviewed. But I will tally the votes and post up the story as soon as I can. I've already written the first chapter for two of the stories so I'm somewhat prepared. **

**THANK YOU so much for reviewing! I know I hardly if ever reply to your reviews but rest assured they are all read and have been taken into consideration.**

**P.S. I'm so happy there are Twilight fans out there. Yay! I don't know about anyone here but I've been checking her website everyday to see if Jacob's actor has been released. It's been gnawing at my head. Edward was a let down but lets all pray that Jacob is a hot wolf man that we all know he is! And Doctor Cullen as well! The suspense is killing me XD**

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW ("Heav'n hath no rage like love to hatred turn'd, Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd." - William Congreve (1670-1729))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Misery here. Sorry for the long update but I hope this chapter makes it up for you guys. I made it nice and lengthy for you and dabbled some excitement in there as well. please excuse any grammer mistakes that I might have looked over. enjoy! **

Chapter Ten: Capgras Syndrome

* * *

"We have just received word from Itachi Uchiha, head of Konoha's ANBU squad, about the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga who has been missing for well over a month. According to Captain Uchiha an agent of his returned from a procedure check up in a forest that lies between Konoha and mile 23. The agent discovered Hinata Hyuuga's clothes covered in what forensics have confirmed is her blood. We have not received any statements from her family for her funeral memorial was held this morning and is a private service for her friends and family. As we depart I am sure everyone in Konoha is wishing the best for this family for it certainly is a sad day when a father has to bury his own daugh…"

The TV went off with a click of the remote and several snaps crackled from the aftermath of the static. A soft buzzing echoed from the screen and eventually died with a humble murmur. 

"Wait don't turn it off" Hinata pleaded. She attempted to grab the remote from her captor but his hand seized her head and pushed her down without batting an eye. They were sitting down on his red felt couch which laid parallel to the large TV. 

"No." he murmured. "You'll cry. I know you will" 

Hinata choked back on the tears that no doubly were brimming at the edge of her eyes. Her throat clenched and trembled at the sight on the TV and it was too much for her shattered spirit to bear. The news station had begun announcing her death and she was hoping for at least a video clip of her family or an interview they took with her father, she only wanted to see their faces. It was all she asked for, just a glimpse of creamy eyes from Hanabi or a stern look from Neji. Anything would suffice, even if they were bawling on their knees, she would think no less of them for falling fool to Itachi's trick. 

"See I told you. The TV isn't even on and you're already crying" he snapped, glaring at her with a guilty stare. He hadn't intentionally put on the news to spite her but as he was switching through the channels that one immediately popped up and Hinata screeched for him to leave it there. He now regretted heeding to her word.

"N-n-o I'm not." She muffled. The tears that came out were hot and the salt in them burned her eyes until they were irritated and red. 

Sasuke frowned at her and pondered on something to distract her. She is surely going to be upset for a while unless he can find a solution to make her change her stubborn mind. He knew about her life before he took her, her home life might have been strict but he knew she was content however, her school life was bad. He saw how she was constantly picked on, a scapegoat for the other girls to release their retained anger. But she was no push over, she didn't take punches unless she in return could dish them out herself, a characteristic he found extremely attractive in her. 

Hinata sat there with her knees drawn to her chest and her head tucked in securely between her knees, her opaque hair fell down her shoulders shielding her in a velvety 

curtain. She might be a soft spoken person but she was a Hyuuga first and Hyuuga's don't show their weaknesses. 

"I w-wanted to at l-l-east see them." She hiccupped. Her voice was groggy and muffled because she was speaking through her curtain of hair. Her body was hunched over her knees in an unusual manner that gave her the appearance of a gargoyle. 

"I miss Hanabi" she wailed, the name came out in a forlorn howl and if he hadn't of known the name of her sister he would have guessed that she said 'I match wasabi'. 

Her head buried itself deeper making her voice almost unrecognizable yet he could tell she was counting off the people who she would never see again claiming to the high heavens how her dear heart will mourn for their loss. It was ironic how in Konoha everyone was having a funeral for the loss of Hinata Hyuuga yet here in front of his own eyes Hinata was having a funeral of her own.

"Stop crying you'll hurt your hand rubbing your eyes like that." He warned. As a sign of comfort he brought his hand to her head and stroked her hair with every name she sobbed out. Her hair that illuminated like sparkling emeralds quivered with every pet of his hand and again he felt a pang of guilt for her situation. It must truly be revolting to no longer exist.

"This is all your brothers' fault." she accused heatedly. Sasuke saw a flicker of contempt in her eyes as she spoke Itachi's name but perhaps that flicker was just a reflection of his own hatred for the man, the fact that the he found out about Hinata was not much of a surprise but when he heard that he attacked her that was really going too far. The brutish man flung her down like some animal and brought his knife down on her flesh draining away her precious blood whispering threats into her ear all while she was pinned under him fighting tooth and nail for her existence to remain known. 

The man would not go away unscathed that was for sure. 

Sasuke jerked his head towards her as her crying came to a stop and she brought her hand to her face as a red smear soaked through the bandages of her wound. She winced as she lifted the bandage and gasped as the blood slowly trickled past her wrist. Sasuke immediately took her hand into his own, unwrapping the bloody bandage. It seems she put so much pressure on her hand that it opened up completely and the blood flowing beneath the thin layer of skin that hadn't healed yet flooded out in delight, spiting her for reopening her own wound. 

Sasuke hastily took action and retrieved a small first aid kit that he always kept under his kitchen sink. From it he took out cream and a swab and put a generous amount of cream on the swab he then used his other hand to wipe off the excess blood from her hand and quickly swabbed it with the cream so that the blood would cease from coming out. He decided to leave the gauze out for half an hour so that her hand could get some air and heal faster. 

"Stop using that hand so much" he growled. "If you overdo it it's never going to heal." 

Hinata looked at her hand with curious eyes and limply set it at her side using as little force as possible if she could. The tears in her eyes dried up like the desert and she quickly recovered from her hysterical episode earlier, her heart suggested that it was best to forget about her family. As a matter of fact she seemed so intent on forgetting them that their faces were already soft blurs in her memory. 

She gazed around the house admiring its summer visage. The entire house harmonized with the forest outside. It had a soft brown pattern with just the smallest touch of red oak; the rug adjacent to the red felt couch had beige and brown pattern puppy dogs circling the border, each one chasing the others tail in a never ending game of chase. She then brought her gaze to him, Sasuke. He was definitely a treat to the eyes; his eyes always had a hooded look to them, never quite open yet never quite closed either. That effect seemed to give him an arrogant and snobbish sort of look which would probably give people the wrong impression of him. His face had a rough look to it mainly because his jaw always seemed to be clenched which complemented his strong yet silent aura. 

He wore a simple grey T-shirt that yielded to his muscles and broad shoulders. He was at a height of about six feet hovering over her by a good five inches, which was to be expected since he was three years older than her-a fact that she discovered recently when asked upon- he would be twenty one soon and in December she would turn eighteen. 

Hinata didn't know much about the Uchiha's other than the obvious-they were the head family of land security for Konoha- their families specialized in different business which probably explained her lack of knowledge as to what exactly they did. She was sure they were introduced once in a gathering, yes she remembered because Fugaku's wife complimented her father on having beautiful daughters. She was a nice lady. 

She learned that he had never gone to a public school for his father thought that it was a low place for middle class people and that the true way to learn were from European scholars. Hinata empathized with that because if it hadn't of been for her sister, Hanabi, Hinata nor Neji would be allowed in school. It was Hanabi's persuasive manner that won over her father and since then Hinata went to public school on the circumstance that she be the top of her class, which she really had no trouble achieving. 

But then, not many people accepted her at school, her eyes scared them. Her eyes were considered a rare genetic mutation-according to the scientific world that is- that only her family seemed to possess but other than the fact that everyone in her family had perfect 20/20 vision didn't make her so different. But that didn't stop her jealous female peers from weeding her out. Especially Ino, she seemed to have a knack for kicking Hinata while she was down both in the figurative sense and the literal. Of course not all the girl's at school behaved in such a simple manner, Ten Ten was a brave girl who didn't seem to mind her freakish eyes at the least. 

Most of the girl's seemed either too timid of her or too offended, so Hinata decided it was best to befriend the male students, it was better that way, being raised in a strong masculine family with Neji and her father taught Hinata many things about males. 

She was a fighter by birth, though she wasn't as impulsive as Hanabi Hinata knew how to throw a monstrous punch. In that sense she concluded that she could tolerate boys more than girls and it was also that impression that brought on her friendship with Kiba and Shino. The only boys in her class that she could honestly say didn't look at her chest more than her face- the down side to hanging around boys they think with two minds, one in their heads and the other, well, somewhere else- Kiba was a ferocious boy who had a terrible bark and a blood curling bite to match. He was an excellent soccer player who carried his team arm and arm towards high school glory. Shino on the other hand was more conservative, he could often be seen arguing with Kiba which might have made him intimidating at first. Many of her peers often avoided him, Kiba claimed it was because bugs were always attracted to him but Hinata could sense there was something more for the silenced fear brought on by the students. It was later in the year that Hinata learned that Shino's father was a leader to a large gang in a neighboring country and had once caused a massive slaughter on a rival gang earning him the name, Aburame son of Satan. Of course after that it seems that he decided to settle down and now owns several chains of stores. 

Kiba and Shino made high school tolerable and she enjoyed waking up every Monday morning because of it. 

However, now was not the time to reminisce, she was thrown into a new life, one with a man who has undying love for her. After spending a little over a month with him she decided – voluntarily or forcibly which ever fitted- that life with him wasn't so bad. He was an excellent cook, an accomplishment that not many men can pull off, and he had a nice wild air about him that caused her blood to rise. When he held her at night she could trust that in the morning she would wake up with no fear over her maiden self. 

Either way, whether he was a tyrant or a saint, she would have to live with him, she was just thankful he was not psychotic and took consideration towards her as a woman and not as a toy. 

"You've been staring at me for a while, am I really that handsome?"

His cocky voice broke off her train of thought and her eyes focused on his arrogant smile, as if she were really admiring his suave face. A blush rose to her cheeks which caused his chest to swell in false pride. 

"I wasn't staring at you" she silently protested, but the damage was already done and that insufferable childish grin of his grew from one side to the other blazing in some sort of male ego that he possessed. 

"Would you like to stare at more of me?" he asked, his nose crinkled in delight as he lifted the hem of his shirt revealing a small section of his torso. It seemed Sasuke was trying to cheer her up after her small episode brought on by the news cast. Hinata's blush radiated of her face in flames and she covered her eyes with her uninjured hand as she caught sight of olive colored skin that protruded from his hip bone a bit. 

"Oh come on now. It's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt" he teased. Hinata heard the rustle of cloth and felt a flutter of air as his shirt flew past her. Now there was no way she was going to open her eyes. 

Even though her hand covered her eyes Hinata still had the instinct to tightly clench her eyes so that not even the most miniscule amount of light could enter. She shut her eyes until it was beginning to grow quite painful and while she was trying to distract herself from the tingling pain she noticed that it suddenly grew quiet. She assumed that he was purposefully being quiet to lull her into a false sense of security so that she would uncover her eyes and helplessly fall into another mad blush by his naked torso. 

She knew this, it was obvious it was what he was trying to do, but the quietness made her uneasy and she peaked through her eyes to find that Sasuke was no longer there. 

"S-sasuke?" 

Hinata surveyed her surroundings to find the living area to be completely void of Sasuke. Curiosity got the best of her and she got up searching behind the couch expecting him to pop out and give her a good scare. Making sure that her wounded hand was used as little as possible in the process she peered over the couch. 

But he wasn't there. 

She hushed her breathing, silencing her body as much as she could so that she could hear a foot step or a chuckle, then she heard it. The sound of bare feet padding against the groaning wooden floor, suspicious of his intentions, she cautiously tip toed into the narrow hallway senses honed to any sign of a surprise, she heard the door to his room creak open and she called out his name hoping to hear some sort of response. His room faced the front of the house and a small bonus to it was that it held an extremely large window in which the entire front yard –or forest in this case- could be seen. To Hinata who spent a majority of her kidnapping in his windowless pictureless home found this room to be a luxury compared to his other home in Konoha. 

"Sasuke are you there. Quit hiding, you're acting childish" she scorned. She entered his room walking past the door on her tip toes. The lights to the room were on which was an obvious sign that he was in here. 

The door suddenly swung shut and she turned to find Sasuke guarding the door with an ever so devilish smile that seemed to suit his character. Hinata jumped about three feet 

off the ground when she heard the door close and her heart was racing vividly when her butt touched the ground in a not-so-lady-like descend. 

"Don't scare me!" she snapped. Luckily her hand didn't open up again but it began aching something terrible and her thrashing heart wasn't helping the blood flow either. 

Sasuke lamented her fall but something told her that he was laughing wildly in his head. He walked towards her extending a helping hand which she brutishly took it in a fierce grip and hauled herself up from the ground straight to his lips. 

The lips were unexpected and since she was caught off guard it took her a few seconds to analyze her situation. His lips overwhelmed hers completely with malicious passion that left her a bit shocked, her lips were numb to his but she moved them none the less, curious as to what a real kiss with him would feel like. Sasuke who was a bit surprised by her willingness to his kiss could only smile slyly. 

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

"Hey Naruto so just how do you know this old man?" growled Kiba. 

The three men finally arrived to the small country part that was only half an hour away from the forest where Hinata's murder supposedly took place. 

"Well he was my dad's teacher or something like that. Don't worry though he's pretty cool. I've known him since I was a kid, he moved here to retire as a novelist?" 

Kiba and Shino looked at each other with skepticism but decided not to question it. Kiba found that the country scenery was actually doing him some good and Akamaru seemed to enjoy it as well, as should any dog that's lived in a city, any place with wide open space and rolling hills complimented by green pastures should be a dog's dream. 

The boys took several rides to get there since neither of them had rightful cars and even if they did gas was simply too much in the city to take such a trip and they didn't know how long they'd be there so money was on a budget. After two hours of wearily hiking, a considerate country man driving a pickup filled with hay offered them a ride since coincidentally they were all headed in the same direction. The fatigue ridden boys immediately took the ride thinking that even if the man tried something with them it was a three-to-one fight. But the man was very kind and opened his window wide open and blasted his static infested radio loud so that the boys could enjoy some music, the ride was enjoyable and Kiba who had fallen under the spell of the warm sun and the nostalgic scent of hay had taken numerous naps only waking up when they had gone over a particularly nasty bump. After an hour or so they finally arrived to the town, needless to say it was rather poor looking, but it seemed fitting to accommodate the farmers and cattle ranchers that lived there so who were they to complain. 

"I called Jiraiya before we left and he said he'd meet us near the town pool." 

Shino looked around the place and scanned it for a sign that could possibly point them to their destination but none could be found this was the sort of town where you either knew where the place was or not. 

"Should we ask for directions?" he muttered. 

Naruto rammed his hand on Shino's back "What are you talking about I've been here plenty of times, the town pool is on the other side of town past the old bar." 

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and followed. "Whatever" 

He took hold of Akamaru's leash steadily in his hand scanning over the boisterous people. He had an especially vicious look towards the men; Kiba realized after a while that the possibility of the kidnapper living in the town was strong. Hinata could be trapped inside one of these houses, for all he knew he could go past her and not even realize it. Kiba shifted his gaze to Shino and he knew that Shino was thinking the exact same thing. 

"Are we almost there Naruto?" 

"Yea it's down this road and it'll be near some trees" he assured them. 

Kiba looked down the road to see that it extended quite a while down the road, it seemed to wind and unwind between the forest trees. Like a snake slithering in the grass. 

"Naruto does the town continue down the road?" questioned Shino. 

Naruto looked ahead and shook his head. "Nah. There just a bunch of summer houses where some rich people like to live. I think Sasuke has one there but I think he might have sold it or maybe he just doesn't use it"

They nodded in understanding and continued without further questioning. 

"Naruto you rascal!"

The three boys turned their head at the direction of the grand voice and stared back at a large burly man with snow white hair and obscene tattoos on his cheek similar to the ones on Kiba only they were thin and extended from his eyes to the bottom of his face. He wore a green and red coat that suited his tattoos and wooden sandals that were an inch or so high. 

"Jiraiya! We finally found you, you old pervert." Laughed Naruto, pacing towards him with his hand extended in a fierce welcome. 

"Oh shut your mouth boy-o. You and your 'pervert' talk, really that father of yours brain washed you didn't he. The old goat, bless his soul" he quickly added looking at Naruto, the spitting image of his deceased student Minato, the fourth hokage. 

"Come now it's almost dark, my house ain't too far from here. You and your friends can settle in."

The boys glad to give their feet a rest eagerly followed. 

"So Naruto you told me you'd be here for a while but why exactly are such good looking youth like you doing out here, surely the city ain't that boring?" chuckled Jiraiya. 

Naruto was about to give him a response but Kiba cut in before him. "We're looking for a friend of ours."

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder peering at Kiba with interested eyes. "A run away? We don't get too many of those here. What makes you think he's here?"

Kiba immediately answered with such a heated voice that Naruto and Shino feared his very footsteps would be ignited with fire. 

"_She_ was kidnapped and they found her clothes in a forest around here. But she's alive so we're here looking for her."

Jiraiya remained silent for a few moments. "This friend of yours wouldn't be any chance Hinata Hyuuga now would it? The girl whose clothes were found soaked in her dear blood in a forest where no man has ever survived in?" 

Kiba's lip lifted in a snarl but this time Shino interrupted in his usual cool voice. "They found no body so there's reason to believe she's still alive. We want to investigate the forest a little to see if there are any indications to her location."

"She's alive, Jiraiya." Muttered Naruto, glancing at him with mournful eyes that said otherwise. 

Jiraiya's brows burrowed in anxiousness. "That forest isn't one where people can just walk in boys."

This time Naruto let out a chuckle. "Don't worry old man, we won't die that easy. Besides I wasn't raised a coward." 

Jiraiya let out a distressed moan and shook his white head. "Just don't go in there at night you hear, I don't want your heads on my plate. Take one of my hunting knives with you whenever you do and by god don't you boys dare split up in there."

He made all three boys consent to his demands when suddenly he remembered something and burst out in a series of curses. "Damn, I was going to go and give Sasuke some more medicine and gauze for his little lady." He gazed at the sky; the sun still had a while to go before its descent into darkness, two hours at most. He still had time but he had to prepare his house for his guests and by the time he would be done with that it would already be dark and only fools traveled in the dark in this town. 

"Sasuke? I didn't know he still came here" interjected Naruto with blazing blue eyes that opened to the brim of his eyes in surprise. 

Jiraiya smiled widely in smugness. "Didn't he tell you? He's here with his fiancé" he let out a long and low whistle. "She's definitely a sight for sore eyes, long black hair with big breasts and such a small waist. I met her the other day but she had an accident while in the kitchen and poor girl cut her palm wide open. I was going to bring Sasuke more gauze and medicine for her since I'm quite sure he doesn't have a big supply in his old summer home. But that can wait until tomorrow; we need to get settled in first." 

Naruto followed him with a gaping mouth, Sasuke and he were very close friends and he was insulted that he didn't know about his fiancé. But then again with Hinata missing it was really no wonder that Sasuke hadn't of told him, Naruto was so busy he probably wasn't even aware.

"Hey Jiraiya how about we meet up with you later. I'll go take the stuff to Sasuke. I want to meet the girl who he tricked into marrying him" Naruto laughed at his own joke and received the large medicine kit from Jiraiya who told him to be back before the sun went down. 

Kiba gave Naruto a lethal look that said 'we're here to find Hinata bastard, not reminisce with old friends' but Naruto ignored him and swayed them to follow him. 

"Come one guy's maybe Sasuke might know something about where they found her clothes, his brother is the head of ANBU after all."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

His hand ran up her leg as he nestled his face in her neck. She craned her neck backwards allowing her heart to beat to the rhythm of his kisses, she returned said kisses by passing her nails over his back digging them in only when he kissed a particularly soft spot. He held her injured hand down above her head so that she wouldn't try to use it. 

The room was beginning to get hot and though the temptation of removing her clothes was sweet she didn't want things to escalate to that point and knew that even Sasuke would not stop if she allowed him to see her in her undergarments. However Sasuke seemed to enjoy the heat and welcomed it with tamable fire that soothed his icy complexity. Even though the room was cold Hinata found for some reason that Sasuke's body felt cold, it felt unbelievably good against her heated skin but the fact caught her 

odd, she soon forgot about it though because she felt his lips travel lower down her neck growing extremely close to her chest. She let out a suppressed moan causing a wave of chills to run over her body after he bit her collar bone in such a way that she doubted an incubus could do it any better. 

Hearing her moan must have given him a boost of confidence because not long after she felt the hem of her shirt being lifted all the way up, closer and closer, revealing more and more of her saintly body. 

_It's just a shirt. As long as he doesn't touch my shor—_

Hinata gasped and the very article of clothing covering her lower body was beginning to slip off. Sasuke's kisses were going lower and lower until they reached her abdomen. But she wouldn't allow him to continue, things were getting out of hand. She couldn't see where he put her shirt and her common sense-which decided to take a break in the beginning of the kiss- suddenly felt the need to bust in. Realization hit her like cold water and a crimson blush stained her face. 

"W-wait" she protested. If she thought her heart was beating fast before, now it harmonized to the speed of a humming bird beating wings. 

Sasuke paid no attention to her murmur but decided as a precaution to leave her shorts on and continue his passionate kisses back up her body as if to assure her that he wouldn't cross that invisible line. 

"You're no fun" he mumbled teasingly. 

Hinata kept her eye weary of where his hands were at all times but still allowed him to kiss her, she even heard small murmurs for her to return the kisses. So she decided to run her fingers through his hair to try and ease his want but it was not enough for him, he held her head steady so that she couldn't turn away from him and having no other skin to kiss Hinata directed her lips towards his own. She found that they were soft and sore from kissing her earlier. She could feel him trying to separate for air but she didn't allow him and pushed him closer to her. By the time she allowed him to breath for air she was panting heavily. 

"Tired already?" he panted reaching for her but she pulled away still trying to catch her breath. 

Hinata pressed her head against the pillow slowly steadying her gasps until they returned back to tempo, a bead of sweat was forming of the valley of her breasts and the temperature in the room seemed to get increasingly warm. How long could they continue this without it escalating to the point where she won't refuse him? 

Sasuke leaned down on her closing in on her mouth for one last kiss before he whispered. "I love you" 

Hinata couldn't ignore his soft declaration but she didn't know how to respond to it either. He sensed her precaution but he stood firm and awaited her answer. 

Instead Sasuke felt her heart shaped lips pressed against his in a velvety flutter. He interpreted the answer on his own and let out a low growl as she began kissing his neck. He felt her hands grip his hair in a dominant grip which he found extremely attractive then a loud boom came from the front door making both of them jump up in surprise. 

He instinctively held on to Hinata's arm making sure she wouldn't leave and instead leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Just ignore it. Whoever it is will leave soon anyways"

Hinata's glossy eyes shifted uncomfortably and she lowered her head in a blush. "Can you get off me? I'm having trouble breathing." 

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" 

The voice at the door was obnoxious and familiar, its brashness and lauding tone sent the couple's head up with wide eyed perks. 

"Naruto?" They both said the name in unison and looked at each other suspiciously, Hinata looked at Sasuke with severe mistrust and Sasuke looked at Hinata with lack of faith. His eyes narrowed at her as if he were reading her mind. "Don't you dare say a word" he threatened, Sasuke got up from the bed and walked out of the room towards the living room where the booming from the door ceased to stop. 

"Sasuke its Naruto open the door!"

Sasuke walking in only his pants snarled back with contempt and venom. "Damn it Naruto stop banging on my door!" 

Making sure that Hinata was not hiding in the hallway Sasuke maliciously opened the door to find three unexpected teens looking at him with mildly surprised eyes. 

"Took you long enough Sasuke. How come you didn't tell me that you came to your summer villa?" complained Naruto.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's whimsical grumble and eyed the other two visitors with lethal eyes. There before him was the boy whose name escaped Hinata's lips while she dreamed, the name he loathed to no end. Kiba Inuzuka. 

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. Their arrival was certainly unexpected and would most definitely aroused suspicion in him. What kind of twisted coincidence would it be that Hinata's friends came to visit him when he gave them no clue that he was going 

here, especially since Hinata was reported murdered not that long ago. It unnerved him tremendously but he let no sign of it cross his cool placid face. 

"We're here to drop off some medicine. It seems a certain bastard didn't tell me that he has a fiancé." 

Naruto looked at him with deeply hurt eyes that glistened with contempt then as if sensing a sense of tension between Sasuke and his guests he introduced them. 

"These are my friends. Kiba and Shino. We came here to look for a friend of ours." 

Sasuke's complexion turned to one of simplistic curiosity as if he had no idea what they were talking about. 

"Why the hell would someone run away down here?" he questioned innocently. 

Naruto shifted his eyes down to the floor nervously with a small tinge of lament. "She's not a run away. She was kidnapped."

A spike of nerves hewed Sasuke as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. 

"That Hyuuga girl? Itachi pronounced her dead already. What gives you the idea that she's here of all places. There's nothing but ranchers and hicks around here."

Sasuke sense Hinata hidden in the hallway staring at him with curiosity and he immediately leaned in the door way to block any view that Naruto could get by looking inside. His eyes looked at the three boys with hostility but the countenance on his face was as cool as ice. 

"And what evidence do you have that she's here. Please don't tell me that you're trying to find her based completely on your faith." 

Sasuke bore down on their faces with contempt trying to kill any glimmer of hope that they held in their eyes concerning Hinata. There'd be no way that he'd ever make the mistake of letting these sniveling dogs go near Hinata especially now that she was finally showing signs of want and passion. 

His lip lifted in a vengeful smile as he saw the hurt and venomous face on the Kiba boy, it did wonders to ease his hateful spirit, the sight of that boy with a hurt face. 

"They didn't find a body…" he mumbled. 

A stroke of cruelty hit Sasuke and he was coaxed to add something else as the final blow but Naruto had suddenly walked past him and looked around his living room. 

"So where is this girl of yours?" 

Sasuke's heart almost came spewing out of his mouth, his eyes shifted to the hallway where he saw a flutter of black hair. Hinata was watching them as she hid in the dark crook. What would she do? Would she dare betray him? 

Anger rose in Sasuke at the mere thought and he realized that if these boys found out about his secret he would have to silence them one way or another. It should be a reasonable death, after all they did want to go looking in that forest their chances of survival were low to begin with, no one would ever suspect anything towards him. He could see the headlines now. "Three Konoha Teens die in attempt to find dead friend. Three more corpses found in forest." 

Sure Naruto has been a good friend of his and as a sign of compassion he'll even bring out a few tears at his funeral but he should have known better than to meddle. 

As the thoughts of pre-meditated murder passed through his mind, Shino and Kiba also decided to come in scolding Naruto for his lack of manners. 

"My fiancé is in my room. She isn't feeling well her hand is bothering her." 

Sasuke eyes flickered towards the hallway to find that Hinata was no longer hiding. She must have gone back into the room, perhaps seeing her friends was too much for her to handle. 

"Yea Jiraiya wanted me to give you some more salve and gauze for her. Is the cut that bad?" 

Sasuke muttered a word of thanks as he took the bag from Naruto's hand. 

"Sasuke" 

His name was ensued by silence, it practically echoed out of the hallway where it came from. His face which was usually stoic and cool had actually begun to sweat. 

"Yes what is it Sumire?" He immediately walked towards the hallway where her voice was, his skin turned frigid cold. His heart stopped as he saw her coming out into the open, she was wearing a blanket that was draped over her small body shielding her hair she kept her eyes hooded on the floor, making it so that they could not see the color of her iris. 

"I hope I don't disturb your guests, but the gauze needs to be changed and I couldn't find any more cream in the bedroom." 

Her voice was kept low in a whispery voice but suddenly Akamaru who was cuddled in Kiba's lap set off in a series of barks. 

Hinata jumped in alarm and hid behind Sasuke acting as if she were petrified of him. Kiba whose gaze never left her sight apologized profusely. 

"Oh sorry he doesn't usually get this riled up… damn Akamaru. Stop." 

Akamaru wriggled his way out of Kiba's grasp and ran with a wagging tail towards Hinata who cooed at it like a stranger petting a stray dog. 

"Well aren't you a good boy." 

She laid her hand on his head and he frivolously licked her uninjured palm. 

Kiba stood up spewing apologies left and right and came close to the shielded fiancé hoping that Akamaru wouldn't get too excited and embarrass him. 

"I'm sorry Akamaru doesn't usually get so excited with strangers." 

Sasuke froze as Hinata reached out her hand as if to touch his face but hesitated and hid behind Sasuke. 

"It's alright. I love dogs they can do no wrong. I'm sorry for coming out dressed this way but I am not feeling too well and my eyes are a bit sensitive. I couldn't resist meeting Sasuke's friends though. My name is Sumire." 

Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder; his fingers were trembling by the graveness of the situation. It seems a month of being away from her has numbed their memories of her voice. It was incredible how none of them had an aura of suspicion. Even her dearest friends have forgotten about her to the point where they can't even recognize her draped in a blanket. Right in front of their eyes was the person that they were searching so earnestly for. 

What fools. What naïve and simple fools. 

"Sumire. Go back to the room I'll change your gauze in a few minutes." The smile on Sasuke's was sickeningly sweet and cruel and since Hinata's face was still face down she could not scold him from smiling in such an obscene and mocking way. He wanted to let everyone in the room know where they stood. They would never find Hinata because she no longer exists, the only Hinata left is Sasuke's Hinata and she was his and his only. 

He nudged her back to the room but she refused to budge. Instead she took his hand with a firm squeeze. 

"I want to tell ask them something." She whispered. "I wish I could say this while looking at you in the eye but it is impossible for me do to that. I overheard that you were here looking for that girl Hinata Hyuuga, boys only fools chase after the dead. I do not know how close she was to you," at this part Hinata's voice was shaking, she was trying 

to retain her composure, "but j-just give up. I am sure that she wouldn't want you to ruin your lives over something that can't be undone." 

At this Kiba rose in anger, his fists were clenched and his scrawny body trembled with vicious rage. 

"You damn bitch" he snarled. "How would you know what Hinata wanted! She was a strong girl who didn't hide under blankets like some kid hiding from a monster. She wasn't afraid to look at someone in the eye no matter how much it hurt. You don't know her so don't speak for her." 

Kiba stalked towards the door in fury and slammed it shut as he left. Immediately Shino rose up and apologized on his behalf. 

"He loved Hinata a lot. Please don't resent him for that." 

Without batting an eye towards Hinata he followed Kiba in the exact manner but this time quietly shutting the door behind him. Naruto then stood there slightly shocked but bid his goodbyes to Sasuke and Hinata. 

"We'll see you later Sasuke. Sorry Kiba yelled at you Sumire. His intentions are good."

As Naruto closed the door behind him Hinata threw off the blanket, flinging it against the floor. 

"I just wanted to him to be happy. He is so thin and he looks so weak. I had no idea that I was doing this to him." She cried. "I've never seen him so angry. He's never yelled at me before, he called me a bitch." 

Sasuke stood away from her letting her rant away her emotions, it was best for him not to butt in at the moment. 

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"His fiancé seemed familiar didn't she." Muttered Shino. "Her voice was very soft wasn't it, it reminded me a bit of Hinata. The way her shoulders hunched when you yelled at her, Hinata would do that too when her dad was giving her lectures." 

"Shut up Shino. She's just a stupid girl who doesn't know anything. Don't compare Hinata to her." 

Yet Kiba was glad that Shino did mention that similarity. Kiba thought he was going crazy in there, that girl Sumire had the exact same voice as Hinata. Even their scents were familiar, it drove him mad. He wanted to look in her eyes just to have some self assurance. But in reality he didn't, what if she had white eyes. What if his mind was so bent of seeing Hinata that any girl that who looked like her would suddenly have white 

eyes? Kiba considered that maybe he might be getting Capgras Syndrome from all this stress in trying to find Hinata. 

"Yeah. There's no way that's her. It's all in my head." He whispered. 

**So yeah, I know I haven't updated in like months and in all honesty I probably won't put up another update until the summer. I'm off for spring break and this is my last vacation until summer rolls around so I'm striving to enjoy it. **

**I wanted to elaborate a bit on Capgras Syndrome. It is a rare disorder in which a person holds a ****delusional**** belief that an acquaintance, usually a spouse or other close family member, has been replaced by an identical looking ****impostor****. In this case Kiba believes that 'Sumire' is an imposter of Hinata. **

**So a little update on my life, towards the end of these couple of months I'm going to be very busy with AP exams and semester finals. So I apologize in advance for such a long wait for the chapters. **

**As for the new stories many of you seem to like Lead Me Not into Temptation so be expecting it up near the summer time. I'm really excited because I'm a huge fan of teacherxstudent stories (in the fanfiction world not the real world.) And as far as I know this will be the first of its kind. **

**READ THIS ----- As of now I will be writing about the progress (or lack of progress) on the stories I'm writing every fortnight ( in lamens terms. every two weeks) so this new feature is so that you readers won't be kept in the dark as to what the heck I'm doing. Please look at my page to see these tabs. **

**Thank You very much for the reviews! **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep- **

**PLEASE REVIEW ( If it rusts, it can never be trusted. If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him. Yes, Pride is like a blade - Bleach #8)**


	11. Chapter 11

It became a viscous cycle

**Well I know this isn't much of a chapter, length wise that is but it should suffice considering my long break. I suppose one day off turned to several weeks off and pretty soon my whole summer was going by without me writing a single chapter. My muse isn't the kindest in the world, it's rather spontaneous and this summer it took a while to finally give me enough inspiration to write. **

**I found inspiration came in many forms for this chapter and I gotta warn my readers I watched The Dark Knight about three times while I was writing this so you might sense a bit more darkness in it than usual. I was too infatuated with The Joker to the point where I wondered about my own sanity. **

**Anyways I'm not the only one wondering about my own sanity but I suppose you'll learn about that in the chapter. Dedicated to the Dark Knight!**

Chapter Eleven: Forest Fears

* * *

It was late at night and the hollow moonlight simmered through the windows with a magnificent sheen. Its luminous rays kissed his beige colored skin with amour making the dew of sweat around his neck seem more like star dust that has rejected its throne in heaven.

Sasuke's features were outlined boldly with the moonlight's aid. The sections glowing were vibrant to the naked eye while the contrasting counterparts meshed in with the darkness giving him the appearance of being half drawn.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered with every tick of the clock but sleep was as fleeting as nature's first green. He sat sedated in a red felt seat; it was abnormally comfortable for a couch. Its material was so soft and elastic that his body seemed as if it were being consumed by it. Its comfort however still did not lull his body to sleep; he had other things in mind.

Hinata's friends were troublesome, too interfering to be ignored. But what exactly was the solution to his predicament.

Murder was obviously the simplest. They have practically set the nooses upon their necks the moment they entered that dreaded forest, all Sasuke really had to do was pull the trap that would leave their feet in a metronomic swing.

After all when someone dies in a hanging it's not really the executioner that kills them, it's the weight of their own bodies. The weight contorts their necks until it buckles and snaps. Similar to what Sasuke was contemplating, it's actually their own naïve ignorance that would kill them; Sasuke would simply be playing the role of the faceless executioner.

Yet there was also the question of how to kill them.

Sasuke closed his eyes feeling his vision swivel within the safety of his eyelid, left, right, left, right, left, right, until the picture became vivid in his mind.

Kiba had gone mad with the loss of Hinata. He took his two unsuspecting friends into the forest in a last futile attempt to find her and when he realized that there was no way she survived he took out a knife and stabbed his friends to death then took his own life after seeing the horrible sin he had committed.

No one would dispute the motive or the blatant craziness in his character. One look at his extreme change of body structure had given Sasuke plenty of evidence to infer that Kiba would have snapped either way.

Sasuke continued to allow his eyes flicker back into a different vision. A more vibrant vision of Kiba's massacre flooded Sasuke's mind. He could imagine himself tasting the humidity of the forest, smelling the sickly moss growing on the pitch black leafy floor. Sasuke could feel the struggle in his body, the heavy take of breaths as Kiba realizes that he's not going to live, the strangled cough echoing in the bleak and dreary forest. He imagined a laugh escaping his throat as Sasuke would whisper in his ear, "take a good look Kiba, this is your cemetery" he would then force Kiba's mangled head towards a near by tree, "and that tree…" a mad cackle forced its way out of Sasuke, " that's your tombstone Kiba" and finally he would lift Kiba's limp head upwards towards the black canopy were a scavenging bird perched itself waiting for Sasuke to leave the body, "and see that bird there, perched all nice and feathery on top of your tombstone, that's your mortician, he's here to clean you up, nice and clean Kiba." The warmth of Kiba's body would seep into the cold dirt. The shrubs would practically thank him for watering their bubbling mouths with his blood. The stench of his vermin blood would desecrate the thick air, Sasuke could practically taste it due to the humidity, it tasted pathetic.

Naruto and Shino will be dead by this time of course, after all no one has ever really survived an all out genocide in that forest.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes shaking the mental picture from his head. It was only a dream after all. He didn't need Itachi on him asking about bodies and he really did need to go to bed. Hinata was probably waiting for him in his room; Sasuke took notice that she wouldn't sleep until he was nestled right beside her in the bed, a sure sign that her devotion was only growing with every rise of the sun.

Sasuke was about to get up from the lush red felt seat until he noticed something very odd. He hands felt wet. They stuck to the seat with a foreign sense of stickiness that struck him dumb. He returned to the depression that he embedded in the couch and brought his hands towards his face. With the dim lighting it was almost surreal to fathom but dripping from his protruding hands, was blood.

They were covered in blood.

His breathing rattled terribly, as if a stone were rolling around in his lungs, the sound of it smashing against his ribs echoed into the empty room.

The smell was sickening, brittle and metallic; it infiltrated the air, a pesticide tormenting his nasal cavities. The wet feeling in his hands dribbled on his palms, its humid texture stuck to his skin like a disease leaving behind a ruby sludge. His fingers quivered gently with robust shock.

Sasuke, in a fleet of panic, scrambled with great effort out of his seat only to stumble on something bulky that was on the floor. His long legs got tangled in the enigmatic mass on the floor as he fell into a crumpled heap. His face made brutal contact with the floor; the friction caused by the collision rubbed his cheek raw. Sasuke growled with contempt as he turned his head to see what caused his disgraceful fall but instead what he saw caused his pupils to dilate and his lungs to collapse.

There was a corpse on the floor.

Sasuke's entire body turned cold with distress. The damp feeling in his hand did nothing but remind him of the blood staining his fingers. However, he saw no traces of blood on the body, not only that but the body had a familiar look to it.

Sasuke crawled to his knees and shuffled towards the stiff cadaver where he slowly turned its body. His hand touched the skin to find it was mildly warm –meaning the body was killed not that long ago- it also had a stiff aura to it, an obvious sign of rigor mortis impending its bones. By the obvious stature of it, Sasuke identified the body to be male. The lighting in the room prevented anymore identification other than the fact that the body had a thin bony frame.

Sasuke stumbled towards the light switch and skewed his vision as the blinding florescent lights flickered to power, waiting seconds for his vision to return to its full potential Sasuke cried out in utter shock as the face of Kiba Inuzuka stared blankly at him. His face looked frozen in terror, the glazed look in his eyes were fixed on the floor as if there was a petrifying bug crawling towards him.

"This is impossible" he whispered. Sasuke gagged at the sight of the corpse refusing to believe the actuality of the situation.

He was just dreaming about killing him, he didn't actually do it, did he? No, no Sasuke hasn't left the house all day. His gaze fell upon Kiba, he saw no blood on his body, no discolored bruises, no sign of a struggle at all. He was just there, sleeping… with dead open eyes.

Even if Sasuke did kill him, where did the blood dripping from his hands come from?

Nowhere, nowhere on the floor did he see blood. Yet there it was as real as the heartbeat thrashing wildly in his chest.

The oxygen ceased to flow to his head and his vision became clouded with darkness and soon everything became dark.

And he fell.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Did you guys hear that?"

Naruto's eyes crept to every dangling leaf dancing in the non existent wind with a nervous tremor.

"It was just a bird Naruto" confirmed Shino; sweat trickled down his neck in a chilling embrace. The forest was frigid. Their breaths escaped their mouths in humid puffs and their teeth chattered with reverent quietness as they opened their ears and eyes for any sign of human life.

Kiba recalled reading a novel, The Crucible. A scene played in his mind about the new arrivals that came to the Americas. They had an instinctive fear towards the forest; literally saw it as the devil's last reserve. The last place on earth that was untamed and savage. Kiba never did understand this concept of fear towards nature. Nature, in his eyes, was life. Soil was the womb that conceived all forms of life. No satanic form could every mar the beauty that was nature.

But this ideal, this child-like dream, this was all before Kiba entered this forest.

This forest, that caused the skin to ripple across his back, was in every form satanic. It was in every form disgust and fear and all that was evil. Kiba only wished he could slit his throat just so that he couldn't breath its putrid air, he only wished he could burn the soles of his feet just so that he wouldn't walk in the devil's filth. These- needless to say- extreme suggestions were nothing short of what everyone felt.

This forest was an abomination.

The forest had no visible light, even at the highest peak of the day with the sun beating its infamous rays, nothing entered this opaque thresh hold. Even with the aid of flashlights their vision was limited only to the things the light touched, everything else was unknown and hence it was to be feared.

The leaves they stepped on made no noise; it had no crispness to it, no life. As dead as the corpses buried in the sterile soil, the trees were large; they were as old men rooted in the ground, they bore no faces but their limbs were knotty and jutted. The trunks had seen many life times and vise versa they have seen many lives taken time and time again.

"Kiba…"

Kiba's ears perked to his name and turned with a stiff name. It was Shino who called him.

"What?" he snarled. The forest was making him tense, he was playing by instincts and instincts told him to run.

He pointed his flashlight at Shino but only a got a solemn look in return. He read his face trying to analyze what Shino was trying to tell him but it didn't take long to see what was going on. The look that Kiba saw was a misinterpretation; it was not a look of solemnity but rather a look of terror.

Naruto let out a gasp.

"What the hell is that?!"

Kiba immediately turned his head toward the direction of their horror stricken faces only to mimic their actions. He eyes bulged and his mouth gaped as he beheld a body lying stiffly by the roots of a tree.

The corpse was that of a woman but it was hard to tell since her face was blue and already bloating to the size of a melon. Her limbs were contorted in indescribable angles and her face was cut across the lips giving her the appearance of having a Cheshire cat smile. She wore no clothes and Kiba could only fathom what tortures her body had to endure before she was pleading for death. Her hair was long and stark black. But not all of it was on her head as Kiba noticed several clumps of it lying around her body.

Her eyes, well they were the worst thing to gaze upon, worse than her bent arms, worse than her sick 'smile', and worse than her tortured body. Her eyes were sewn shut but it seems they were sewn shut while she was alive because what was supposed to be her upper eyelid was attached to her lower eyelid yet they were still able to see her horrified eyes; she literally ripped her eyelids apart. For what, they could only speculate, perhaps she wanted one last look at her murderer, or perhaps she wanted to have one last look at the world.

Whatever the reason was they were sure that she regretted doing it; Kiba could only think that sewing her eyes shut was her murderers final courtesy because no one was so cold hearted to leave this dying girl here with only the devil's lair to keep her company.

Kiba heard Shino's breath hitch suddenly. "Kiba you don't think… this could be her right?"

Kiba gave the body another look down, this time forcing himself to look at the color of her mortified eyes. They were milky white but not by birth rather by death. They were grey and bleak and there was no trace of Hinata within them.

"No Shino, those eyes aren't hers." He whispered.

"This is enough Kiba" Naruto's voice was hoarse and thick. "I thought this trip could give you some sort of closure but this is, madness. We should have known the moment we saw it that this forest can't support life. Hinata is dead Kiba, I truly wanted to believe she wasn't dead believe me I did. But once I saw this place. Once I saw this hell hole. Are you telling me she can survive _this_" He pointed at the bloated corpse with a trembling finger and Shino, he just stood there biting his lips with fervor

Kiba bit the inside of his cheek refusing to allow this mutiny to get under his skin. Not even he was so idealistically naïve enough to believe that Hinata was strong enough to live through this. Kiba was only in the forest for a few hours and even he felt that death was eminent if he didn't get out.

The only thing that could really live in something like this would be the sociopaths who have rejected humanity completely and have given themselves to the wickedness of evil. Satan himself must have set this place just for them so that even hell, which was the home of chaos and pain, would have some balance of peace.

The vision of Hinata flickered through his eyes. It was hard to remember her now; he couldn't tell whether her hair was a burnt black or stark brown. He couldn't remember whether her eyes were lilac white or simply had a reflecting hue. Did she ever get over her stutter? He couldn't remember, he could recall her using perfect English but in his mind her lips always trembled. How stronger had she gotten? He never saw her fight, he never saw his Hinata show her true colors. How proud he would have been seeing her throw a good right hook.

It was frustrating but maybe his mind was trying to help him out, after all it's easy to forget someone you can't remember isn't it?

A cackle resonated like a whip across the entire forest and all three boys whipped their heads up like deer. A mad cackle howled like the wind and in an instant the boys were running like Olympic sprinters. They sped past branches so quickly that their cheeks were marred by the sheer intensity of touching them.

The stinging coldness of the forest set their lungs aflame and if they weren't sure that death was snapping its jaws at their feet all three would have probably thrown up from the putrid air invading their lungs.

It wasn't until they were completely sweating from the sunlight's fierce radiation that they finally stopped to empty their stomachs.

"Let's go home guys" Kiba heaved. His protruding ribs ripped through his skin begging for oxygen to enter. As the most malnourished of the group Kiba was already down on the ground panting on all fours waiting for his body to regain its composure.

"We gotta go back to old man Jiraiya to tell him about the body." Naruto answered, his breathes were heavy and scared. He took in another deep breath before he continued, "we might not have found what we were looking for but _she _probably has a family looking for her." He gazed at each of their eyes waiting patiently for their approval and they did not disappoint. Kiba and Shino vigorously nodded their heads. Naruto and Shino both eyed each other and decided to take one of Kiba's arms around their necks so that he wouldn't rush himself to breath and with trembling feet they walked back to the town.

Hinata was dead to them now and her corpse would forever rest in peace inside the devil's last reserve.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

He opened his blurry eyes only to see Hinata's worried face looking at him. He could tell she was crying by the pink rims around her eyes.

"Sasuke your awake" she smiled and threw herself at him.

Sasuke started dizzily at the room only find that he was on the floor where he originally collapsed only this time he had a pillow propping his head and a blanket to warm his body from the chilly wooden floor.

"Hinata where is it?" he whispered hoarsely. He lifted himself from the floor searching for Kiba's dead body with feverish eyes but found nothing even relatively close to enough to point that there was ever a dead body lying on his floor.

Hinata looked at him with nervous eyes and searched around the room trying to get in on the joke.

"Where is what?" she squeaked. Her eyes were full of concern.

Sasuke saw the truth behind her concerned eyes and realized that it had all been in his mind. He wanted to kill Kiba so badly that his mind literally fooled him into thinking so.

Sasuke stared at Hinata and shook his head. "Um, nothing."

Hinata saw the finality in his statement and didn't push it any further. Instead she wrapped her arms around him laying her forehead in the crook of his neck softly giving him kisses.

"Maybe you should go outside for some fresh air it's a bit stuffy in this house" she suggested. His face did not betray any sense of worry or concern for himself but Hinata could sense that he was shaken up. When she noticed that he didn't return to bed she got up to go see if he was alright and began sobbing when she saw him sprawled on the floor.

She was so infatuated with him that leaving the house never passed her fretting mind. His welfare was all she could busy herself with. He was too heavy to carry to bed so Hinata comforted his head with a pillow and brought a blanket to shield his body from the foreboding cold.

Sasuke felt her nestle herself on him and cradled her body with his arms.

"You stay here. I'm going to go for a walk and I'll bring you something to eat on the way you look hungry."

Sasuke heaved his body up and retrieved his shoes for a walk. Nobody would bother them at this time of day especially not Naruto and his friends; they must be neck deep inside that forest and in all honestly Sasuke wasn't too sure they'd make it out alive. Besides even if they did Hinata knew better than to let them come near his house, she was a changed woman. Not quite a hostage but not a free soul either.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Many thoughts passed through Kiba's mind. Hinata's memory was escaping quickly from him. He realized how extreme he had mourned. The carpet burns on his back would probably fade slowly but none the less leave several scars. His sister was probably furious with him for leaving; he would have to apologize to her when he returned. His body was truly a sad sigh to behold, weak, frail, and anemic. That needed to change as well.

It was certainly going to be a trail getting back to the way he was.

They were carrying him arm and arm down the path near Sasuke's house. Kiba stared at the large cottage from the distance and realized that he wasn't all too kind to Sumire. If anything he should apologize to her before he left.

With a grunt he asked Naruto and Shino to let him go so that he could walk himself.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to stop by the Uchiha's place to apologize. I was a real asshole to his fiancé."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. "Alright man." Kiba noted that his face had lost its color and was replaced by a chalky pale color. Shino was no better. Kiba could only imagine how distraught his face appeared but brushed it off. He didn't blame either of them for looking the way they did. Just remembering that place brought chills to his spine. He could still hear the mad laughing echoing in his mind. He didn't know what conjured that chilling noise but it didn't sound human.

Kiba went of in a tangent and headed towards the cottage at a sluggish pace. He only hoped his eyes wouldn't tear up seeing her. Her face looked impeccably like Hinata to the point where it was too painful to bear.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sasuke kept his pace steady as he strode down the trail. The leaves on the floor crunched like gravel under the weight of his feet.

He was mentally making a list of the things he'd need for dinner tonight.

_I'll need milk, eggs, flour. Hmm that should be about 8. But I'm running out of confectioner's sugar, I'll have to get that. Then the total would be about 10. How much changed did I bring with me?_

Sasuke did a quick frisk of his pockets to see how much money he had in his wallet when he realized that he didn't bring it.

_Damn. I left it on the nightstand. _

In an instant he pivoted back to his house anxious to get his wallet so that he could prepare her some pancakes.

He quickly picked up the pace until his house was in total view. Yet in an instant a thrashing cold sweat beat hard on his neck. If he knew that he didn't have perfect vision Sasuke might have mistaken him for a ghost but there he was, Kiba Inuzuka walking sluggishly to his front door.

He acted on instinct and sprinted towards his house but it was already too late. Hinata must have realized that he left his wallet because she opened the door holding it tightly in her hand. But the man at the door wasn't Sasuke and he could tell she was nervous.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Kiba smiled weakly at Hinata and bowed his head in mild respect.

"I'm sorry for coming out of no where but I'm leaving today and I wanted to apologize for acting like a jack ass the other day."

It was worse than he thought. She was the spitting image of Hinata. The memory he had forgotten suddenly spawned to life in his head. He now remembered, her hair was burnt black and her eyes were lilac white. Her lips trembled but there was no sign of her stutter. This woman was in every sense Hinata but Kiba new that it was a ploy. He knew that his mind wouldn't allow for any more grievances.

The woman he loved was right in front of him but she was not Hinata. She was an imposter. He shut his eyes and continued but she interrupted him.

"You don't look well, where have you been?" she whispered. Her entire body was shaking and Kiba wanted to hold her, even if she was an imposter she looked too much like Hinata. His Hinata was crying but he dared not touch another man's woman. Suddenly like ice she froze, her eyes bore into him steady and cold.

"I accept you apology. Please leave. I d-d-don't feel comfortable with men visiting without Sasuke accompanying me."

There was her stutter, it was too much. The memory within him spurned to revive several emotions. Emotions that struck his innards like fire and in an instant Kiba fell to his knees holding her body while sobbing hysterically into her torso.

"Hinata why did you die?!" he wailed.

Hinata was shocked and jumped several feet in the air when he touched her. Her hands shot up in the air away from his crying countenance and before she knew it she was crying too.

"I'm n-not your friend. She's d-d-dead. P-please just leave me alone."

Kiba held tighter refusing to let her go. His grip was like steel.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hinata. I wanted to save you. I love you."

Before she knew it Hinata was yelling. "I love Sasuke!" Her voice rose several octaves and she stuttered even more as tears ran hotly down her face dropping on his matted hair. But he refused to budge. She could see his muscles throbbing under his skin and she felt her hips shake under the pressure of his arms.

Kiba dug his face into her belly. His voice was muffled and hard to comprehend.

"I know. I know. She's dead. I can never hold her or tell her I love her. But you look like her, you sound like her, even your smell is like hers. I'm so sorry but please just let me hold you for a while longer" he pleaded. He was like a child who had lost his mother.

But Hinata couldn't oblige to his demands. There was an emotion inside her burning to be released. She wanted to bury him in her bosom and tell him everything would be okay. She could never see him again but she was alive.

But she didn't. She couldn't betray Sasuke, he was like her life-force now. She could not exist without him. If there was no Sasuke there was no Hinata, simple as that.

Yet this was Kiba who she was talking about. Her best friend in the entire world, she had to give him hope. He could keep a secret.

Hinata bent down to his ear and whispered. "Kiba, I'm hin-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Hinata jerked her head upwards to see a nerve wrecked Sasuke. He was looking at Kiba with feral eyes. His face winced several times seeing the scrawny adolescent sobbing like a child on his knees. He heard enough to infer that Kiba had completely lost his mind; he couldn't recognize Hinata even though he was holding her tightly in his arms.

Kiba heard Sasuke's voice and slowly released Hinata. He wiped his face in a last attempt to regain his dignity and stood with wobbly legs.

"I just came by to apologize to her." His eyes were on the floor as if by force, he ducked his head similar to a member of a wolf pack facing the alpha. His voice cackled several times.

Sasuke replaced his nervous look with his usual cool demeanor. "Ah. I see, well you certainly know how to grovel don't you?" he sneered; now staring at Hinata.

This time she spoke up. "He was just came to apologize. There was no harm done."

Kiba averted his eyes and bided his good byes. "Sorry if I was wasting your time Sumire." He walked past Sasuke and tipped his head in acknowledgement, "Sasuke."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"It's time we set off back home Hinata." Murmured Sasuke. Ever since Kiba left his eyes had not left her sight. He was watching her for any sign of fault in her loyalty to him.

Hinata shoved another morsel of pancake into her mouth and nodded. She had not once looked at him in the eyes.

There was an awkward moment of silence as she pushed the plate away from her, too nervous to eat. Sasuke had been staring at her and she knew why. She almost betrayed him; such an act only imposed some form of punishment.

"Perhaps I've been too lenient." He hissed. He stood up hovering over her cupping her chin with his calloused hand. "Should I remind you who the hostage here is?"

Hinata averted her eyes and shook her head. He was angry but she knew this tirade was caused by stress, he wouldn't really hurt her.

"He's not right in the mind Sasuke and I begged him to let go." She whispered.

A spark of fury flooded his vision and he grotesquely pushed her face from him. "Oh is that right."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. He was throwing his anger at the wrong person. She certainly held to par, he wasn't sure if she noticed but that could possibly have been the first time that Hinata had said that she loved him. It caused his heart to flutter in fact.

"We're leaving tonight" he muttered. He took her hand and cradled her lovely face with his other. She drew near as he kissed her. Her lips were soft and caused his throat to light aflame. She fit perfectly in her arms as he brought her closer to his body.

She tiptoed as much as she could to gain better leverage but he was simply too tall for her. Her lips always seemed to slip from his at every pause but he nudged her back upwards helping her as he was already craning his neck down to her height.

Feeling that he was getting nowhere Sasuke fell back down on the comfortable red felt couch allowing Hinata to rest her body in top of his. She took several clumsy moments to finally get nestled on his waist. Sasuke had a curtain of hair surround him, the smell was enticing. His hands ripped across her back and she let out a soft hiss at the suddenly roughness but her kisses never ceased to be gentle and serene. He wanted to coax more out of her, this time he brought himself up so she was sitting on his lap only taking breaths when it was necessary and with the technique of an expert flipped their positions so that he was hovering over her petite body ravishing her mouth with a feral roughness.

She twisted under him trying to reverse it so that she would be in control but Sasuke pinned her down by the shoulders refusing to move a centimeter.

Feeling as if she were trapped in a corner, Hinata nervously bit down on his lip hoping to ease his aggressive nature but instead heard a low growl vibrate deeply from his throat.

He released her lips and lowered his lips to her neck suckling on it like a starved animal. The light nips from his teeth released sharp sensors from her body making the sensations more and more enjoyable.

Suddenly Sasuke lifted himself and carried her in his arms to his room.

"Let's move to a more comfortable place" he purred. But Hinata felt things were moving too soon too quick.

"Wait, Sasuke. I don't know about this"

She held tightly to his neck but she tried to release her legs from his hold so that she could place them on the ground.

Sasuke cooed quietly in her ear, "Don't worry. You just lie down and enjoy. I won't hurt you."

Hinata opened her eyes and shook her head dangerously. Now this was really getting out of hand. "No Sasuke. I'm not ready"

Sasuke let out a loud groan in discontent. He seemed to have forgotten that she was only seventeen years old. "You're a huge buzz kill you know that?"

Hinata smiled at his playful banter and gave him a small peck on the lips. "What happened to the whole 'we're leaving tonight' plan?" she huffed. Sasuke smirked lightly and answered, "Well I could have made an exception tonight but it seems the wet blanket thought other wise."

Hinata blushed a healthy shade of pink and pouted her lips. Sasuke was about to comment on her blush when suddenly his phone set off in a ringing chime. He sighed and gently put her on her feet as he reached for his phone on the counter. He glanced at the caller id only to snarl with menace at the name.

Itachi Uchiha.

He snapped the phone opened and coolly answered.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"_Hello Sasuke, good to hear you're alive I haven't heard from you in a while." _His voice was just as cool only it was complimented with a superior tone.

Sasuke's eyes fell down to Hinata's bandaged hand. It was finally beginning to heal but the wound inside him throbbed like a venomous snake. "Yes well I've been preoccupied. I had to play doctor for a while. Knife wounds are tough to heal." He accused.

"_Now, now Sasuke. I didn't call to argue about your love life. Big brother took care of it for you, you can thank me later. Now you and your beloved can be together forever, aren't I considerate. When you think about it a knife wound isn't really that much of a big deal."_

"Yes Itachi it really isn't. I'm sure you'll say the same thing when I jab one through your hand. 'It isn't a big deal'" he mimicked harshly.

Sasuke heard a light laugh over the phone an obvious sign that Itachi took his threat as some sort of joke.

"_Like I said I didn't call to argue. I'm simply curious. You've been gone for a while and mother has been hounding me to contact you. When are you coming back, don't raise suspicion when things are going so good for you Sasuke… and speaking of hounds the one you left in my charge is still waiting for you to come back. If you feel the need to retrieve it contact mom, although she's grown rather affectionate towards it so you might want to just leave it there." _

Sasuke's gaze fell on Hinata. She sat silently on the couch rubbing her hand. They really have been at this place far too long.

"We're leaving tonight."

Itachi answered mildly surprised. _"Is that so? Perhaps I should warn you then, father has grown suspicious of something. He wants to see you the moment you get back. I don't know how safe you're house is to intruders so if you need a safe spot my pent house has more than enough room for your blushing bride."_

Sasuke answered with a voice foaming with distrust. "And why would I take her to the guy who bled her like an animal?" he hissed, keeping his voice low so that Hinata couldn't hear.

There was a slight pause at the other end of the line. _"…Because whether you like it or not I'm your only option for getting away with this. Besides I'm curious, I want to get a better look at this girl. It was hard to get a good look with her screaming bloody murder under me."_

Itachi chuckled a little at his last comment, as if he were laughing at his own inside joke. Sasuke however dropped his cool countenance like a hot piece of coal and roared at the other end. "You bastard!"

Itachi's silver laughed chuckled softly. _"I'll see you soon Sasuke, give Hinata my love"_

* * *

**So I hoped everyone got to enjoy the chapter. **

**I probably could have finished it sooner but I was up for two days straight reading Breaking Dawn the new and final book to the Twilight Series. I have to say I am not disappointed. Jacob Black rules foo!!**

**I might add the new and highly anticipated story Lead Me Not into Temptation before the summer but I wouldn't count on it. I may be a nerd at school but I procrastinate as much as the next guy and I haven't done diddly of my school work. Sigh, school is just getting crazier and crazier. I think I go in August 25****th****. **

**Anyways, adios mis amigos ya me voy dormir. Buenos noches. **

**THANK you… readers, reviewers. Especially you guys who told me to get off my butt and write. Nothing better for a motivation! **

**-misery.loves.black.sheep-**

**PLEASE REVIEW (****Dogs have so many friends because they wag their tails, not their tongues. Before you beat a dog, find out who its master is****- Chinese proverb)**


End file.
